


Konoha Hospitality

by Rabiator



Series: Konoha Hospitality [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: A young, hung ninja comes to Konoha and stays with the Uzumaki family and soon has the girls turned into his sexual playthings. A commissioned story that runs on porn logic and probably shouldn't be examined too thoroughly.





	1. New in Town

**Hospitality.**  
**Chapter 1: New in Town**  
   
Another normal day in Konohana-well, as normal as a village full of superpowered shinobi could ever be. Various ninja were off on missions to steal this, recover that, spy on them, and assassinate those people, and so on. A village remarkably empty of cars because so many people could blur into fast motion, with their arms held out behind them for some reason. Naruto was no stranger to the lifestyle, which is why it all probably seemed normal to him.  
  
Of course, even among the ninja of Konohana, Naruto was something of an odd duck. Not only was he loud, and not exactly the brightest, his father was the Hokage, in charge of the whole village. And he just happened to be host to a nine-tailed demon fox woman who sometimes whispered inside his head. At least she looked like a woman, sometimes. The last time she had ‘gotten out’, from Naruto’s mother in fact, she’d just looked like a giant monster. Until she’d been sealed inside little baby Naruto. At times, he’d been kind of upset about that-who does that to a kid?-but now, he was pretty okay. He was stronger because of it, one of the mightiest ninja of his generation.  
  
Yes, besides the stigma of it all, life was good for Naruto. He had two loving parents, he was powerful and strong at his job of being a ninja, he had friends, a sexy girlfriend with an incredible rack (even if she was a little too swoony for her own good), and one day, he would be Hokage. The sun shined down on him, as if it shared this enthusiastic appraisal of his situation, as Naruto made his way to his house, a fairly impressive, sprawling one-story building. Being the Hokage had benefits, after all.  
  
Naruto entered, fairly throwing the door open, as was his way. Hewasn’t a quiet knock and then crack the door open a smidge kind of person, never had been. He got that sort of thing from his mother, Kushina, who was as fiery in personality as she was in hair color. Between being raised by her, having a demon monster inside his mind and soul, plus a father who was actually a fair-minded parental figure but way too busy all the time, Naruto had turned out the kind of person who wasn’t stupid, he just had way less impulse control than he had sense. And while he was a fair judge of character, and had keen senses (one had to in order to be a good ninja), his emotions and not his reasoning, often dictated his actions. Still, he had no complaints for how anything in his life had turned out before this point.  
  
Stepping inside the house, Naruto was greeted by the familiar smell of ramen being prepared. That kinda surprised him because he knew that, as usual, his father Minato would be working late today with official Kage business (somehow Naruto liked to delude himself into thinking that when he was Hokage, he’d get somebody else to do the boring, paper work stuff). And when it was just the two of them, Kushina usually didn’t cook as much, even though they both loved ramen. That didn’t surprise him as what came next, though.  
  
“So, you must be Naruto, yeah?” The greeting, if that’s what it was, in an unimpressed tone, came from someone sitting on the couch in Naruto’s living room, feet sprawled up on the coffee table, flipping absently through a travel book- _‘A Visitor’s Guide to Konohana’-_ with about the same lack of interest that he used to speak to Naruto.  
  
Naruto said, “Yeah, that’s me. And who are you?” He meant it to come out slightly challenging, but he ended up sounding genuinely curious. Which he was, really. Why was there a stranger in his house, and who was he?  
  
The other boy huffed, setting aside the book on its open pages and dragging his feet off the table. He stood up and took a step towards Naruto. He wore a brown t-shirt, a green bubble vest, and black pants that hung tight onto his hips. He was maybe a little taller than Naruto, with tan skin and thin, undefined arms. His face was like, ‘sharp’ was the word that came to Naruto’s mind. Angular, with high cheekbones. He had dull, brown eyes and a bored expression.  
  
“I’m Sakon. I’ll be staying here for a little while.” No explanation as to why, no definite time given, no ‘nice to meet ya’. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
Naruto stuck his hand out gamely. “Nice to meet you, Sakon.” Sakon didn’t bother to take his hand, his gaze going up from Naruto’s face to his hair, maybe taking notice of how unruly it was, like always. Sakon’s own hair was a light brown, drawn back in a simple topknot that protruded from the upper part of the back of his head. Naruto withdrew his outstretched and settled it by his side, feeling a little disrespected. He just kind of stared at Sakon, still trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
“Your father, the Kage, said I could stay here for a little while. I’ll be in the guest room. I’m going on something of a tour of the five villages, and my family used to be close with the Namikazes.”  
  
Naruto nodded a bit, glad to understand things. “Oh, well that was nice of him, huh?”  
  
Sakon shrugged lazily. “I guess.”  
  
They stood in silence, uncomfortable, at least for Naruto. This boy was strange, he didn’t seem to care about anything. Someone like that, to someone like Naruto, a teenager who got overly excited about a bowl of cooked noodles and shouted about as often as he spoke normally, was just hard to understand.  
  
“Oh! Naruto-kun, I see you’ve already met our guest!” A familiar voice called out to him, and Naruto turned to see his mother, smiling at him.  
   
He smiled back, “Yes, Okaasan. Is that ramen I smell? It smells…” He sniffed the air, like a dog. To his side, Sakon smirked and made a derisive noise. “Different.”  
   
Kushina nodded, clad in an apron that concealed her other clothes, falling past her knees to leave her toned calves and slender, bare arms on display. Even through the apron, not exactly the most flattering or form-fitting pieces of clothing, her bust was showing, distinctly visible through the heavy cloth. At forty-six years of age, the Red Hot Habanero barely looked older than thirty, and her breasts continued to defy gravity. On a dare, Naruto had once stolen a glance at her underwear drawer and looked at her bras. The measurements had read 102 centimeters, and if Naruto hadn’t grown up with a chesty woman for a mom, he wouldn’t have believed it. He wondered if that was why he was so attracted to Hinata’s large breasts. As with most things with Naruto’s life, he thought it was probably best no to think about it too much.  
   
“That’s because there’s fresh vegetables in it. Carrots, and zucchini, and squash,” She ticked the list off of her upraised fingers, going on and on. Naruto pulled a face.  
   
“Aww, but I like roasted pork not all that stuff!” He whined. Kushina slipped her hands behind her back, tugging on her apron strings as she answered.  
   
“Well, Sakon is our guest, and it was as his request. You know how to treat a guest, don’t you Naruto-chan?” Her tone was firm, and Naruto was reminded that while his father may have been in charge of the village, his mother was in charge of this house.  
   
He hung his head. “Yes Okaasan…?” His voice trailed off and became curious as he his mother finished taking her apron off, draping it on a chair in the dining room (Naruto’s living room was next to the dining room, which in turn adjoined the kitchen, with no walls between them and only the furniture in the kitchen blocking a clear view across) next to her.  
   
Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. His mother’s apron had hid the rest of her clothes because she barely had any other clothes on at all! She was wearing a pair of moderately concealing panty bottoms that covered the top part of her thighs, but Naruto could tell barely concealed the entirety of her fleshy behind, with the bottom portions of the pale, bouncing cheeks being visible, pinched slightly by the tight underwear in a manner most enticing. Now, the Uzumaki household (the mere fact that people called it that again showed Minato wasn’t really in charge) wasn’t exactly the most uptight place-Naruto himself often walked around with a shirt on, but he was a teenager. His mother was married, with a child, and nearly fifty years old, and she was walking around with her body on display for all to see. Her massive bust was such that the tight green top she had on didn’t even cover her boobs, showing an impressive amount of cleavage, and the under portions of her breasts as well. Her entire outfit was also sinfully tight, with the flesh squeezed and bulging out at every section, as if it was just desperate to be free.  
  
He shot a glance behind him, to Sakon. If he was bothered by this display of a grown up, married woman’s sexy body, he didn’t show it. He looked maybe slightly less bored than before, but-well how long had she been dressed like this. It got hot in the kitchen, sure, but this was just ridiculous. The whole thing was weird. Of course, Kushina, who came in second in brains in the household, had her reasons. Even as Naruto wondered exactly what was going on, she stretched a bit, her tits straining-Naruto thought he could even hear the thin fabric stretching as his mother’s body bounced slightly, perky as ever.  
   
Kushina would never have dressed like this around any of Minato’s friends, or Naruto’s, or even her own for that matter. While she wasn’t a prude, sexuality for her was between her and her loving husband. After all these years they still had a physical relationship. But just this morning…  
   
Sakon had just arrived, looking tired from his travels. He dimly looked around the house, seemingly unimpressed. Kushina had suggested he take a shower to get ready for the day, wash off some of the dust from the road. Sakon nodded, leaving his bag of clothes by the door where he’d come in. Kushina busied herself with making sure the guest room was ready, even though Minato had already checked himself the day before. But it never hurt to go over things one more time. She even made sure to take an extra pillow from the master bedroom to the guest room.  
   
Now, while Kushina was no dummy, she could be absentminded from time to time. So while she took the quickest path from the master bedroom, as she had dozens of times before, she forgot that the quickest path happened to be through the adjoining bathroom. Which meant she walked in right while Sakon was cleaning himself up, a simple brain disconnect-she knew Sakon was taking a shower, and she could hear the water running, but somehow that information didn’t cross paths with her ‘wall to the guest room’ line of thought.  
   
Opening the door, those thoughts suddenly intruded on Kushina’s own, as she realized it was hot and moist in the bathroom, cause the shower was on duh. How silly of her to forget. “Oops, sorry, Sakon-chan!” She said, feeling a little embarrassed. She started to back out of the room-and froze.  
   
Sakon hadn’t been facing her when she walked in, but he turned around-and even now Kushina wasn’t sure if he’d done it deliberately, or if he’d simply been surprised as well and was looking to see what had happened, who had entered the room. Either way that meant Kushina had seen, through the glass door of the shower, which was partially open so as to not make the insides fog up and the stall get too steamy, Sakon’s entire naked body. Which, honestly, wasn’t that impressive. Especially not by Kushina’s standards whose husband was one of the fastest, most athletic ninja there ever were, with Minato’s body full of lean, sculpted muscles. By comparison, Sakon looked like the young man he was, more of a kid than a mature adult in form-skinny little legs, flat stomach and undefined pecs, visible collar bones, all covered in running rivulets of water.  
   
But Kushina wouldn’t realize that until later, when she revisited this memory and took stock of exactly what she had seen (which she would do several times). At the moment, she had only been looking at one thing-Sakon’s penis. But even calling it a ‘penis’ wasn’t doing it justice. Every man had a penis, but this… _thing_ was one in a million.  
   
It looked less like a man’s member and more like somebody’s forearm, covered in thick veins. It sprouted from Sakon’s body and dangled, drooping under its own massive weight-Kushina had thought the tip, purple and engorged, might hang below the teenager’s knees! She couldn’t even begin to guess at how long it was, and it didn’t even seem fully erect. Her mind wasn’t up to guessing anything really, and her jaw dropped comically, babbling issuing forth. It sounded like she was trying ‘how?’ but she didn’t have the strength to form the whole word, so it came out ‘huh, huh, huh?’  
   
Sakon had smirked again, and with a handful of soap bubbles, ran his fingers along the length of his monster, from the base, slowly, leisurely up to the tip, massaging the massive meat as if he was just showering and not fully naked in front of a much older woman. He had raised one brown eyebrow at her, water dribbling from the end of his cock-yes, Kushina thought, ‘cock’ was a much better word for it-to fall onto the tiled shower roof (it was an odd sound, so much water built up around and his cock on his cock that it was like a mini-waterfall falling off) and he spoke over the sound of the shower.  
   
“Something wrong, Uzumaki-san?” Unable to tear her eyes away from his dick, which almost made it seem to Kushina’s dazed mind that it was the enormous, jutting behemoth itself talking to her, Kushina shook her head, red hair flapping. She was surely as red herself, blushing from her cheeks to the tips of her hairline. Dimly she noticed other things-the ridged flare of his cocktip, the deep, dark skin of the pole itself, tanner than the rest of his body, the curly pubic hairs about the base (a lot for a sixteen year old who looked like he didn’t even have to shave his face yet) and the two massive balls, which were less of a sack and more of a bulging satchel of flesh, smooth from the shower’s heat. No doubt they were full of sperm, just ready to-  
   
“Ah, sorry!” Kushina shouted, her mouth working again. She turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her. As Sakon went back to showering, she slumped against the door, the pillow dropping from her hands. She tried to think of Minato, her darling husband, his own member which had seemed large to her the first time she’d seen it and now…well not so much. She doubted anything could compare to what she’d just seen, and after taking a few moments to collect her thoughts she stood up. Her clothes hung to her body and Kushina assumed it was the humidity of the bathroom she’d just been in, but after taking further inspection of her now tingling breasts and lower region, she noted her own body was sweating, and she could smell the familiar aroma of her pussy, starting to leak as her arousal grew.  
   
   
“Mom? Mom!?” Naruto said, shocking Kushina back to the present.  
   
“Oh, sorry, what?” Kushina said, focusing back on her son. She didn’t want to look at him, even though he was speaking to her. She wanted to look back at Sakon because now that she knew what he was packing, she could see the distinct tell-tale signs of his cock through his clothes, and just the merest hint of it was enough to get her going. That’s why she was dressed like this, prancing around like a teen who had just woken up after a night of sex and couldn’t be bothered to put on real clothes.  
   
“I said, how long is Sakon going to be staying here?”  
   
_As long as he wants._ “Well, for a few weeks at least. You can show him around, Naruto-chan. You’d like that right, Sakon?” She looked to the other boy, her voice eager. She wanted him to like the idea, wanted him to be pleased with her. He still looked so bored as if she hadn’t seen him naked, like it meant nothing to him. While it meant much more to her.  
   
“I guess.” Bored again.  
   
“Oh, I’ve got an idea!” Kushina said, clapping her hands in front of her. She even hopped in place a little, setting her womanly curves to jiggling. Not a speck of fat on her stomach or arms, calves sculpted muscle, but her thighs, ass and tits belonged on a much larger woman. Somehow it all fit very well on her.  
   
“Naruto, why don’t you show Sakon your special technique? There aren’t a lot of shinobi in Sakon’s town, so he doesn’t get to see many Jutsu.”  
   
Naruto was still confused by the whole thing. “Uh, what technique.”  
   
Kushina cocked her head to the side, chiding. “Oh, you know honey. Your Sexy Jutsu! I bet he’d love to see it. I told him all about it.” In truth, she hadn’t mentioned a word about it to Sakon-after seeing him in the shower, she asked him what he wanted for dinner, and then practically rushed out of the house to go buy all that he had asked for.  
   
Naruto blushed-if the sight of his mom in something skimpier than a bra and her panties wasn’t enough to make him flush, _that_ was. “Uh, mom, is that a good idea? I mean, I usually only do that to distract people, you know.” And once or twice to just look in the mirror when she was naked-before Naruto started having sex with Hinata, she was the only naked woman he’d ever seen.  
   
“Come on, it’ll be neat. Please?” Kushina asked, as casually as if she was asking her son to do the dishes and not transform into a girl in front of a boy he’d just met.  “You look so good when you do it, you’re the best in the whole village at transforming like that.” She looked to Sakon, speaking for his benefit now. “While I bet you could stay as a girl for a whole day and night…if you wanted. And you make such a beautiful young woman.”  
   
Naruto hesitated, face red with embarrassment. “Well, I don’t,” He looked to Sakon, floundering, unsure, wanting some help here. It was strange that he’d turn to Sakon for help but somehow he felt the other boy could help tell him what to do. “Is that something you’d like to see, I mean?”  
   
“Sure it is!” Kushina said. “Naruto, do it. Transform for him.” Her eyes flashed. “ _Now_.”  
   
Oh, crap. That was her “Mother” voice, her head of the household voice, her “I’ve been a ninja for longer than you’ve been alive and you do _not_ want to piss me off” voice.  
  
“Oh-okay.” Naruto said, shuffling his feet. “I guess.”  
   
Kushina beamed. “Great! I’ll just check on the ramen. Wouldn’t want your veggies to burn, Sakon.” She said, like _he_ was the favored son or something. She departed in a blur of red hair and bouncing, jiggling ass and swaying hips. The kitchen door closed behind her, which Naruto thought was odd. But it was shaping up to be an odd day.  
   
Naruto turned to face Sakon, feeling something shifting between him. His mother had been so insistent, and he couldn’t say no to her. But Sakon…well, Naruto had already said he would, so he wouldn’t be back on that.  
   
“Well?” Sakon said, sharply. “Show me this impressive jutsu of yours. Like, now?” His arms were crossed and despite the fact that Naruto knew, on some level, that he could take this kid apart, he was somehow…intimidated? Naruto didn’t _get_ intimidated. At least, not easily.  
   
Still, his mother had been right. This was impressive, lots of people thought so. He’d never been embarrassed about using it before, so why start now. “Ok, then, get ready.” Naruto said, a glint in his eyes that many of his friends would have recognized. “Screw what other people think, I’m Naruto Uzumaki,” his eyes said.  
   
His arms met in front of him, knuckles to the sides, right fist over left, index finger up. The seventeen year old’s eyes closed in a moment of concentration. Sakon simply tapped his foot.  
   
There was a puff of smoke, the sound of a zipper and Naruto, the hyper, brave young man was gone. In his place was a young woman, with features distinct but reminiscent of his own. Not just Naruto with tits, this was clearly a girl, with soft features, long eyelashes, and a cute, upturned mouth with bright, full red lips. Those little whisker marks remained, but Naruko’s hair was done up in two large ponytails, golden bursts of hair that trailed down to her lower back. Still dressed the same, the zipper sound was her jumpsuit being forced open under the pressure of her bust. The clothes clung to her differently, while Naruko was still athletic, it was a softer, tomboyish look. Her jumpsuit front exposed the sheer netted top underneath, showing her swanlike neck and pale skin.  
   
Having decided to go for it, Naruko posed, hands on her hips. “So, what do you think? Pretty impressive, right?” Her voice was high and girly, full of bold energy, the kind of girl who was up for anything and certainly not a shrinking violet type. “I guess my mom was right after all, I do look good like this.” Aside from the bulging breasts, which rivaled Kushina’s in size-although they bounced quite a bit more since Naruko wore no bra-her hips were feminine, tight and curvy, going down to an ass that also stuck out from the jumpsuit.  
   
Naruko turned, raising her hands a little like some fashion model, showing off every inch of her new form. Her jumpsuit was skin tight, hugging her ass sinfully, the pressure and strain also making her tight thighs achingly visible, begging to be touched. If the jumpsuit were any tighter, it would have either ripped or been pushed uncomfortably into Naruko’s vagina by the weight of her heavy ass. As is, Naruko couldn’t have run or jumped like this without her clothes splitting at the seams.  
   
Naruko completed her turn, facing Sakon again. He was closer now, and Naruko beamed at him. “Bet you’ve never seen anything like _this,_ ehhh?” She said, teasingly, full of her pride at her own transformational powers. Other ninja might have been able to change sex, but Naruko had met no one else who could do it quite as well as he could.  
   
She was going to say something else when a hand hooked itself around her slender teeny waist. “Huh?” She said in confusion, as Sakon moved closer. “Hey, what are you-mmf!” She felt Sakon’s body press against hers, and then he kissed her. Sakon’s lips were forcefully working against hers, and Naruko could feel the warmth of his body, her massive breasts pressing against his thin chest. Her nipples poked against the inside of her mesh top in a strangely pleasurable way.  
   
But pleasure wasn’t what she was thinking about right now. What the fuck was happening? Naruko’s hands came up and pushed at Sakon’s bubble vest. Her eyes were wide open as she exerted, and Sakon’s hand began to slip from her side to her back as she made a little progress. Now she could just pull back and stop this weirdo. Naruko focused her eyes through her shock and looked at his face. Sakon’s eyes finally had an expression other than boredom in them. _Hunger_.  
   
Naruko’s hands suddenly grew weak against his bubble vest. His tongue darted through her slightly spread lips, much to her disgust and anger. She tried to shout, but the sound was muffled in their mouths, her protests swallowed by his aggressive, moist kiss. They were pressed close together again, and Naruko could feel _something_ against her thigh, something firm in Sakon’s pants. What, did he carry a club or a metal staff or something?  And why couldn’t she push him away? Even like this, Naruko was strong, it should have been easy to push this jerk over on his skinny ass. And yet, her arms felt tired. She felt heat work up in her cheeks and Naruko closed her eyes without really thinking about it. Somehow her arms went from pushing at his vest to holding it. Her tongue began to move against Sakon’s, and her mouth opened wider.  
   
Sakon bit at her bottom lip, and Naruko squealed in pain and surprise. What a jerk, that hurt! But it also felt kind of… _good._ No, that was wrong. They were two guys, this was gross! But, well, she wasn’t a guy really, she was a girl and he was a man, kissing her hard. She kissed back, and her hands actually found some strength, gripping onto his vest as her tits mashed against his chest. She moaned into the kiss-was this what girls felt like? Was this how it was when he made out with Hinata? This was actually kinda enjoyable, even if it was wrong.  
   
Just as abruptly as it started, the kiss broke off. Sakon stepped back a little his hand falling away from her hip. Her anger was back, and she sputtered in disgust, unable to believe what had just happened.  
   
“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Naruko seethed-but she was careful to keep her voice down for some reason. Sakon smirked at her, as she poked him in the chest with one finger.  
   
“Why did you do that, you sicko?” He chuckled a bit.  
   
“I’m not the one who likes to turn into a big-titted girl.” Sakon countered, not shying away from her anger in the slightest. Maybe it was hard to be intimidated by someone when you had just shoved your tongue in their mouth. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps.  
   
Feeling unexplainably guilty, Naruko turned to face the kitchen door, and Sakon again stepped behind him, almost exactly how she would stand with Hinata sometimes. Just as the door opened, Naruko gasped in shock as she felt Sakon’s thin hand come up and grab her ass!  
   
Kushina stood in the doorway, seemingly unaware of or choosing to ignore Naruko’s expression. She looked at Sakon instead, all smiles. “Oh, good job, Naruko! Didn’t I tell you she would be beautiful?” Kushina beamed, proud of her ‘daughter’s looks in a way that would have embarrassed most children under normal circumstances. And these were definitely _not_ normal circumstances. Naruko would have said something in her embarrassment, but she was a little distracted by the hand that was now groping her ass, fingers squeezing and caressing her through the jumpsuit.  
   
Sakon smiled back at the busty kunoichi, moving his hand to the other side of Naruko’s ass, palming it like a ripe melon. “Oh, you were right Uzumaki-san. I am very impressed.” He said warmly. Somewhere inside of her, Naruko felt a pang of shameful pride-this jerk thought she was beautiful. Even if he was an asshole.  
   
“Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Then Naru-ko” Kushina said, sparing a brief glance at her ‘new’ daughter’ before returning her gaze to Sakon’s face. “And I will set the table for you.”  
   
“Well, that’s very kind, Uzumaki-san. But actually I wanted to talk to Naruko in my room. You know, explain what I’d like to see while I’m here.” With sudden harshness he groped Naruko’s ass, slipping a finger against her packed asscheeks-a difficult task given the tightness of the jumpsuit. Naruko tried to avoid jumping in shock. Sakon pushed harder, forcing her underwear into Naruko’s crack. Her groin felt unbearably hot right now. “We can discuss all the _fun_ we’re going to have together.” Sakon added.  
   
Kushina frowned, just for the briefest of moments. Nobody seemed to notice-Naruko was too busy getting the stuffing squeezed out of her ass, and Sakon was taking time to fully explore the round globes with his fingers. “Well, ok.” She said slowly.  
   
Naruko blushed slightly, leaning back against Sakon’s hand and body. Again she felt a strange warmth throughout her body and that firmness in Sakon’s pants-it felt even firmer, pressed up against her ass and the back of her thigh as well.  This was so fucking wrong, why didn’t she hate this more. _Tell her what happened!_ Naruko thought. Get this jerk kicked out of her house. But…she couldn’t admit that she’d just kissed another guy. Even if he’d kissed her first, and she hadn’t wanted him. It was still so embarrassing, so wrong. But she wouldn’t say anything…yet. She’d tell her parents later, definitely. Her head felt strange, buzzing with new thoughts and sensations. And wait…were they going to his room together? Alone?  
   
Kushina turned, almost angrily on her heel and headed to the kitchen while Sakon started walking, his hand coming up from Naruko’s ass to the crook of her elbow. Unthinkingly, Naruko walked along, reeling from what was going on. It had all happened so fast. And why couldn’t they just talk about this bastard’s trip out in the living room?  
   
Sakon opened the door to his room, pulling Naruko along with him. He looked to her, expectantly, and without knowing why, Naruko closed the door herself.  
   
“Ok, so what the hell is going on? You can’t just go around-ack!” Sakon was up against her body again, invading her personal space, pushing Naruko against the door with jarring force.  
   
“Shut up, dummy.” Sakon said. Well, _he_ was a good judge of character, if nothing else. His hand grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. What the fuck! Was he trying to choke her out? Naruko’s feet kicked weakly against the floor, and her hands beat at Sakon’s wrist-even though she knew that was stupid. If she really wanted to break his hold, she’d grab his fingers and peel them back. But she didn’t, she just sort of thrashed her head as her face grew even redder.  
   
With a firm grip Sakon forced the ineffectually squirming Naruko down to the ground. She felt her knees hit the ground with a thunk, but it didn’t quite register with Naruko. What _did_ register was what Sakon was doing with his other hand-trying to pull his pants down. He seemed to have a problem given how tight they were, so he pulled his hand away. Naruko began gasping for air, but otherwise, made no moves. “What the _fuck_ -“  
   
Finally, with a grunt of effort, Sakon tugged his pants down and with a smacking noise his cock sprung out. Naruko was struck speechless-literally-as Sakon smacked her across the face with the enormous cock.  
   
In a small voice, she asked, “Is that real?” Fully hard now, Sakon’s cock towered over Naruko’s face. In places she didn’t know she had, she felt tingling, a wicked, scary feeling overtaking her. This was the biggest fucking thing she’d ever seen in her life. A flash of her own penis-well Naruto’s penis (it was scary how _not_ scary it was that Naruko thought of ‘him’ as another person) shot through her mind. It was the difference between a little tugboat and a huge cargo hauler. Aside from big, with a tip that was maybe as big around as a fucking baseball, and thick, weighty-exactly like the club she had first mistaken it for, it looked _angry_ , swollen veins, red foreskin, deep purple head. This thing wasn’t a tool for making love, it was a weapon of flesh, punishing and…irresistible.  
   
“For god’s sake, _shut up!_ ” Sakon said. He grabbed her pony tails and tugged, twisting at the sensitive strands of hair. Naruko cried out in pain-again being careful not to make too much noise.  
   
And then he shoved his cock in her mouth. Naruko tried to scream this time, forgetting the need to be quiet in her absolute shock and disgust. But with her mouth packed to the prim just by Sakon’s cockhead, barely a whisper of sound came out. Instead she vibrated his meat, tongue thrashing as if her puny appendage could force this monster out. To Sakon, it just felt damn good. Keeping a firm grip on her pony tails, he started shoving more of his meat inside.  
   
_Its too big!_ Naruko thought, thrashing her body about again. The dick tunneled inside her mouth, and her jaw was forced open so wide she thought it might dislocate, a burning sensation already spreading through her head. It was so hot, thick and hard. It tasted, well, fleshy, and kind of…salty? There was some liquid on the tip that was strange, Naruko guessed that was precome. She knew about it of course, but she had never thought she’d be tasting it while some guy she barely knew was using her mouth like she wasn’t an actual person and just some kind of sex toy. She could bit him, she knew, but instead Naruko wrenched her mouth further even more, careful not to let her teeth touch him at all.  
   
She looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears. Sakon didn’t see her though, his eyes were closed in pleasure as his hips kept ramming forward, forcing Naruko’s head painfully against the door. She tried to move away from the wood grinding into the back of her head, but that forced the dick even further down her throat. She felt a weird, tickling sensation at the back of her throat-it must be that little red swingy thing, getting pushed against the roof of her throat by this enormous dick.  
   
Naruko retched, a crude, ugly sound. Her face screwed up, as her body rebelled, trying to force this violating cock out, a hopeless task. Sakon just kept cramming her head full of cock, and Naruko found it difficult to breathe. Her legs kicked, but it was a lot feebler this time. _Oh god, am I going to die?_ Was this how it ended for Naruko, gagging and choking to death on some evil bastard’s elephant dong?  
   
“Glag, glug, glugh. Hurrgg!” Her throat made terrible noises and Naruko felt spit foaming up inside her packed throat. That just made things slicker and wetter for Sakon.  
  
“Good girl.” He moaned, mostly to himself. After giving one good last thrust that slammed Naruko’s head against the door again, he began the long slow process of sliding out. In horror but also relief, Naruko realized he hadn’t even put the whole thing inside her mouth. Probably cause that woulda been impossible, she thought.  
  
Once her mouth was clear, Naruko spat and coughed, hocking desperately to clear her throat. Sakon didn’t exactly back off, he just smeared his dripping cockhead over her face, leaking precome like a loose faucet.  
   
“Ahh! Stop, _stop!_ You fucking pervert!” Naruko’s voice was weak, her throat hoarse.  
   
“You sick bastard, I’m gonna-ugh, ublf!” Sakon was back inside her, pushing his pants further down his legs so he could spread his hips. She couldn’t stop him. This was it, Sakon was going to rape her mouth and throat, use her face like a pussy until he got off. Again he punished her throat-she swore she could feel her neck stretching. Sakon could attest to that, it looked like Naruko had a fucking goiter as her gullet was packed full of dick.  
   
“Fuck, your throat is so fucking tight!” Sakon said, grunting in pleasure. The little redhead MILF had kept him half hard all day, ever since she saw him in the shower. And she hadn’t bothered to come in and do-unf- _this-_ he thought, battering Kushina’s daughter’s face. If he was going to try to choke her to death, he had a much better chance with his prick and not his hands. Spit fairly fountained forth from Naruko’s mouth as more and more of his dick was swallowed up inside her tight, spasming esophagus.  
   
Speaking of the MILF in question, she was inside the kitchen, fuming as she stirred a pot of ramen. She had gone out and gotten Sakon’s favorites, and he’d barely said ‘thank you.’ He should be in here, helping her. Kushina huffed and harruphed in quiet anger. That little…prick.  
   
Well, his prick was anything but little, of course. She had said fifteen minutes to dinner, who would care if she took a few extra minutes. Turning the flames of the stove off, Kushina was very glad she was already practically naked. She kept hearing knocking sounds from the guest room, those kids were probably moving furniture or something. One of her hands delved inside her panties and found her leaking pussy, which had been in a near constant state of arousal since the shower incident. Her bosom heaved as Kushina’s breath hitched, fingers blurring against her clitoris. With the other hand she pawed at her tits, mashing the thin top into her twin knockers-one woman’s little hand wasn’t nearly enough for the mighty titties, so she moved quickly, squeezing her nipples and palming the flesh, squeezing hard, rough. She gasped, thinking about that cock. It dominated her mind, and again she realized it hadn’t been fully hard. What would that look like?  
   
Just the thought was enough to make her squeal, and with a sudden surge of horniness, Kushina plunged three fingers inside her cunt, thumb jammed down on her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned. “Sak-ooon~” She breathed, feeling her orgasm beginning to overtake her.  
   
Elsewhere…

 

“Sakon, you motherfucker!” Naruko shouted-an extremely prescient choice of words, Sakon thought.  
   
“I’m a guy!” Naruko said in a strained, raspy, significantly un-guy like voice. “This is fucking wrong! Just stop right now, and I won’t say anything to anybody.” Naruko huffed, spitting out a wad of precome and drool. Her chin was absolutely coated in the stuff, and it had leaked out to land on her tits, straining at her mesh top. For some reason her nipples were hard.  
   
Sakon merely shook his head and reached down, tugging at the jumpsuit’s zippers. The breasts spilled forwards as the zipper rested below them, still yearning to be free. With that done, Sakon squeezed one of the big tits as roughly as he had groped Naruko’s ass. This new sensation sent a shiver through Naruko’s body, and her protests and curses were cut off with a girly moan.  
   
“Ooh, oh. That feels…” She cut off, choking back on her words.  
   
Sakon mocked her. “What? Good? You like it when I squeeze these fat fuckin tits you little slut? Of course you do, what girl doesn’t like to have her tits fondled?” He said rhetorically.  
   
“I am NOT a girl!” Naruko’s hands formed tiny little fists at her sides. “I’m a guy, just like you and-unf!” Sakon shut her up the hard way, again his dick burrowing inside her throat, nearly bulging her neck out.  
   
“No, you’re not.” He shushed her, having to speak up to be heard over the constant retching, puking sounds Naruko was making around his enormous cock.

 

“I’m a guy, that’s why I have this big-fuckin-cock,” He timed his words with choice hard thrusts, his swaying balls connecting with Naruko’s chin before bouncing off. The saliva and drool stuck to them, making a sticky, nasty bridge of the stuff as he sawed further in her face-hole.  
   
“And you are just on your knees getting skull-fucked. It’s what you’re meant for. Women like you are just spittoons, troughs to be filled up with sticky, hot jizz. That’s what you want, deep down inside your stupid girl minds. Your job is in the house, cleaning, cooking, and getting stuffed with dick until you can hardly walk straight.” He said cruelly. He was getting close to making this bitch take the whole thing, and he wasn’t going to stop. If she passed out, that was too goddamn bad. Still, if she choked out on his cock, that wouldn’t be as fun. Sakon wouldn’t stop if that happened, of course, but it wouldn’t be as fun.  
   
He pulled out, his entire dick sloppy and shiny with spit. Idly he whacked it on her face, uncaring if it hurt her or bothered her, or whatever. Who gave a shit what this blonde bimbo thought? The MILF had said about fifteen minutes, and he was going to milk every second of those fifteen minutes for all he could from this tight, squeezing throat. Obviously Naruko had never been with a guy before (not that it mattered much with Sakon’s size), and he was looking forward to taking her other two virginities as well.  
   
As for what Naruko was thinking, she was thinking about her, or rather Naruto’s dick. But this… **thing** was nearly three times the size of his dick. _You don’t measure up because you’re not a **real man.** _ A voice inside her thought. That was enough to send a rivulet of girljuice down the space between her pussy and her boxers, space that was rapidly filling up and sticking too her, with excess running down her legs.  
   
“Oh…gawd.” Naruko moaned, the next time Sakon withdrew, feeling her underwear stick to her inner thighs, sticky and slick with some other fluid. “Your cock is…so fuckin big.”  
   
Sakon scoffed. Obviously. But…he took a small camera phone out, able to take videos, and trained it on Naruko’s messy, sloppy, spit-covered face. You could barely see it in the frame because his dick took up so much space.  
   
“Say that again.” Sakon commanded. Slowly Naruko noticed the camera, and halfheartedly brought her hands up over her mesh-covered cleavage, angry again.  
   
“Fuck no! Get that out of my face!” Naruko retorted. Once again, she didn’t make any effort to snatch the camera from him or, you know, stand up and walk out. Although that might have been hard-he’d fucked her throat so much her muscles barely had any oxygen in them. Naruko wasn’t sure she _could_ stand up on her own anymore.  
   
Turning the record button off with a flick of his thumb, Sakon held it by his side. With his other hand, he balled up a hand and smashed it into Naruko’s face, prompting another shriek of pain and surprise. It wasn’t a hard punch, it was barely a punch at all more of a close handed slap. Naruko had been hit a thousand times harder. But something about being on her knees, mouth full of sloppy spit and precome, and the ever-present threat of _that dick_ nearby like an executioner’s axe waiting to fall...  
   
“Say that again.” Sakon pressured. He jammed his cock back in her throat with his free hand, and began thrusting dangerously fast. With this frenzied pace, he was able to get the whole thing inside-glancing down he could see the bulge all the way down between Naruko’s  fucking huge tits, and her mesh top finally ripped open slightly at all the pressure. Pressure that Naruko thought would suffocate her, or tear her throat in two, or break her jaw, or that the impacts of his pelvis and dirty, disgusting pubic hair might smash her nose out of alignment. The scary thing was she didn’t actually dread any of those things too much.  
   
Giving Naruko thirty seconds of total dick impalement, wherein she weakly gurgled, fluttered her eyes and kicked her feet, Sakon pulled out, a long involved in process-none of Naruko’s four throat sphincters seemed to want to let his cock go, her body betraying what her mind would never say.  
   
He flicked the camera back up. Trying to act defiant, Naruko shied her head away a bit. He nudged her stomach with his foot, roughly. “Your…cock,” Naruto gasped out, something inside breaking more painfully and thoroughly than any shattered bone.  
   
Sakon kicked her again, a bit more forcefully this time, prompting, insisting, refusing to be refused. “Your cock is so… _fucking…big!”_ Naruko said. She looked up at the camera, a glare promising vengeance that would have been more effective had her face not been read with tears and covered in spit. Sakon added a little more, hawking back and dropping a big dollop of spit on her forehead. He smushed it into her hair with his prick helmet.  
   
Then Naruko surprised the both of them, rearing her back a bit and stretching her gaping maw impossibly, obscenely wide and popping his cockhead back in her mouth like a dog eager to get her favorite tennis ball. Hollowing her cheeks out, Naruko lunged her head forward, a sword swallower to put any circus performer to shame. Sakon kept filming.  
   
Naruko was thinking of Hinata again, but this time she was sucking Sakon’s cock, her cute little white eyes squinched up from the effort. Naruko bobbed her head just like Hinata did, and reared back, keeping the oversized mushroom tip in her head. She swirled her tongue about it, leaving Sakon fairly stunned. He was right, this bitch was just a slut-she had just been waiting for someone like him to come along. Well, if there was anyone else like him, unlikely.  
   
Naruko tried to avoid looking up at it, but she was shamefully, painfully aware of the camera, recording every second of her own participation in this humiliating face fuck. She gagged herself willingly on more than a foot of cock, unable to swallow the whole thing. She looked up at Sakon again, past the camera, as she had before. This time he locked eyes with her, grinning. She wasn’t looking for mercy this time. Naruko wanted _help_. Help taking this monster to the hilt. Sakon flicked the camera off-he was going to need both hands for this. He was such a bastard, and he made her cunt absolutely drenched without even touching it.  
   
“Good fucking whore!” He said, and Naruko felt a horrible thrill at those words, getting off on her own abuse. With one hand on one of her pigtails, Sakon grabbed Naruko’s neck with the other. Crouching over Naruko and holding her like some bizarrely-shaped container for dickmeat-which it was in his estimation-Sakon pushed, cramming every last sweaty, musky inch of his dick inside her. With his hand around her bulging neck, swollen to almost twice the size wrapped around his cock, Sakon massaged his own prick helmet, using Naruko’s head like a masturbatory aid to jack off inside her fucking gullet. That was it, now that she was as eager for his dick as any well trained fuck-pig, he couldn’t hold off any longer.  
   
Sakon pulled out and Naruko’s face held a momentarily look of disappointment, her features saying ‘aw, no more?” But that quickly vanished as she remembered she wasn’t enjoying this. She was mad! But even in her addled state she knew what was coming and she snarled.  
   
“Look, just cause I let you…don’t you dare!” And of course, she _had_ let him, she could have stopped him a dozen different ways, but she didn’t.  
   
Sakon jacked his dick off desperately, inches from Naruko’s face. “You stupid jerk,” She muttered, and then she stuck her tongue out, dipping it inside his gaping piss-slit, which was nearly the size of ‘her’ whole penis tip. Somewhere they heard a voice call out “Dinner’s ready!” Kushina’s timing, fate’s idea of a cruel joke.  
   
“Ahh, fuckk!” Sakon said, and his cock, impossibly, seemed to swell even further. The main vain pulsed like a hose trying to force out a blockage and then fairly exploded. The first rope of jizz splattered across Naruko’s face, and she screamed at the sticky, wet, _heavy_ sensation. This stuff was fucking thick, like oil.  
   
“Damn you!” She shouted. If she had been thinking, she would have kept her mouth shut to avoid any possibility of tasting the stuff. But then again, maybe Naruko was acutely aware of that. And indeed, the next few shots landed in her open mouth-which felt like it would never close completely again, so sore from its stretching.  
   
Sakon came again and again, pointing his fleshpipe at her tits, at her face, even cruelly pressing it up against her nostrils. A lance of dickcream shot straight up her nose and, it felt to Naruko like it went up her brain. She gagged on that, choking and sputtering and Sakon took that opportunity to plug her mouth shut. The rest of it-maybe a full liquid cup, maybe more-shot straight down Naruko’s throat to her stomach.    
   
Sakon pulled off, tugging slightly and sending a final shot to pile up on Naruko’s tongue, just one shot being enough to give her a good mouthful. They locked eyes again, a silent mental battle taking place. Again, Naruko lost. Or won, depending on your perspective, and with an audible, almost cartoonish gulp, Naruko swallowed this boy’s come, drank it down like it was sweet nectar.  
   
“Open!” He shouted, slapping her face again. She did, dutifully, and he inspected, making sure she had gotten every drop. Naruko moaned, and actually rubbed her head a bit, like he was petting a dog.  
   
“Good little slut, aren’t ya.” He breathed.  
   
Naruko scowled, cheeks burning red. “I hate you.” She said. But she didn’t mean it. This boy and his humongous cock, which even now, soft, temporarily empty of come, made her own like a little kids, another scalding reminder of inferiority compared to her new houseguest, she didn’t hate them. She felt confused, and strange, like there were butterflies in her stomach, and not quarts of syrupy ball-batter.  
   
Sakon had the camera out, this time just taking pictures. “Say cheese, you stupid cunt.” He said, snapping few pictures of the ruined, almost unrecognizable Naruko. She bit the inside of her cheek, clenching her cheeks. “Fuck you” She muttered. She meant ‘fuck me’.  
   
Sakon hitched his pants up, performing the strange magic trick of shoving his snake back in his pants. Naruko reached out, touching it just lightly. She just wanted to touch it. She spoke, face down, pleading shamefully.  
   
“Please, I…I have a girlfriend,” She said. Sakon laughed and buckled his pants. Naruko continued, clutching his thighs, holding close, desperate.  
   
“Don’t tell anyone, you can’t. Please, promise me, no one can know.”  
  
Sakon shrugged. “Why shouldn’t I tell someone? Why shouldn’t I tell _everyone?”_  
   
Naruko shook her head, tears flying. “I’ll…I’ll letyoudoitagain.” She muttered.  
   
Sakon heard, but he cocked a hand to his ear anyway. “What?” He asked.  
   
Naruko looked up, a crazy dick drunk look on her face. “I’ll suck your cock again. Just please don’t tell anyone.” She looked down at herself, her splattered, torn mesh top, her jumpsuit packed full of girlflesh, the floor splattered with spit and a few errant drops of come.  
   
“I’m sorry I made such a mess.” Sakon smacked her again, but it was softer, almost affectionate. She cooed and he held his hand against his cheek. Naruko nuzzled against.  
   
“I know you are, Naruko. And next time, you’ll do a lot more than suck.” He promised. “Come on, stupid.”  
   
They headed to the bathroom to get washed up just as Kushina knocked on the door, reminding them again of dinner. “In a minute!” Sakon snapped, and Naruko cringed. If he spoke like that to his mother-  
   
“Ok, Sakon-chan! Just checking,” Kushina said, sounding cheery as ever.  
   
Later, the trio sat down, Naruto back in his male form. He looked down at the ramen, eyeing it suspiciously. Sakon gulped it down eagerly, again not bothering to thank Kushina in his haste-having built up quite the appetite. The redhead was just glad he was enjoying it. Her eyes went to her son-his jumpsuit pulled up all the way now.  
   
“Naruto, what’s that on your headband?” She asked, pointing. Naruto looked down in horror, seeing a last remnant of come. Showing one of his rare flashes of intelligence, Naruto looked around the room for something to save him-one glance at Sakon showed that he was completely disinterested. Naruto’s eyes fell on his glass of milk, and he pointed, impossibly glad like a sailor lost at sea spotting shore.  
   
“I-I must have spilled!” He said. Kushina seemed satisfied, but slightly distrusting. Anyway she looked down, just as Sakon looked up at Naruto. Was that something akin to kindness on his face? Probably not. Naruto drew a finger across the drying droplet and plucked it into his mouth.  
   
He hated the taste-he told himself-and drank the rest of his milk. “I love milk,” Naruto said lamely. 

 

Sakon muttered, “What a dummy.” Kushina tittered at that, not a thought given to reprimand Sakon.  
   
The MILF, in her come-soaked panties, which she thought her dinner napkin covered, the boy who had just been a throat-fucked girl, and the horse-hung teen sat and ate their ramen. Sakon cleared his throat. “You know what, thanks for having me, Uzumaki-san. “ He looked her right in the eyes, and Kushina looked away, blushing.  
   
“I think I’m going to like it here.”  
   
**To be continued...**


	2. Proper Food Prep

**Chapter 2: Proper Food Preparation.**  
   
Spoons clinked and clanked as Kushina, Naruto, and Sakon ate their meal. Kushina and Naruto were both eating gingerly, slowly, though for different reasons. Kushina kept glancing at Sakon and Naruto to see if they liked the food she had made, although she barely flicked her eyes in  Naruto’s direction and would let her gaze linger over Sakon. Naruto was taking his time, letting the soup slow down. Though his body was no longer female, his neck and throat felt stretched out, distorted, and he wondered if they would ever be the same.  
  
Kushina caught the sight of a blush on her son’s cheeks. In a quiet place, Naruto hoped his throat _didn’t_ go back to normal, all the better to...do _that_ again.  
  
“Is everything good, boys?” Kushina asked, focusing on Sakon’s response.  
  
The thin teen, who had been focused on eating and seemed to be much less bothered by whatever was making the Uzumakis look so distracted and preoccupied, actually bothered to look up from his ramen and give Kushina his full attention. “Everything’s very good, Uzumaki san.”  
  
Kushina grinned at him, glad he appreciated her hard work. A hint of pink spread through the soft skin of her face. Naruto noticed, and felt a strange feeling slither through his stomach. She never seemed to be so pleased when he or his father complimented her cooking. Naruto personally didn’t care for the ramen, too many vegetables and not enough meat. At Sakon’s request, his mother had said. What kind of guy didn’t like meat?  
  
Just thinking about Sakon and meat in such rapid succession brought to mind an image Naruto would never forget-Sakon’s giant cock, so close to his face. He remembered sticking his tongue out, and the flood that had followed. He blushed. This was so wrong! He was a guy, and not gay, at all!  
  
Sakon cleared his throat. “But aren’t you forgetting something?” He looked significantly at Kushina.  
  
“Oh, yeah!” She said. “The salad, right.” Kushina had meant to bring it out earlier, but she had been distracted by thoughts of that magnificent cock she’d seen at the shower. Her panties were stained with barely dried girl juice, and yet looking at Sakon sitting there, she barely felt satisfied. “I’ll get it right now.”  
  
Kushina stood up from the table, turning slowly. She didn’t walk to the kitchen door so much as strut, taking care to cross her feet directly in front of each other so as to make her ass sway and bounce, hips flexing as she showed off her incredible, womanly curves. She imagined Sakon would enjoy the show, what teenage boy wouldn’t? With her huge ass, her panties were barely able to cover the whole thing, the pale flesh jiggling with every step, for all to see.  
  
Sakon definitely noticed, and Naruto felt embarrassed to see his mom behaving in such a way. But then when Sakon reached a hand under the table, he felt a little upset. Naruto recognized that motion-Sakon was adjusting his dick, something he’d done himself many times at this table when thoughts of Hinata entered his mind. Only Sakon would probably have a much trickier time with that python of his. Still, this guy was getting hard looking at his mom’s ass, Naruto thought, even as Kushina crossed the threshold of the kitchen. She held back, letting Sakon get one last look at her long smooth legs and big booty before the door closed. Naruto was…jealous.  
  
Wait, _jealous?_ Of who? Certainly not Sakon-Naruto knew his mother was attractive, but that didn’t mean he was attracted to her. He didn’t want her showing off like that for him or anybody else. But if someone was going to show off for Sakon-no, that was wrong. Naruto shook his head, not noticing that, with Kushina gone, Sakon’s attention was back on him.  
  
In fact, Sakon had stood up and crossed to Naruto’s side of the table, standing over him. The sixteen year old could be very quiet when he wanted to be. “Transform, _slut._ ”  
   
Naruto gasped, shocked by his sudden appearance and the harshness of his words. He looked up at him, feeling very small even though they were about the same height.  
   
“What, no way!” He shook his head so rapidly Sakon thought the dummy might make himself dizzy.  
  
“Its dinner time,” Naruto said, as if the _time_ was the only thing wrong with what Sakon had just said. He seemed to remember that a little later. “I mean, no, I’m not doing…that again.” He had said he would though, as long as Sakon kept it a secret, and deep down Naruto knew he would.  
  
Sakon was insistent, his voice low and angry. “Transform. Right now, while the big-ass MILF is still busy.” Naruto sputtered again, upset at the comment about his mom, but then again, jealous in a strange way. As a girl, his ass wasn’t as big as his mom, but his tits…  
  
Quickly he made the justu motion, and in a puff of smoke, Naruko was sitting at the dinner table, jumpsuit pushed down by the size of her breasts. There were minor tears in her net top from when Sakon had groped her earlier.  
  
Sakon gripped her by the chin, tilting her head up, almost romantically. They kissed passionately, and even though Naruko wanted to, she made no squeals of protest this time, no feeble attempts to get away. Of course, it would have been more romantic had Sakon not grabbed her nipple through her top and pinched down hard. _That_ made her squeal alright, and lean back against her chair. Sakon followed, pushing her against the back of the chair and running his hands all over his body. His thin fingers danced and trailed over Naruko’s tight teenage body, the valley of her cleavage, the tight expanse of her stomach through her jumpsuit, even lingering just an inch or two above her crotch.  
  
It took everything Naruto had not to unzip all the way for him and let him put his hand in her boxers, to touch her moist pussy. But instead she merely sucked at Sakon’s tongue in her mouth, eagerly accepting as his hands squeezed and prodded her body, making no effort to be gentle or comforting. This was not a kiss of affection, it was a passionate, almost angry act, as Sakon swapped spit with the busty blonde, exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
  
The kiss broke off suddenly, and Naruto gasped. She looked at him, all the anger gone just for a second. Her eyes looked at him with arousal, and something like hope. Maybe he wasn’t such a jerk after-  
  
_Whap!_  
  
Sakon’s hand smacked across Naruko’s face, and she wheeled her head back, angrily. A hand came up to touch her throbbing cheek. “Hey! Watch it you-“  
  
He hit her again, and again, and then a fourth time, rapidly turning her face red from the impacts. Then he twisted one of her pony tails and smashed her face down against the table. The hard wood felt shockingly cold against Naruko’s heated body, her left cheek mashed against the firm surface. The contrast of the sharp stings of his slaps and the solid concussive force of the table rattled Naruko’s brain around, disorienting the girl, who was never too bright to begin with. She panted at the pain, arms flailing uselessly. But if she wanted to…  
  
“The next time I tell you to do something, you do it, stupid bitch. A woman’s job is to obey her man, and I don’t like to repeat myself.” Sakon growled.  
  
For an instant, Naruko felt dizzy at the implications-was he _her man?_ But then-  
  
“I’m not a wom-uhh” She moaned as Sakon latched his mouth on her neck. He sucked and kissed his way up and down, and Naruko’s eyes closed. Her flailing arms ceased and gripped the sides of the table for support, as if she might fall right through. His hands were back on her body, rubbing all over as he bit down, hard. This was not a lover’s nip, this was an animal marking its prey. Naruko closed her eyes and cooed, breasts electric with sensation, pussy throbbing with need. If only he would touch her _there_ , just for a moment, Naruko wanted it so much, sure it would feel absolutely-  
  
“Sakon-chan!” Kushina’s voice called from the kitchen. “Could you come here for a minute, I need your help with something!” Sakon pulled back, leaving whiteish indentations on Naruko’s neck. He smacked her across the back of the head as Naruko tried to get back to a normal sitting position again, a quick reminder of his anger, a little dope slap for the big-titted teen.  
  
“Don’t go anywhere, bitch.” Sakon said, wiping a bit of saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Naruko made a soft exhalation from between clenched teeth. “Wa-wait.”  
  
But Sakon was already gone, making his way to the kitchen in what was practically a march. Had she really just asked him to wait, instead of cursing his name and kicking his ass?  
  
Naruko looked down at the crotch of her jumpsuit, which had darkened. There was another puddle in her boxers, making them sticky again, right after all the juices she had secreted during Sakon’s throat-fuck had dried up. She fairly panted with need, left feeling all pent up, a firework without a spark.  
  
Sakon opened the kitchen door rudely with his foot, taking a moment to drink in the sight before him. Kushina was bent over at the waist, legs ramrod straight and all the luscious curves of her womanly body on display. Her panties rode up and it didn’t escape Sakon’s notice that they were darkened a little, where the puffy mound of her pussy was nearly visible through the tight bottoms.  She was rummaging through the kitchen drawers, every slight motion causing her ass to dip and sway in an almost hypnotic manner. There was really only one thing to do.  
  
Raising one hand, Sakon crashed the flat of his palm into Kushina’s asscheek, setting the flesh to jiggling and dancing. The impact released a sharp, cracking sound like thunder, and would probably leave a bright red handprint. Kushina’s back shot up, rigid, as she wheeled about. “What the hell was-“  
  
She cut off as she saw who it was. Sakon, standing a little bit taller than her, with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
“Sakon!” She shouted, her anger dissipating almost immediately, leaving surprise and the tingling sensation of her well-struck ass. She raised a finger and waggled it like a stern schoolteacher, adopting a lecturing tone.  
  
“Sakon-chan, you can’t do things like that. I’m a married woman you know.” _My body’s only for my husband,_ she meant to add, but somehow nothing came out. Sakon merely smiled at her, impressed she didn’t even seem angry.  
  
“You can’t just go around smacking girl’s behinds, it’s rude.” She said, feeling actually quite flattered.  
  
Sakon raised his hands placating. “Oh, I didn’t mean it to be rude, Uzumaki.” Kushina noticed he’d dropped the honorifics, as well as just how close and alone they were in the hot kitchen. Sweat beaded on her forehead.  
  
“That was just a little reward.”  
  
“A reward?” Kushina repeated, confused but also glad merely at the idea of this stud giving her a reward.  
  
“Yes,” Sakon continued, smiling and looking at her with a strange expression. It wasn’t quite complimentary, but it seemed to be approving. Kushina liked it, however he felt at the moment.  
  
“A reward for you being here, in the kitchen, as you should be. I’m glad to see you know your proper place, unlike so many other women.”  
  
Normally, Kushina would have smacked someone for saying such misogynist shit, but now she merely blushed, indignant and angry. And aroused, in some dark, perverted part of her mind that she hadn’t even really known was there. It was stupid to say such things, stupid to even think them. She should set Sakon straight. Women weren’t just domestic slaves, dammit!  
  
Yes, she really _should_ say something. And yet…  
  
She ran a hand over her ass, turning her body to the side so he could see his handiwork. There was indeed a bright red mark, and she traced her fingers over it, even tugging up the side of her panties a bit, revealing even more of her ass and upper thigh. “Sakon, you can’t act that way.” He looked nonplussed.  
  
“At least, not in front of Naruto, and certainly not Minato.” Just saying her husband’s name while looking at this boy made her feel guilty and agonizingly dirty.  
  
“They might get the…wrong idea.” She finished quietly, looking at his deep brown eyes. Or worse yet, they come to the correct conclusion, that happily married mother of one Kushina had developed a crush on this little jerk and his enormous prick.  
  
Sakon took a step closer to her and she tensed up, afraid but excited. Then he turned to the side, giving her a clear path to the door. “Lock the door.” He said flatly, not asking her. Telling her.  
  
Kushina’s eyebrows went up. “Eh, the door? But why?”  
  
He didn’t say anything, and Kushina, filled with conflicting emotions, let her curiosity and arousal for this boy rule her actions. She walked to the door and locked it, not for the first time wondering why they even _had_ a lock on the kitchen door. But she supposed there had to be a good reason behind it, after all. A ninja could never be too careful when it came to home safety.  
  
_Ziiip._ She head a familiar, metallic sound, and it froze Kushina in her tracks. Eyes on the door in front of her, hand falling from the lock, she couldn’t believe that he had done what she thought he had done. But what else could it be? She heard rustling as what sounded like a long zipper finished being pulled down. Was this really happening? She thought back to the shower, the image of that wet, soapy cock blotting out all her other thoughts. Wasn’t that what had made her dress and act this way in the first place? Hadn’t she finger-fucked herself to climax right here in this very kitchen only minutes earlier? Dreaming about that dick? Fantasizing about it?  
  
_Craving_ it?  
  
She turned around and watched as Sakon lazily stroked himself with one small hand. It was…even _bigger_ than in the shower, she realized. He had been surprised then, and only half hard. Now he looked to be fully erect, the entire length throbbing with desperate teenage arousal. He looked stiff, unyielding, massive, dominating. This was better than she could have ever hoped.  His cock leapt from his groin like some massive tree limb, certainly over a foot in length. Kushina’s knees wobbled.  
  
“Oh my god, Sakon!” She said, her voice breathless and filled with awe. This was beyond her wildest dreams.  
  
“You, you can’t…” Kushina trailed off, unable to tell this young boy with such a massive dong what to do. It wasn’t her place to give him orders. She wanted to look away, at least, she wanted to _want_ to look away. That was what a woman like her was supposed to do in this position right? Glance away out of a sense of propriety, act scandalized and scold this impertinent brat. But she merely locked her eyes on the cock, the enormous mushroom tip, dark and swollen. The mighty, swaying shaft, barely able to stand up under its full weight. She thought, with a dark rush of excitement, that if Sakon titled it fully vertical, it might reach up all the way past his stomach to the bottom of his chest, such was its length. More than _double_ Minato’s size, she thought.  
  
“It’s the biggest thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” Kushina complimented with the simple honest tone of one acknowledging a master’s talents. Wait. Had she just said that aloud?  
  
“So…thick.” She said, drawing closer. Sakon’s whole attitude-the bored expression, the rudeness, the sexist comments, didn’t seem so bad. He was just speaking his mind, unafraid of what anyone else thought. Kushina smiled like a loopy, lovestruck teen at his dick. He was so bold and impressive, taking his dick out in front of a married woman, with her son in the next room over!  
  
 “Amaaazing,” She drew out, eyes on the precome leaking tip. She had dressed herself up like a little whore, and she realized now Sakon was right. She deserved to be rewarded. Kushina licked her lips. Guilt and arousal fought in her head and again it was no contest. She stepped close to him, one hand reaching out. More impressed than Naruko had been, Sakon thought. Less afraid too, Kushina wanted what she saw and she was going to get it.  
  
“That’s right," He prompted. “I know you want it, Kushina.”  
  
Slowly her fingers wrapped around him, and she marveled at how much of his cock was left uncovered. “Oh, Sakon, this is incredible.”  
  
She whispered, not even bothering to look up at him. His balls hung fat and low beneath his dick, two swinging spheres that she simply marveled at. In her eyes, only this boy’s privates were reflected, dominating her fields of vision and thought. She began to stroke it, exploring every inch of the massive meat. Up, to the tip, which she couldn’t fit in one hand, spongy yet so firm. Hot and heavy against her dainty hands. Then down, all the way to the rigid base, playing with his thatch of pubic hair.  
  
“Ooh!” She exclaimed, as Sakon grabbed her ass. He kneaded the flesh, causing the skin to puff out between his fingers as he squeezed so hard, almost hurting her. Minato never touched her like this, he was gentle, loving. Respectful of her and her wishes, almost deferential in many respects where as Sakon clearly expected her to defer to him. Soon she had to add a second hand, wanting to go faster but with Sakon’s size, there was a lot of surface area to cover. Her nervousness and the filthiness of this whole situation made her movements slightly clumsy, like some fifteen year old giving her boyfriend her first handjob.  
  
She rubbed at his balls with one hand, trailing her fingernails gently over them. Sakon moaned softly, and Kushina blushed, taking that sound as its own reward.  
  
“Do you like that, big boy?” She cooed, her voice sounding slightly less teasing and more sincere than she’d meant. Kushina really wanted him to enjoy what she was doing for him, to be pleased by her efforts. And one glance at this huge cock told her that whatever she did with it would be quite the effort indeed. He merely nodded, eyes roving over her form with obvious animal lust.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,“ She whispered to him, leaning against his young lean body, which gave him greater access to her ass. He cupped it with two hands, bouncing it and jiggling the flesh, fondling under her cheeks and running a finger through her crack against the tight cloth of her panties. Sakon even, bold as ever, rubbed her asshole just for a moment, causing Kushina to gasp in shock.  
  
“You’re a little jerk.” She said, jacking faster, and harder, arms working up and down like she was pumping at a well. “You can’t just do whatever you want whenever you get a hard-on,” Kushina tried to reprimand him. Sakon ignored him, which was easy. Kushina practically ignored what she was saying too.  
  
His hands came up off her ass, and she almost frowned in disappointment. Except with this log in her hands, Kushina could never be disappointed again. She twisted and tugged at her hands, wanting to try new things for him, to do the very best she could for this teenage monstercock. Sakon’s fingers traced her bare skin, rubbing her sides, trailing along her spine, before resting on her shoulders. He pushed, firmly, his intent was obvious.  
  
Well, clearly, Kushina thought, squeezing at his tip and loving how it swelled up against her fingers. With a cock like this he didn’t need to be subtle.  
  
Kushina complied, despite wanting to tell him to slow down, to wait. The stove bubbled and she remembered Naruto was probably wondering what they were doing. Still she felt the kitchen tiles bump against her bare knees suddenly, and she looked up at him. His huge cock looked even larger now that it was above her, and her fingers splayed out along his length.  
  
“You’re dressed like such a slut,” Sakon mocked her, and she blushed furiously.  
  
“For you,” She said, again staring at the helmet of his dick. He crouched a bit, pants falling down against his ankles, revealing pale legs and thin calves as he bent down, aiming his dick underneath her flimsy top. The heat from him was incredibly, warming up her skin and causing goosebumps to appear on Kushina’s suddenly cool arms. She was dripping for this thing, and she gasped as he crammed his dick underneath her little bra, in-between her heaving breasts.  
  
Sakon grunted at the tight fit-the cloth felt soft and tantalizing against his skin, and Kushina’s twin fluffy pillows were like heaven. He mashed his hands against them, and Kushina fondled his balls with both hands, still barely able to handle the huge sack. His fingers bit into her skin as she stuffed her chest with cock, titfucking her like a common whore. Kushina felt how stretched out her top was, and with a sudden violent thrust from Sakon, felt his tip slide up inbetween her tits and poke against her chin. She looked down, watching the violation of her own breasts.  
  
Kushina had done this with Minato a few times, and he never lasted long. Kushina’s tits engulfed his dick completely, making it disappear, but this thing…no chance. Sakon lived out every teen’s fantasy of titfucking the hottest MILF in town, balls slapping against her breasts as he she used her hands, trying to touch whatever her breasts couldn’t contain. He was violent with her, squeezing and smushing her tits, using them to help jack his cock off. Her top strained and Kushina heard a tearing sound. God, he was going to tear this thing right in two if he kept going like this! She swooned, still unable to really accept the member in front of her. “We…have to be quiet,” She said, brow furrowing up. It took effort to focus on anything except his hands on her chest and that huge mammoth cock against her body.  
  
“Of course,” Sakon said, voice silky and dangerous. “We wouldn’t want your son to hear me fucking his mom’s tits, right?”  
  
Kushina shook her head at the shame of such an idea. “Oh, nooo…” She moaned, sweaty tits mashing and milking at his dick. Sakon spoke again, demanding. “Spit on it,” He said.  
  
For the first time in quite a while, Kushina looked back up at him, dragging her eyes away from his prick. His face was contorted with the pleasure but his eyes had a forceful gleam to them. “Spit?” She asked, seductively.  
  
“On your big...hard... _cock?_ ” Sakon nodded.  
  
“Like this.” He explained, and then, he cocked his head back, lips twisting as he hawked in his mouth. With a forceful ‘ _ptoo_ ’ he spat right in her face, a heavy, foamy white glob that stuck to her cheek, tantalizingly close to her lips. Kushina had never had a man spit on her before, and she almost got angry, until she smelled something-her own pussy juices, practiclaly gushing down her legs.  
  
 “Ah! You dirty motherfucker,” She gasped, careful to be quiet. Sakon grinned as she glared at him, no real anger in her eyes, just passion. Holding onto her gaze, Kushina’s vibrant pink tongue lashed out from her mouth, scooping up his spit and gulping it down like a tasty treat.  
  
“Exactly.” Turning back to the task at hand, Kushina gave in incredibly quickly, gathering up saliva in her mouth and not so much spitting it out as drooling it out, letting her leaky mouth work like a faucet to lube up his cock.  
  
The head shone with spit and bashed against her lips, sprouting up from the valley of her cleavage like some wondrous plant, giving Kushina her first taste. She flicked her tongue out, capturing the musk and aroma of his cock, spitting again and again until his dick was covered in a fine sheen.  
  
Ass muscles flexing as he plowed Kushina’s tits, Sakon thrust harder and harder. Kushina was unprepared for the power his small teen body had, and she began to fall backwards. His cock caught in her bra, straining, cloth ripping. Kushina couldn’t believe what she was seeing-she was being held up, her momentum stopped all by the strength of Sakon’s huge cock! Still, with another tear her top was half undone, it couldn’t last for long. Sakon didn’t seem to care, he simply pawed at her tits, pushing her back at the same time. With a final rip, his cock tore right through her top, leaving her tits fully exposed, nipples on display in the remnants of the green fabric.  
  
_Fuck!_ Kushina thought, moaning in embarrassment in arousal.  
  
“Oooh, no.” She said unconvincingly.  
  
Sakon moved with her, pushing her down flat on the ground with a thump. He was straddling her nearly-naked body, and she could feel his thighs against her, heavy sweaty balls resting on her skin. She looked up at him, eyes compelling, almost challenging. _Faster_ , she seemed to be urging.  
  
“Use my tits,” Kushina whispered, her momentary anger over him ruining her top already forgotten. She teased her nipples, nearly drooling at the feelings running through her body.  
  
“Mom?” A chill like ice coursed through Kushina. Naruto. His voice sounded close.  
  
“Is everything ok? I heard a crash.”  
  
Sakon looked down at her, dick still pumping. He raised a finger to his lips, shushing her.  Kushina struggled to sound normal, and not like a little dickslut.  
  
“Uh-everything’s fine, Naruto.” She said. _I’m just in here, cheating on your father like a common trashy bitch._ Her hands came up off the tile and squeezed her jugs together as Sakon ran his hands through her red hair.  
  
Kushina practically melted at his touch, and she jiggled her tits faster. She crammed them around his dick, smushing them up and around, pushing them back and forth, before switching and raising one up and moving the other down, trying to envelop as much of Sakon’s dickflesh as possible with her chest. She may not have been as big as Tsunade or some other women in the village, but she knew how to work what she had.  
  
“We’re just finishing…Hinata’s meal!” She called, unable to hide her excitement. Sakon idly wondered who Hinata was as he focused on painting Kushina’s neck and upper chest with his precome.  
  
“Oh.” Naruto’s voice was small behind the door, confused. “Sure you’re ok?”  
  
Kushina looked up at Sakon, gently touching one of his wrists. She pulled his hand down to her stomach, trailing it down her abdomen to just above her sopping panties. They looked less like something you might wear now and more like the bathing suit of someone fresh out of a pool.  
  
“Yes!” Kushina snapped. “Sit down and finish your dinner!” She shouted, the strong mother again. But just for a moment. Even as Naruto mumbled a ‘sorry’ and his footsteps retread, Kushina breathed a sigh of relief. And need.  
  
“Please,” she whispered up at Sakon. “Play with me. Touch my pussy.” Sakon lingered his fingers ever lower, touching the damp material, before withdrawing. She whined, bucking her hips up, desperate to be touched, to orgasm again. She knew that it would be even better with this meat-stick out and in front of her.  
  
Sakon merely chuckled and spat on her face again, the sound and impact like a little reprimanding strike. “Focus, Kushina. I’m getting close.”  
  
Kushina, blushing slightly from the humiliation of being spat on like some filthy prostitute, could tell he was right-his balls felt tighter on her chest, contracting slightly, getting ready to pump out jizz. She couldn’t even imagine how much come he would shoot. But flat on her back, her face centimeters from his tip, she was slightly afraid. He was going to make an awful mess, she was sure. She was torn-some part of her wanted him to fuck her face up with his spunk, cover her and…mark his territory, she thought, like an animal.  
  
But then she’d have to go out there covered in ballcream like some skank. In front of her teenage son, who would know his mother was shamefully letting a young man not even as old as he was use her tits to get off. “I, I could swallow it.” Kushina offered, wanting to taste him.  
  
Sakon scoffed. “I doubt it. You’d be more likely to drown on my come, Kushina.” Even as he insulted her ability to take a load-something that shouldn’t really bother her and yet, really, really did-she was simple glad to hear him say her name again, it sent an electric thrill through her.  
  
“Ok, I have an idea,” She said,  suddenly perky. Sakon merely grunted, not stopping for an instant as he railed her tits. If she didn’t do something soon, it would be too late.  
  
She held his hips, reluctantly forcing him to stop. He realized she had a point, even if he didn’t care much. For the moment, he did want to keep this a secret from Naruko, as fun as it would be to tell her he’d made her mom Sakon’s little tit whore. He stood up, cock pulsing with need, close to orgasm. “What now?” He asked, impatiently.  
  
Kushina struggled to stand up, struggled to do anything but dip her hands down her panties and frig herself to another moaning, shuddering orgasm right in front of this bastard. Her tits jiggled and the scraps of her top fluttered in front of her. Her mind raced. A juice glass? No he’d probably overflow it.  
  
The garbage? That would be tough to explain. The sink would work-it was perfect, really. Except that meant it would all flow away, and Kushina did _not_ want that.  
  
She remembered what she’d told Naruto.  
  
“Here,” she said, desperate.  She moved to the stove, where a pot was cooling. Inside was a cream soup with mushrooms, taking up less than half of the bottom of the pot. A small dish for Hinata, who didn’t eat very much.  
  
“You can come right in here.” Kushina said, taking the pot off the stove and setting it on the table, closer in height with Sakon’s crotch, pointing Sakon’s meat missile right at it.  It would be a waste of food, but that was ok, Kushina thought. Sakon looked at her, disbelieving.  
  
“You want me to come in a pot of soup?” He asked, eyebrows raised. He was continually surprised by the depths of the Uzumaki family’s depravity.  
  
“You’re a crazy little slut, huh?” She flushed scarlet at his words, but didn’t dispute them. That was pretty much the right word for a woman who was pumping away at a boy’s huge cock while her husband was busy working.  
  
Eager to make him come, Kushina leaned into Sakon’s body soft tits rubbing up against his body, sticking her ass out and wiggling it so he could get a good luck. She moved her hands faster and faster, the firm skin of his dick blurred by her hands.  
  
“Please, “ She egged him on, “please, I want you to come _. Please_ come for me,” She practically begged.  
  
Sakon threw a hand over his face, getting close. He’d just come on this bitch’s daughter so recently, and she was getting ready to make him bust again. What a family of bitches!  
  
“Fuck,” He moaned raggedly. “Al-almost.”  
  
Kushina cooed at this, desperate to see her stud explode for her.  
  
She worked and pumped at him, hungry for it, and dipped her head down. Her tongue lapped out at his neck, sliding over the skin and going up behind the back of his ear. That always drove Minato crazy, she recalled, guilty as she’d ever been to be using tricks she’d learned for her husband on a boy she’d just met that day.  
But it had the desired effect, and Sakon slapped her ass again, pressing her close.  
  
“You fucking sexy bitch, you’re gonna make me nut! Urrh!” He grunted, and his cockhole dilated, veins throbbing.  
There was a nasty, liquid sound as Kushina watched, breath held, enraptured by the sight. Sakon’s prick was fountaining out an enormous amount of come, splattering wetly into the soup pan. She kept jerking him the entire time, panting.  
  
“Oh yeah, baby. Come for me. Get it all out, shoot that big fucking load for me. I wanna see every drop.” Kushina sounded just like one of Jiraiya’s fictional whores, and that only turned her on more. She watched, amazed, as the soup filled up with Sakon’s come. This was a huge load, even bigger than the one he’d splattered on Naruko.  
  
“Impossible,” Kushina whispered as Sakon’s jizz filled the pot past half way, then three quarters. It didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon. What if it overflowed? Still his moans began to grow quieter, and she hoped (and didn’t at the same time, yet another internal conflict this boy provoked in her) that he would stop soon. It was so full, packed to the brim with come, that a little splashed out and got on the table. At this rate…Kushina knew what she had to do.  
  
Tugging the last few streams out, Kushina dropped to her knees again, directing Sakon’s pulsing pisshole at her mouth. She opened wide, and sucked greedily at the tip. It was firm and heavy in her mouth, and she gulped down his come, eyes rolling back at the taste. So rich, and thick, smelling like concentrated man. No stranger to swallowing, Kushina eagerly drank from his tap, and three thick ropes of his cream raced down her throat. It was strong, like alcohol, a heady and overwhelming aroma.  
  
“Fuuckkk.” Sakon groaned above her.  
  
Finally she jerked back, the cock popping out of her mouth, smiling up at him. His cock was slowly going soft in her hands. She nuzzled its length against her face.  
  
“A dick like this deserves special attention, Sakon.”  
  
They were happy to stay like that for a minute, before Kushina stood up, grabbing the soup pot, heading for the sink.  
  
“Wait.” Sakon said. She turned to him, confused, tits still rock hard, pussy leaking. She dreamed he would finish her off with his hands-or better yet his pretty teenage lips. But he had something else in mind.  
  
“Who’s Hinata? The person that was for?” He asked, not bothering to put his cock away. Kushina couldn’t believe how big and _delicious_ it looked, even after having just burst. It was still so big, bigger than Minato had ever been, nearly as thick as her wrist and swinging like a pendulum.  
  
She blinked, surprised. “Oh, Hinata? She’s Naruto’s girlfriend.”  
  
Sakon looked like he thought that was funny for some reason.  
  
“Kind of a shy little girl, but she’s nice enough. She and Naruto really love each other.” Again, he looked like he was about to burst into laughter.  
  
“Don’t throw it out.” He said, commanding her yet again. Slowly she set the pot down on the sink, heavy with the weight of his come. She looked at him, wondering what was going on. He couldn’t be thinking what she _thought_ he was thinking.  
  
_Knock-knock-knock_. Kushina whirled, sweaty hair flying. Not the kitchen door, too far away. It must’ve been the front door. Hinata!  
  
“Quick,” She hissed, waving her arms in a frenzy at him.  
  
“We’ve got to get dressed.” As Sakon tucked his massive dick away, Kushina struggled to tear her eyes away from the bulge it made in his pants. She had been right-his zipper was extra long, going down the right side of the pants to help him haul out his meat. Fuck, what a stud.  
  
Kushina looked down at her ripe tits, palming them absently, groaning at the sensation.  
  
“You ripped my top in half,” She said. Not accusing. Congratulatory, impressed. Soaking with need, Kushina wondered what she was going to do.  
  
“Use that,” Sakon suggested, pointing at her forehead. Kushina’s hand went up, following the path of his finger, and found a small piece of metal, her hairband. Just the thing for the job, but…this had been a gift from Minato, a treasured keepsake. She’d had it since before Naruto had been born, she hardly ever took it off. And now…  
  
“Ok, ok,” She said, the smell of come and her pussy juice heavy in the kitchen air. Taking the hair pin off, she held her tits close together, working the cloth back together. It worked, sort of. Her knockers were packed in tighter than ever, with no space at all between them, a perfect sweet line of pressed together flesh. The top also hung lower, barely covering her nipples as it dipped down. It was more revealing than most swimwear, looking like something a particularly crude streetwalker would put on. Kushina thrilled at the sight and Sakon looked on approvingly.  
  
The kitchen door unlocked, and Naruto looked to see the pair returning, before returning his attention back to Hinata. It must have been hot in there, since they were both flushed, especially Kushina. What had taken them so long? Naruto blushed again, embarrassed at how his mother was dressed in front of his girlfriend. And even _more_ embarrassed to have a boy whose dick he’d sucked in the room as well. He was just glad that turning back into his male form-he meant his real form, right-had taken care of the mark Sakon had left on his face and neck. Still, his fingers came up and idly traced where the nasty fucking hickey had been. Sakon noticed and said nothing, shaming Naruto even more.  
  
The salad bowl barely hid Kushina’s tits, and as she set it down, even Hinata gasped slightly. “Oh, Uzumaki-san. Thank you again for inviting me.” Why was Naruto’s mother dressed so revealingly? Hinata preferred to stay covered, though that was hard with her figure. Her breasts had always been large for her age, and lately they had swelled up even bigger. Her jacket couldn’t remained closed, and her mesh top was visible. Hinata smiled at the boy she didn’t recognize, inclining her head to him.  
  
“Hello, I am Hinata Hyuga. It is good to meet you,” She said, polite and calm. She had no idea the kind of nasty fuckery that had gone down in this house just moments before.  
  
“I’m Sakon.” He said, giving her a casual little wave. This chick was pretty, but he barely noticed her face. He was mostly just looking at _those tits_. They were even bigger than Naruko’s. Kushina noticed this and tried to hide the jealously and anger from her face. She had always liked Hinata, but did the busty bitch have to dress like that?  
  
“Nice to meet you, Sakon-san.” Hinata said. Then her eyes narrowed, and she blushed.  
  
“Ah, Uzumaki-san, you have…uh…something.” She pointed. “Is that…cream soup?”  
  
Kushina handled the situation far better than her son had not so long ago. She made eye contact with Sakon, her hands clasped in front of her crotch. Kushina thought it made her look more modest, but while it did cover the shameful wet spots all over her panties, it only pressed her breasts even closer together.  
  
“Yup!” The MILF said cheerily. “We-I-made soup for you!” Her tongue darted out, scooping out the ‘cream’. It tasted so damn good. She made a show of it, swirling her tongue about her lips, darting at the droplets of come-there were far more than she thought, all that backsplatter from Sakon’s massive load- and then dragging them back down behind her mouth. Kushina swallowed audibly, trying to impress her young lover. He seemed to be giving her about 60% of his attention.  
  
Finally Kushina got the last drop, pooping her tongue back in her mouth. She smacked her lips and sighed. “Ooh, so tasty.” She said, letting out a few heaving, breast jiggling breaths. Sakon did spare her rack a good long lingering glance, at least.  
  
She noticed that Naruto and Hinata were staring. “Sorry,” Kushina blushed, putting a hand daintily in front of her mouth. “Cooking can be really messy sometimes.”  
   
**To Be Continued...**

 


	3. Stay the Night

**Chapter 3: Stay The Night**  
   
The foursome (that was how Sakon thought of them anyway) stood in the entrance to the Uzumaki household, Hinata having just closed the door behind her. Her movements were dainty, lady-like. None of the overt sexuality of Kushina, or even the self-conscious fidgeting of Naruko, fidgeting that only drew more attention to ‘her’ body.  
  
nd yet, with every small step she took, every subdued motion she made, Hinata’s breasts couldn’t help but jiggle and ripple. They were the biggest Sakon had ever seen. They were talking about something, Sakon wasn’t really paying attention-the weather, names of people he didn’t know, past missions they’d gone on.  
  
Missions! As if big-titted cows like these were fit to be proper ninja. Their place was at home, in the kitchen, on their knees for their man. Sakon had already proven that to Kushina and her blonde daughter, and now…  
  
“Thank you again for having me Uzumaki-san,” Hinata inclined her head slightly towards the older woman. She seemed willing to overlook the other’s strange dress for the moment. Naruto was standing close to his girlfriend, glad to see her. Maybe now he would start thinking normally again. She was his girlfriend, and the loved each other-because he only liked girls. And Hinata was the best girl he had ever met.  
  
“Oh, I’m happy to see you, Hinata-chan.” Kushina replied. Maybe with Hinata to keep Naruto busy, she could get some more alone time with Sakon. She spared a glance at her houseguest, not knowing that Hinata was doing the same. The Hyuga had stepped closer as well, so that all four of them were bunched up, Kushina hanging back slightly, but Hinata was well within arms-length of Sakon while Naruto remained behind her slightly. Normally Naruto would have helped himself to an eyeful of Hinata’s ass, his mother’s presence notwithstanding, but he kept tearing his eyes away to look at Sakon. The jerk.  
  
“I hope I’m not too late for the meal.” The idea of what Kushina and Sakon had made for Hinata’s dinner almost made Kushina blush. She opened her mouth to respond, but Sakon spoke first.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” He said cheerily, as if it was his house Hinata had showed up to. He stepped closer to her, and Hinata thought he might want a friendly hug. She opened her arms to him, and they embraced. It seemed almost like a normal hug, but Sakon was standing to her side slightly and then Hinata noticed a firm grip.  
  
Cupping her left breast by the underside with his right hand, Sakon firmly palmed it, getting a feel for the massive weight of it. Hinata blushed, and Kushina pretended not to notice. His fingers were thin, but his hold on her was rough-he couldn’t possibly fit the whole thing in his hand, so he squeezing it like he was appraising an animal. Sakon pressed their bodies close together, far closer than for a normal friendly hug.  
  
“H-hey!” Naruto shouted. “That’s not-you can’t do that, Sakon!” Sakon shot a glance over Hinata’s shoulder at Naruto, and the blonde abruptly closed his mouth.  
  
Hinata, still blushing, waved her hand as if it didn’t matter at all or bother her in the slightest. And while it may have mattered, Hinata wasn’t bothered at all. “Oh, Sakon-san’s just being friendly, Naruto. Don’t get so worked up.” Sakon- _san?_ Naruto thought? She didn’t refer to _him_ like that. But then…maybe he just wasn’t as impressive as Sakon. Or maybe they were just too close for such formality, that was probably it.  
  
“Well, ok.” Naruto mumbled. Sakon paid him no attention, not needing or wanting his permission in any case.  
  
“How are your parents, Hinata?” Naruto asked, trying to tear her attention back to him. Hinata replied with a soft smile, drinking in Sakon’s looks.  
  
“Oh, they’re ok. Father’s always busy working on something you know. For the good of the clan.” She looked at Sakon’s jawline, his brown eyes. He was a handsome boy, in his way-not as handsome as Naruto, she thought softly.  
  
Kushina waved them all, motioning with both hands like she was directing traffic. “Well, now let’s eat. I brought out that salad for you, Sakon.” She hoped he would remember and be grateful. Sakon simply nodded as they walked back to the table. Naruto moved to walk beside Hinata getting in between the two of them, and Sakon rudely pushed him away with the flat of his hand against Naruto’s chest. Kushina beamed and Hinata merely shook her head. What a brave boy to stand up to Naruto like that. Naruto, who was being awfully pushy.  
  
“Hinata,” Sakon said. She blushed at how familiar he was, already using her first name without any honorifics.  
  
“Grab that chair and park it over here.” He instructed, motioning to the empty space next to his own seat.  
  
Again, Naruto was upset. He watched, feeling almost helpless as Hinata dragged her own chair-when Naruto would have gladly pulled it out for her-and sat down next to Sakon, not hesitating in the slightest.  
  
“She can sit where she wants, Sakon!” Naruto said. He clenched his fists. Why did people just do whatever this kid wanted? Not that he had done a better job of standing up to Sakon.  
  
“Oh, its ok, Naruto-kun. You’re being silly. Sakon is just being friendly. After all, he’s new to the village, he probably just wants to meet someone new, right?” Sakon smirked. She was fairly correct, if overlooking a key reason why he wanted to meet new people. The whole reason he had come to this village, really.  
  
Naruto floundered, but refused to give up, at least not yet. He looked to his mother for help, who had already taken a seat directly across the table from Sakon. “Mom, isn’t he being rude?”  
  
Kushina considered, looking at Hinata and Sakon, so close together. Their chairs had barely any distance between them. If Sakon wanted to place his hand on her knee, or even slightly higher on her leg, he could do so without anyone else noticing with the tablecloth in the way. Kushina didn’t like that. It made her mad how Hinata was acting-yes Sakon was a charming boy, but she had a boyfriend. She should be sitting next to _him_ , not Sakon. But, then again, if that’s what Sakon wanted...  
  
She slapped her hand on the table, rattling the silverware a bit. “No, Naruto. _You’re_ being rude. Sakon is our guest, and if it makes him more comfortable to sit next to Hinata, who he’s only just met and probably wants to get to know better, that’s fine by me. Now just behave.”  
  
 Her tone left no doubt he was in charge here between mother and son-just like Sakon’s words to her in the kitchen had done the same for the two of them.  
  
Naruto sat down quietly and took a drink of water. He was embarrassed to have his mother talk that way to him in front of Sakon…and Hinata, of course.  
  
Kushina stood up. “Well, Hinata-chan, I’ll go get your soup, ok?” She smiled sweetly, overlooking how close her big tits were to Sakon, and what an excellent view he had of the out of control cleavage-Kushina knew Hinata simply couldn’t help it, but sometimes it was like she didn’t even try. Still, the idea of what she’d be eating for dinner was enough to put a smile on Kushina’s face.  
  
As his mother left the kitchen, Naruto spoke up. “So, Sakon, why don’t you tell us a little about where you’re from?” His voice was small in the wake of his embarrassment, but he did genuinely want to know more about Sakon. For some reason.  
  
Hinata smiled. “Oh yes, that’s a wonderful idea.”  
   
Sakon sighed.  
  
“I suppose. It’s probably a fair sight more interesting than this place, anyhow.”  
  
 Neither Naruto nor Hinata commented on the insult to their village. Hinata smiled again, he was such a joker, saying such things. What fun.  
  
Inside the kitchen, Kushina’s eyes went to the table where the soup pot rested. A few droplets of drying semen remained on the table, and she quickly bent down, lapping at them with her tongue. She was starting to get wet again-her panties would be ruined after tonight, not really fit to be worn again she was sure. Oh well, it was more than worth it.  
  
She picked up the soup pan, being very careful not to spill. Heading out of the kitchen, with a ladle and a small stack of bowls tucked under her arm, Kushina kept her eyes down, looking at the soup-if you could even call it that anymore. There were bits of the original ingredients, mushrooms, parsley, and so on-but all she could think about was the come, the dripping, oozing jizz Sakon had shot out. For her, all for her. She remembered the warmth of his cock, how it bounced and shook in her hand from the sheer power of his orgasm, the thick urethra rock solid as it was packed full of rushing, coursing jizz. Kushina licked her lips, remembering the sweet, strong taste. She paused on the threshold to the rest of the house, just staring at the heavy pot of liquid in her hands. So much…she had the sudden image of diving her face into it, letting it sink into the pores of her skin, bubble up around her nose and mouth, get into strands of her hair and plaster them like sticky glue to her face.  
  
She would open her eyes slowly under the surface, unable to see anything but the thick, white expanse. Then she would widen her mouth as far as she could go and try to gulp down all that she could. She imagined Sakon behind her, hand on her head pushing her into the goo, forcing her to swallow or drown. And Kushina knew that she wouldn’t struggle against him, even if she started to gag on the stuff. She would drink it down or fail trying, but she wouldn’t give up.  
  
Shaking her head quickly, she tried to snap out of her reverie, heading into the dining room. From the way it looked, she thought wildly, you’d think Sakon and Hinata were boyfriend and girlfriend, and Naruto was the guest. Sakon just looked like the place was his. The big-titted bimbo, too.  
  
“Here you go, Hinata-chan. I hope you enjoy it. I made it special for you.” She placed the soup pot down in the center of the table, ladling out a thick bowlful for Hinata.  
  
“Oh, thank you Uzumaki-san. It smells delicious!” Hinata said with a charming smile. Kushina locked eyes with Sakon-the first time he had bothered to really look at her since Hinata showed up, and gave him a smile of her own, a small dark one. They both watched as Hinata took a steaming spoonful of the soup, popping it into her delicate pink lips. Her tongue briefly appeared, licking up the remnants of liquid from the bottom of the soup.  
  
A flush came over Hinata’s face, and her eyes fairly sparkled. “Mmmm!” She moaned slightly. Her mouth worked, swirling the tasty dish around in her mouth. She swallowed slightly, a trickle of white liquid running down the corner of her mouth. She blushed and dabbed at it with a napkin before looking back to Kushina.  
  
“Oh, Uzumaki-san! This is the most delicious soup I’ve ever had! Thank you so much!” She nodded her head eagerly and quickly took another few small bites of the soup. Kushina watched with vicarious enjoyment, knowing very well the taste. She quickly helped herself to a bowl, although she wished she get this particular dish straight from the source.  
  
They ate on a bit more in silence, Sakon focused on his salad and Hinata, eyes firmly on her cleavage as he ate quietly. Hinata ate like the polite girl she was, but was obviously animated by how wonderful she found the soup.  
“I’ve never tasted anything like this before!” The white-eyed girl admitted.  
  
Kushina motioned to Sakon. “Well, Sakon helped me prepare it. A special ingredient right?” She smirked at him, giving her own breasts a little shake. She may not have been as endowed as Hinata, but Kushina knew how to work what she had, especially with her top torn and packed full of her sumptuous titflesh. The precious hairpin her beloved Minato had given her was the only thing keeping her from being topless at the dinner table, a scandalous and titillating idea.  
  
“Oh, yes.” Sakon agreed. “And if you like it, there’s plenty more.”  
  
After a few minutes of quiet eating, Hinata set down her spoon, having finished her bowl. Her _second,_ surprising everyone who knew her. Hinata was normally a very light eater. “Sakon-san, how long will you be staying in Konoha?”  
  
Before Sakon could answer, Kushina piped in. “For as long as he likes. We like having you, right Naruto?” She looked to her son, and her expression would brook no answer other than complete agreement, regardless of what he actually felt.  
  
“Uh…yeah. Sakon’s a good guest.” Naruto agreed, although inside he was thinking that Sakon was just a big jerk. A great big, enormous, _huge_ jerk.  
  
“Oh good,” Hinata smiled, actually clapping her hands together lightly.  
  
“Maybe…I can show you around, the day after tomorrow?” Naruto sputtered, choking on his own ramen.  
  
“The day after…Hinata, you and I are supposed to go out that day, remember?” They had plans to spend time together, even if they hadn’t really decided what they’d be doing. Visiting the hot springs, possibly. Had she forgotten?  
  
Sakon answered Hinata’s question, ignoring Naruto. “That’s very kind of you, Hinata. I’m sure you can show me all sorts of things.”  
  
His hand was on Hinata’s knee, unknown to the others, and Hinata shook her head, very pleased. “Oh, I’m sorry Naruto, I completely forgot we were supposed to spend time together.”  
  
That wasn’t true at all-Hinata had in fact been quite looking forward to it, but now….well this just seemed like a better idea for some reason? Besides, she could spend time with Naruto whenever.  
  
“You will come with us, Naruto.” Sakon said. He didn’t ask, he didn’t suggest, he simply informed. He knew what was going to happen, and he bothered to share it with the rest of them.  
  
Hinata smiled. “Oh that sounds wonderful. We’ll have so much fun!”  
  
Naruto hesitated. “Oh, well, I don’t know. I-ow!” He felt a sudden blossom of pain in his shin-someone had kicked him under the table! Even someone of Naruto’s intelligence didn’t have to guess who it was.  
  
He looked at Sakon, who acted as though nothing had happened. His mother was looking too, curious. Red-cheeked, Naruto remembered what Sakon had told him about not having to repeat himself.  
  
“Uh…sorry, I bumped my foot on the table.” He lied softly.  
  
“I’d…be happy to go with you guys. The three of us, together.” His girlfriend, and this strange, mean, irresistible boy. How could he say no? If ‘she’ hadn’t said no to this boy skullfucking her so hard she nearly passed out, he certainly couldn’t deny him this request.  
  
“You know Naruto, you actually did really well.” Sakon said, surprising Naruto. He sat upright, ears perked, eager to be complimented by Sakon like a puppy awaiting a treat.  
  
“Your girlfriend is very lovely.” Hinata blushed as Sakon went on, trailing a hand along her neck to her forehead protector.  
  
“What is this, a collar?” Sakon teased.  
  
Hinata shook her head, white eyes wide. “Oh, oh no. This is my forehead protector, with the symbol of the village.”  
  
Sakon’s baleful look made her realize how stupid it must seem to wear her forehead protector around her neck.  
  
“Such pretty eyes, nice dark hair,” Sakon continued. Nearby, Kushina’s grip on her fork was tightening, the metal twisting in her hand as her knuckles went white. Her face was noticeably blank of expression.  
  
“And these nice, big bouncy jugs.” Sakon finished, looking directly at the wide, pale expanse of Hinata’s titflesh. All three of them blushed, Kushina from jealously, and both Naruto and Hinata from the crude language Sakon was using right at the dinner table. Naruto kept waiting for his mother to say something, but she was letting this bastard get away with murder. Hinata too.  
  
“Oh, oh thank you Sakon. You say the nicest things!” She giggled softly, waving her hand in playfulness. Naruto wanted to say something-you didn’t say such things about a girl in mixed company, and definitely not to someone else’s girlfriend right in front of her boyfriend, but again he wilted under Sakon’s glare. He was so bold, so audacious, it seemed foolish to challenge him.  
  
“Here,” Hinata said, leaning over to Sakon’s plate, giving him a tremendous view of her pushed-together breasts as she did so,  
  
“Let me get that for you.” She started serving Sakon another helping of salad, clearing away his empty ramen bowl to the center of the table. She dropped a few tongfulls of salad onto his plate, smiling sweetly at him with a somewhat questioning look in her eyes, as if to say _‘Did I do good?’_  
  
She was closer to him now to, scooching her big teenage butt over until their chairs bumped together. Kushina stewed to herself. _If this thick bitch moves over any further, she’s gonna be sitting on Sakon’s lap!_ What shameless flaunting, she thought. If anyone should be sitting on Sakon’s lap, it should be her. That was a sexy thought-the MILF on her young sexy boy’s lap, grinding the cloth of her panties against him, a wonderful little twist on normal parent-child interaction. He wondered if Sakon might call her…’mommy?’ Oh, but that was _too_ shameful! But Kushina could still hope.  
  
Naruto looked to Hinata, trying to get her attention. It seemed to work, because she said, “I’m really looking forward to our date together.” Only, she was looking at Sakon when she said it. But of course, she meant it for Naruto, right?  
  
“Sakon will make a wonderful guest,” Kushina said.  
  
“He’s very clever, I’m sure he’ll pick up a lot about the village in no time.” She did think he was smart, but his brains were by far his second best feature as far as Kushina was concerned.  
  
“Oh, yes. “ Hinata agreed, “And he’s so nice, I’m sure everyone will want to be friends with him.”  
  
“I’m sure your parents must be very proud of you,” Kushina said.  
  
Sakon shrugged. “Well, I do well in my studies.”  
  
She looked to her own son. “See, Sakon’s a clever boy, reading and studying. Why can’t you be more like him?”  
Naruto nearly gasped, stung as though his mother had just hit him. She had only ever seemed proud of him in the past, always sympathizing for his position as Jinchuriki of the ten-tails. She’d reprimanded Naruto quite a bit today-was he doing something wrong? If only he _could_ be more like Sakon, though. At least in one area.  
  
Hinata looked at Sakon’s face, studying the shape of his eyes, their nice warm brown color. Sakon seemed to be taking a great interest in her breasts, and Hinata felt a surge of perverse pride. Truthfully, she had always been slightly ashamed of her boobs, how they sometimes got in the way of training, and running, how they always stood out in whatever she wore. But Sakon seemed to accept them, and actually really like them. He was just _so nice._  
  
Naruto noticed of course, but he was too ashamed and by now, slightly afraid of making Sakon or even his mother upset to say anything. Hinata noticed that Sakon was finished eating and pushed his plate away from him. She even, without having to be asked, picked up his napkin and wiped away the last few crumbs from his lips, drawing ever closer to his face. He was being so nice to her, Hinata had to return the favor.  
Sakon granted her a little smile, and Hinata smiled back, so pleased to be favored by him. Then he stood up from the table, rudely pushing his chair back with his legs. From where she was seated, Hinata was now roughly at eyelevel with his waist, and his-  
  
_Oh my god._ Hinata thought, milky-white eyes growing wide. Was that his…She blushed as she couldn’t help but stare at the bulge in Sakon’s pants. They looked very tight, as though they were stuffed to the absolute max! It reminded her of how Naruto’s jumpsuit would tent out some times, but this was way more than that. And was it because of her? Had her big fluffy tits made this boy so…so big? Wow.  
  
“Naruto, clean this stuff up.” Sakon said, waving a hand at the table and the dishes. He drank the last gulps of his water, setting the glass down roughly. He barely spared Naruto a second glance-he’d given blondie an order, and it had better damn well be obeyed.  
  
Kushina almost said something, not to object to Sakon telling Naruto what to do but…wasn’t _her_ place in the kitchen? She blushed at the thought. That was what Sakon had said, what he thought, but he was just a kid. She knew better, right? And yet, if it meant pleasing Sakon, she was happy to take care of all these dishes with a smile on her face. Normally, she and Minato switched off nights of doing the dishes, but for Sakon she’d wash for him breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
  
“O-okay.” Naruto said, standing up from the table.  
  
He began gathering plates and Hinata smiled at him. “Thank you Naruto, I’m glad you’re not giving Sakon a hard time anymore.”  
  
Naruto nearly hung his head in shame as that as his girlfriend shifted in her seat, trying to give Sakon a better view of her tits. If he wanted to look, well that was ok, right? It was a compliment actually, especially with Kushina dressed the way she was. She stood up, next to Sakon. Maybe they could have some quiet conversation on the couch-together-while Naruto cleaned.  
  
“Hinata…are you going to stay over?” Naruto asked. “It’s late.”  
  
Kushina stood up as well, picking up the nearly empty soup pot. Like Sakon himself, this was going to require special attention. “Naruto-kun, we already have a guest spending the night. Remember?” She swore, her son could be so empty-headed sometimes.  
  
“Well,” Naruto blushed, taking one last stab at trying to act like a man. “Hinata can stay in my room, right?”  
  
Hinata blushed. “Naruto-chan! You shouldn’t say such dirty things! And in front of your own mother.” She looked scandalized. While Hinata enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend, soft kisses, tender touches, you didn’t say such things.  
  
Sakon cleared his throat. “Well, even though it is so small, I guess you could stay in the guest room with me, Hinata? If it’s ok with Kushina?”  
  
Naruto couldn’t believe he was calling his mother by her first name, and that she didn’t say anything about it.  
“Well, ok, Sakon. That seems fine to me. And Naruto, you shouldn’t say things like that!” Kushina snapped at him again.  
  
“Great!” Sakon beamed. “You will spend the night with me, Hinata.”  
  
She nearly bounced for joy. “Oh that sounds very nice. Thank you Sakon, you’re being so polite. And this way is smarter, Naruto, I’m sorry. But we can’t sleep together in your mother’s house. That is so shameful.” Naruto was ok with that-he trusted Hinata.  
  
Sakon threw an  arm around Naruto’s girlfriend, pulling her body against his. Hinata almost gasped at how close his erection was to her body now, but tried to pretend not to notice.  
  
“Come on then, Hinata,” Sakon said, his tone as familiar as if they’d known each other for years and not less than an hour.  
  
“Let’s get the guest room all ready for your stay.”  
  
Naruto watched as they walked away, Hinata leaning against him slightly. “Oh, Sakon, you’re so considerate. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. Oooh!” Sakon had tugged at the waistband of her pants, playfully, but Naruto smiled as Hinata batted his hand away softly-although just for an instant, it looked like there was a flash of her dark blue underwear before she hitched her pants back up her nice round rump. But Hinata did nothing as Sakon whispered to her, “That jacket looks tight. Let me help.”  
  
He tugged at her zipper, and her cleavage poured forth, practically flooding. Her tits just didn’t want to be contained. “Thank you!” Hinata chirped again, sounding absurd, but not to her ears.  
  
Suddenly, Kushina was tugging on Naruto’s ear, pulling him towards the kitchen. “Sakon told you to do the dishes, Naruto-kun!” Moaning in pain, Naruto followed.  
  
Sakon opened the door for Hinata, letting her walk ahead of him. _What a gentleman_ , Hinata thought as she entered into the room. Sakon was simply walking her ass shake with each step, and fairly slammed the door shut behind them. Hinata turned to face him, tone slightly worried.  
  
“There’s only one bed, Sakon-san. And it’s very small.” She thought for a moment, smiling demurely.  
  
“Well, maybe I could sleep on the floor-uh!” Sakon had grabbed both of her tits, his hands latched on firmly. Hinata squealed a little, her hands coming up to his wrists, but stopping before she touched him. She wasn’t going to push him away, not after he had been so nice.  
  
Her zipper was nearly pulled down all way, and Sakon stuck his hand right in between her titties, feeling the silky smooth skin envelop his hand in heat. He worked on her breasts through her jacket, which was already stuffed.  
  
“You have great fuckin tits, Hinata.” He sighed a bit at the soft feeling in his hands and Hinata blushed at his language. “They’re too good for that loser Naruto.”  
  
“Oh, you’re being silly, Sakon. Naruto is a very nice boyfriend. I love him.” Despite this, Hinata complied as Sakon turned her around slightly, pressing his body against her back and rubbing her tits, encircling her with his arms. He gave her ass a swat set it to jiggling, and he hit the other cheek as well, for good measure.  
  
“And your ass is really nice too,” He said, breath right against her ear. Hinata felt warm all over, and blushed even deeper. Sakon was acting like she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, and that made her feel so nice.  
  
“Not as nice as the MILF, but still, plenty fat and thick.” Sakon continued. Hinata was ashamed for the both of them that he would talk about Naruto’s mother’s rear, but, well he liked hers, and that was ok. He probably couldn’t help noticing Kushina’s ass anyway, since she was wearing those small, sweaty panties for some reason.  
“You’re so sweet, Sakon. But…what am I going to wear to bed?”  
   
Inside the kitchen, Naruto scrubbed and rinsed, almost done. He reached out a hand to take the soup pot from his mother. Kushina shook her head. “Oh, no Naruto. This pot is delicate.” She lied through her teeth. “It needs to be treated very gently. You can’t even use a sponge for a washcloth. You have to do it like this.”  
  
She dipped her fingers inside, scooping the left over soup and jizz up. Having no place to put it, she told herself, she had to pop her fingers inside her mouth, sucking on them gently to make sure she got it all. “Yep, you have to be careful,” Kushina continued. “Oops, there’s some on the rim!” She lapped it up with her tongue, digging up another big glob with her fingers.  
  
Naruto gave her a strange look, but quickly ignored it.  
  
“I’ll have to ask Sakon to help me make something else with that special ingredient for all of us.” Kushina said, dreamily thinking of that huge cock vomiting nutjuice everywhere, like an out of control fire hose.  
  
“Alright, you take care of the rest of this, Naruto.” Kushina said, once the pot was clean.  
  
“I have to go get ready for tomorrow.”  
  
Naruto wondered what she meant-what was going on tomorrow that she had to get ready for right now? Still, she had a point. His jumpsuit seemed silly to wear now, for some reason, and his own boxers had been soaked through. And his net top was torn. Maybe something that was looser, just on the off chance he transformed with Naruko’s big breasts and butt again-not that he wanted to! He blushed thinking of the shame. Just a thin white t-shirt, and maybe some shorts. Naruto didn’t have a lot of shorts, though, and he’d grown slightly out of his last pair, but they’d have to do.  
  
Inside her bedroom, Kushina rustled through her clothes. What was right? What would Sakon like? With Hinata and her disgusting cow tits around, Kushina’s chest just couldn’t compete. Damn her! But that little girl had nothing on her ass. Kushina looked at herself in the mirror, crooking her back so she could really throw her ass out.  
  
“Like what you see, big boy.” She whispered to herself, imaging Sakon standing behind her. She’d have to wear makeup too, to stand out from plain-faced Hinata. Maybe tight exercise pants, that her big asscheeks would just suck in? Or this pair of tight, ripped jean shorts that exposed half of her ass?  
  
Oh no, Kushina decided She picked up a hot pink skirt, cut dangerously low. She’d wear some high heels with this, and then whenever she wanted, she could twirl and make the skirt fly up, giving Sakon a nice view. Maybe she’d be really naughty and not wear any panties! Speaking off…  
  
Kushina dipped into the bathroom that adjoined the guest room and her bedroom, leaving her panties on the sink. Hopefully Sakon would notice them and keep them, thinking of her. She kept the door to her bedroom unlocked, just in case.  
   
_Knock-knock-knock_.  
   
Sakon fairly glowered at the door to the guest room. “I’ll get it!” Hinata said, so eager to spare Sakon from having to do…anything at all. She fairly bounced her way to the door and opened it while Sakon followed.  
  
Naruto was standing there, having come to check on them. His mouth dropped in shock. Hinata was again pressed close to Sakon, and her pants were off! She was wearing dark blue panties, more modest than his mother’s, though not by much, and long white socks that came up past her knees. Naruto had always liked her sexy legs in those. Her breasts were nearly all the way out, with the puffy dark circles of her areolas slightly visible, only the nubs of her nipples hidden from sight as her jacket’s zipper was nearly completely undone.  
  
But that wasn’t why Naruto was standing there, agape.  
  
“Shut your mouth, blondie, before you catch flies.” Sakon laughed.  
  
Sakon…he was nearly naked too! Naruto practically drank in the sight of this bossy boy’s body. He was thin, not as muscled as Naruto, but he still looked healthy. He had thin legs, a flat pale stomach, and very modest pecs. He was only wearing white boxers that looked about a size too small. They were so thin, and so tight, that you could practically see his cock through them! The balls drooped obscenely at the bottom, and there were dark spots that might have been sweat-but Naruto thought (hoped) they were precome. The pulsing mass was so visible, and it looked like if Sakon moved the right way, the huge baseball-sized cocktip would drop out from the boxer leg.  
  
“Sorry!” Naruto said, realizing he was staring. “I just came to make sure you two were ok.” Hinata and Sakon acted like they were fully dressed, in a completely normal situation. And that was ok. Sure, Sakon was a jerk, but Hinata loved Naruto, and he knew that.  
  
“Kiss goodnight?” Naruto asked, leaning in slightly.  
  
Softly, gently, Hinata turned his head with the tips of her fingers, avoiding his lips. Instead, she planted a soft, almost friendly kiss on his cheek. “Mwah!”  
  
Stepping back, she smiled at him, snuggling up to Sakon. She must have been cold without her pants, Naruto thought. And Sakon’s body was awful warm, he remembered.  
  
Naruto lingered in the doorway a bit, before Sakon rolled his eyes and sighed. “Get lost, would ya?”  
  
He shoved Naruto, pushing hard this time. The blonde stumbled back thumping into the hallway wall. Hinata smiled at Sakon-he was so strong, so bold! Like a kicked dog, Naruto returned slightly.  
  
“It’s time for bed.” Sakon said significantly. “Hinata, help me get these off.”  
  
Hinata nodded. “Oh…ok. Hanabi likes to sleep without her underwear on too.”  
  
She said that without even thinking, redness creeping up her cheeks.. She normally wouldn’t have told _anyone_ that, but if it was Sakon. Her fingers dipped in between Sakon’s boxers and his skin, with his abdomen so warm.    
  
“Who’s Hanabi?” Sakon asked, intrigued.  
  
“My younger sister,” Hinata replied, leaning towards him. She had to crouch to get a good grip, and she dropped low, ass sticking out above her sock-clad ankles. Her panties showed off a good amount of spankable, pale flesh. Naruto didn’t really notice, his eyes were elsewhere.  
  
To Naruto, it looked like the monstrous bulge in his shorts was pulsing, throbbing almost like it was his heartbeat full of hot need and life. He couldn’t help it, shamefully, in the back of his mind, he wanted to see it out in the open. Any second-  
  
_Wham!_  
  
The door swung shut and caught Naruto full in the face. Stupid of him to lean over the threshold after Sakon told him to get lost. The lost sight he had was Hinata, crouched to get a better grip on Sakon’s boxers, brow furrowed with concentration as she worked on the waistband.  
  
Rubbing his cheek-he’d probably have a bruise-Naruto turned away. Why did Hinata have to be so helpful to everybody? Even to Sakon, who’d seemed to make it his mission in life to bully Naruto around? If only he could stand up to him.  
  
But still, Naruto thought as he laid down, suddenly erect for some reason, he trusted Hinata. She must be the reason he was hard too. What else could it be?  
   
**To Be Continued**

 


	4. Giving and Taking

**Chapter 4: Giving And Taking**  
   
**AN: This chapter starts slightly before the end of the chapter 3, while Sakon and Hinata are in the guest bedroom and Kushina and Naruto are in the kitchen.**  
   
   
             
Inside the guest room, the room was quiet, dimly lit by a bedside lamp. The two occupants were more focused on each other than anything else, with Hinata being preyed upon by Sakon. She blushed deeply as Sakon clapped her big ass. While she knew it wasn’t as big as Kushina’s, Hinata had always been embarrassed by the size, how it wobbled and shook when she walked. She couldn’t _dream_ of dressing the way Kushina was in front of other people-so shameful.  
  
“You’re so sweet, Sakon. But…what am I going to wear to bed?” Again Hinata considered the tiny bed. Was Sakon planning on sharing it with her? What a gentleman.  
Sakon shrugged in response. He couldn’t care less what she decided to wear, because this chesty little girl was going to get it all the same. But to Hinata, it looked like he was saying ‘Well, whatever makes you comfortable, Hinata.’ So _nice.  
_  
“Well, I guess I should try to get comfortable,” Hinata said, without a hint of guile. Slowly, she bent over, feeling Sakon’s gaze on her backside, flattered that he was going to watch. Digging her fingertips into her pants, she unbuttoned them slowly, still embarrassed to be undressing in front of someone else-especially a boy. Pushing at her waistband, she tugged the pants down, pulling them over the curve of her ass. Her skin was so pale and soft-looking, porcelain as she tugged, revealing her blue panties which covered most of her ass but still left two big chunks of the bottom on display. Hinata wiggled to get the pants off, setting her cheeks to swaying and rippling as she pulled her pants down around her ankles, bent way over. Slowly she stepped out of her pants, taking her sandals off as well. She couldn’t see what Sakon was doing, but she heard a rustling sound, like something was rubbing against his clothes.  
  
Hinata calmly folded her pants, setting them on the floor, round ripe ass bouncing as he crouched to set them by the door. Without standing up, she looked over her shoulder innocently at Sakon, about to speak.  
  
_Smack!  
_  
Sakon hit her ass with the flat of his hand, causing it to bounce inside her tight panties. She smiled.  
  
 “Oh, Sakon, stop~!” She giggled slightly, batting at his hand playfully as he smacked the other side of her ass. Hinata was flattered he was paying so much attention to her.  
  
Softly, slightly embarrassed, but honestly curious, Hinata asked, “What are you going to wear to sleep, Sakon-san?”  
  
Sakon simply shimmied out of his bubble vest, which he set on the room’s dresser. Then he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Hinata blushed, looking at his bare chest. A shirtless boy was in front of her, and they were alone together in a room. If this hadn’t been at her boyfriend’s house, people might have thought something strange was going on, but it was ok. But if that was how he wanted to sleep, that was fine by her.  
  
Then Sakon reached down and unzipped his pants, tugging them off. Hinata remembered how _big_ his pants had bulged out earlier at the dinner table, and now she saw why. Wearing tight white boxers, Sakon had a huge dark bulge inside. The shorts looked completely stuffed-Hinata had never seen anything like it, even when boy sometimes wore tight swim trunks to the hot springs. She was afraid for Sakon’s sake that his boxers might split right open.  
She was staring! How rude. Blushing furiously, Hinata looked away. “Ha-Sakon-san.” She managed to say. What should she say? She didn’t want to make him feel bad or weird about how…how big he was.  
“Your, your, um….”  
Sakon, grinning from ear to ear, enjoyed the view of Hinata’s ass and sock-clad legs as she faced away from him. “Yes, Hinata?” He said, savoring her name, making it sound secret, forbidden.  
“Your penis.” She squeaked out, blushing even further as she actually said that word.  
“It is big. So very, very big. It’s the biggest thing I’ve ever seen.” She went on.  
Gently, Sakon turned her around, and they were face to face. She looked up at him, even if she wanted to look down. Hinata could feel the presence of his penis between them, almost like it was a separate entity in the room. “How…how?”  
Sakon placed a hand gently on her hips. She didn’t notice that they were moving towards the bed slowly.  
“How did it get so big?” She asked. Sakon simply smiled.  
“And how…do you walk straight with that? Does it hurt? Do you…pee a lot?” She continued to ask, blushing and trying to hide her face. She couldn’t believe she was asking such personal, embarrassing questions to someone she had only just met. But…well, she felt safe around Sakon, he would forgive her rudeness. He was so kind.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say such things.”  
Sakon simply laughed, running a hand through her hair. Suddenly they were at the bed, and they sat down on the edge, Hinata on the edge, her ass sticking out behind her. Sakon was looking at her big breasts, his hand casually pulling down her zipper further, exposing her mesh top underneath. “Its ok, Hinata. It’s fine. And you know, people like us usually get along well.”  
“People like us?” She was confused.  
“Sure, girls like you with big breasts, and boys like me with big. Fucking. Cocks.” Hinata looked away, unable to believe the words she had just heard. But…well, she did get along with Sakon, and he seemed to like her, which made her happy. Was it because she had those big breasts and he had…. _that?_  
She looked back, but not at his eyes. This time Hinata was studying was dick through his boxers-it looked like it _must_ hurt, she decided, crammed in there. Maybe it needed to be let out every once in a while. What would that be like? She scooted over on the bed, wanting to examine every detail of the thing that she could see. She leaned forward slightly, making her tits press together and giving Sakon a wonderful view of the vast expanse of her creamy titflesh. It was quiet in the room, only the sound of their breathing between them, both lost for the moment as they gazed at each other’s sexy bodies.  
   
_Knock-knock-knock_.  
Sakon fairly glowered at the door to the guest room. “I’ll get it!” Hinata said, so eager to spare Sakon from having to do…anything at all.  
Sakon waited for Naruto to leave during the conversation, barely speaking to the boy-although he did imagine his female form drooling over the sight of his underwear-stretching dick. Once the door slammed in Naruto’s face he was ready to get to work.  
Crouched down, Hinata looked up at him, ass sticking out behind her. “Like this?” She asked, tugging down at Sakon’s boxers. She had to really work at them, pulling them forward in the back-bringing her hands close to his boy butt, which made her embarrassed-just so she had room to pull them down and away from his big fat penis in the front.  
Finally, with a swinging sound, Sakon’s cock was freed from his boxers, and stood proud and tall in front of Hinata. Really fucking tall-it was larger across than her head, as thick as her bicep, and his balls were huge as well. Hinata’s mouth hung open wide, completely shocked. Sakon smirked, he was all too familiar with this reaction. Hinata understood now why he had wanted her help, it was tricky getting such a big penis in such a small space, she thought. Hinata crinkled up her eyes a bit…it _smelled_ a strong, pungent odor. And he was so hairy too, above his penis, and on his balls too. Were all boys like that?  
Still, Hinata began speaking, embarrassed as she was. “I’m sorry I’m staring, Sakon. It’s just so _big._ ” She was breathless.  
“You must be very proud. I’m sure not every boy has a big penis like this. It’s…impressive.” Sakon rubbed the back of his neck idly, scooping up his hefty cock with his other hand.  
“Well, thank you Hinata. But I need just a little more help.” He said, and then pushed forward, pressing his cockhead against Hinata’s lips. She almost jerked back in surprise-but she didn’t move, simply looking back at him, looking as sweet and naïve as ever. A vision of loveliness, beautiful round face and wide, white eyes next to a monster cock. It tasted funny on her lips, strange but kind of…good. And this wasn’t wrong, she told herself-Hinata wasn’t doing anything, Sakon just needed her help with something. He pushed forward again, smearing the big tip against her lips. The tip was so large it stretched from below her bottom lip and the top almost touched the bottom of her nose as he smudged it against her lip. Her mouth opened further, in simple reflex. Her white eyes looked up at him, concerned, wanting to be a good friend.  
“What can I do? I want to help, you, Sakon-san.” She said, enthusiastic despite being slightly scared.  
Sakon continued rubbing his dick about her lips and face, a soft smile on his face. “Well, I can’t sleep like this, Hinata, it’ll get in the way. So,” His voice became slightly harder, insistent. Direct.  
“Get to work.”  
She was confused, not sure what he meant. She had heard girls talking about this sort of thing-you were supposed to put the boy’s penis in your mouth, right? But Sakon’s was just so very big…would it even fit in her mouth? And what about Naruto, her beloved boyfriend? Well…it wasn’t wrong to just put it in your mouth right? That wasn’t _really_ sex, so it wasn’t really cheating. Besides, she’d never done anything like _this_ with Naruto, so it didn’t count. And Sakon needed her help!  
Hinata so desperately wanted to help him. It had to be hard, walking around with such a great big penis. If she could do anything to make it a little less uncomfortable. So, summoning up her courage, Hinata opened her mouth and slid her head forward ever so slowly.  It took all her strength to keep her mouth open this wide, and slowly wrapped her lips around the massive cockhead. It tasted-heavy, was the key word. And tasty, though, very hot. She worked it around in her mouth, tasting it, getting a feel for it, working her tongue around it. She was going to do her very best, to be as helpful as possible.  
Never having done anything like this before, Hinata wasn’t sure what to do, but it didn’t seem that difficult. She just had to put the penis in her mouth, but the more she could take in was better, right? So slowly she tried to push her head forward-but even swallowing the whole head was difficult. But she was a Hyuga, a proud strong clan. And Naruto had taught her to be brave. So Hinata popped Sakon’s cockhead in her mouth and pushed on, taking in a few more inches. She paused, struggling-it was so hard to breathe, and all she could smell was the hot, intoxicating scent of Sakon’s balls. She looked up at him, apologetic.  
Then she pulled back, sputtering and coughing. “I’m sorry, Sakon.” She said, hair drooping over her face. “I’m trying to do a good job for you. Is this good?”  
Before he could answer, she bobbed back down, wobbling her head back and forth like a little chicken-head. Her big tits bounced as she rocked forward, ass wiggling on her ankles. She wanted to do more, but it was so _hard_. The cock felt like a piece of metal in her mouth it was so thick and strong, fleshy and hot. But still, she couldn’t give up.  
Hinata reached out, placing her hands on Sakon’s thighs. Using them as leverage, she bobbed further, closing her eyes. She just wanted to focus on the task at hand-making her new friend feel good with her mouth. Just for an instant, Hinata wondered if Sakon could do something like this to her. But, no that would be wrong! Her panties grew wet, despite herself as she thought about such a scandalous, wrong, filthy act. Her mouth croaked as Hinata tried to generate more saliva, lubricating the big penis going in and out of her mouth, trying to take a little more each time.  
Opening her eyes, Hinata saw she had more than half of the penis left outside her mouth, and this was as far as she’d gone since she started! Oh, she wasn’t doing a very good job of helping Sakon. She took the big penis out of her mouth again, drooling slightly. Wiping her mouth with the back of one delicate hand, she looked down at Sakon, who seemed to be deciding something in his head. “I’m so sorry Sakon, I’m trying to make you feel good.” She said, breathing heavily and getting spittle over his big cockhead. She placed one hand on the thick, hard base for support.  
Sakon didn’t look upset though. He gently touched her face, before reaching lower. “Say ‘ah’” Sakon instructed, gripping the cool metal of Hinata’s forehead protector.  
Hinata nodded, happy to be told what to do if it meant being better at this. “Ahhhhh.” She said, opening as wide as possible.  
Holding on tight to her protector, Sakon’s cock practically jumped down her throat as Sakon pulled her forward by the neck, the straps digging into the back of her neck. “Gluurg!” Hinata gagged. She gripped on Sakon’s thighs desperately for support.  
He bucked his hips, pushing and pushing. Hinata squawked and retched as his cock moved deeper-she could _hear_ it pushing down, forcing her throat to stretch out wide as Sakon’s cock flattened her tongue, forced her jaw dangerously wide, pushed aside her uvula, and forced her esophagus to open so wide it constricted her trachea almost completely flat. Hinata looked up at him, tears leaking from her eyes, drool dropping down onto her big tits.  
The thought of resisting didn’t even enter Hinata’s head, she simply focused on breathing through her nose, spluttering and gagging. She looked up at Sakon, her eyes smiling while her mouth could not, stretched out in a wide ‘o’ around his penis. Still holding onto her forehead protector, Sakon placed his other hand on the top of her head, so he could thrust and facefuck her even faster. He wasn’t going to stop, couldn’t stop, until this wobbly-titted girl took it all. He thought back to fucking Naruko right in this very room-first the blonde cunt, now her girl. They belonged to him now.  
“Uh,” Sakon moaned, and Hinata cooed at this, making her throat vibrate. She was happy he seemed please, humming and trying to please him. Forcing his way inside places untouched, finally Sakon’s balls made contact with Hinata’s chin. The Hyuga couldn’t breathe at this point, and if Sakon had bothered to look at her face, he would have seen it turned red. But, with his hands clenched in her hair, his eyes were nearly closed, grunting in sheer joy.  
He rocked her against his pubes, and Hinata stuck her tongue out, touching his balls gently with the little pink nub, loving the taste and hoping this would make him feel good. She felt like she might pass out, but that wasn’t so bad, right? Not if it was for _him._  
Suddenly, Sakon pulled out, and Hinata coughed up a big dollop of spit. “I’m sorry!” She said, as soon as she could speak again. “I hope you’re not insulted, Sakon-san. Huh, I wish, huh, I was better at this, for you.” She panted, tongue lolling out. Her eyes were streaked red, face full of tears and spit.  
“You did good, Hinata. Now stick your tongue out. Grab those big tits of yours and hold em up for me, press em together. I bet your stupid boyfriend likes your big fat tits like that.” Sakon commanded, hand flying on his cock as he jacked faster and faster.  
Hinata held her arms out awkwardly, elbows out as she smooshed her big tits together. Her jacket had come undone and Sakon tore right through her mesh top with one strong pull.  
“Sakon-san!” She shouted, surprised, but pleased. He had just wanted to see more of her body. Sakon wasn’t saying nice things about Naruto, but he wasn’t here, so that was ok, Hinata thought.  
Her fingers wrapped around her nipples as her breasts were pressed together, forming a single tight line. Tongue stuck out, Hinata tried to speak, sounding genuinely curious and sweet, looking at him. “Is this good for you, Sakon-san?”  
It was an incredible sight, Hinata on her knees, tongue out, face a mess, practically begging and waiting for his load. Sakon’s balls tightened up as Hinata jiggled her tits in her hands a bit, knowing boys liked it when they bounced.  
“Uuhh!, urgh!” Sakon groaned, his cock shooting out yellow-white jizz all over Hinata’s breasts. She gasped at the sensation, it was so hot on her bare skin, and it felt good, too. He hosed down her tits, covering them in a fine glaze of his seed, before splashing her forehead protector, and then getting his load all over her face. Her hair, her forehead, nose, cheeks, even her big white eyes were splashed with jizz like a rainstorm. And of course, stream after stream made its way into Hinata’s mouth.  
She gagged, and coughed, but didn’t make the slightest motion to move her head out of the way. She swallowed, making room for more as Sakon drained his balls for the third time that day. He exhaled softly, spent.  
Hinata gasped, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her throat still felt funny. “Sakon-san…?” She asked, quiet, body frozen as her mind worked.  
“Yes, Hinata?”  
“Was this…did I eat _this_ in the soup earlier?” The taste, that delicious sweet, sticky taste was impossible to forget. Hinata rubbed the stuff into her big, pale, juicy boobies as she wondered.  
Sakon took a step forward, draping his cock over her face. Hinata blushed again-having it in her mouth was one thing, but having this still huge penis on her face was quiet another. It felt softer, but still heavy, and so thick. Without thinking, she moved her head a little, licking and kissing at it. Part of her felt so ashamed-what if Naruto or Kushina walked in and found her like this, on her knees covered in this white, sticky stuff? But another part felt that she had done a good thing by helping Sakon out with his big problem. Hinata just wanted to be a good girl, and she kissed his dicktip again, panties suddenly very wet.  
“Yes, Hinata. Everyone in this house has tasted my come today.”  
She looked up at him, astounded. Everyone? Kushina, too? And even…sweet, handsome Naruto. How? Had Sakon come in the food? Why would he do that? Not that she minded-it tasted really good and everybody seemed to like it.  
“Oh, ok. I’ll keep it a secret.” Hinata licked up what was stuck to the tip of his cock, even dipping her tongue into the skin around his tip. Then she worked her tongue around her face, scooping the come up.  
She looked down at her messy, sticky tits. “Oh, my.” She cooed. “What a mess. I look so shameful.”  
Blushing, Hinata tilted her head down and lifted one ponderous, huge breast, licking and sucking at it to taste all the come. It tasted so good. She hoped Sakon still liked her tits even when they were so dirty. To get him to keep looking, Hinata shucked off her jacket, also tugging off the remnants of her mesh top. Anything for him to like her. Now she was only wearing her panties and socks, covered in come from the nips up. Well, at least now they could get some sleep. Sakon stepped back, his cock sliding down her face before drooping off, leaving a little valley of clean skin in the mask of come Hinata was now wearing. Again, Hinata lunged her head forward, licking and sucking off the excess come on his top as it dangled, before it fell to the floor.  
“Get up, Hinata.” Sakon said, and she swooned as he took her hand, letting her stand up. Come dripped from her tits onto the floor as he led her to the bed. “You first,” He motioned, waving her to the bed. Hinata smiled demurely at him.  
“Thank, you Sakon-san.” She layed down, still wondering how they were going to sleep on this small bed. She’d have to scootch small so Sakon could have as much room as he needed. But rather than get in the bed on her side, Sakon laid down right on top of her, pushing Hinata flat on her back, taking her upper arms and pinning them to the mattress. What a strange way to sleep, Hinata thought, feeling the heat of Sakon’s body and especially his penis against her. She realized with a start that his penis was throbbing so strongly, and so steady that she could actually feel his pulse as his length rested against her inner thigh, just to the side of her panty-covered mound. Should she say something? No, if this was what Sakon wanted, after all he was the Uzumaki’s guest. She opened her mouth to say ‘good-night’, even though Hinata felt the urge to thank Sakon again-for what, she wasn’t really sure. Letting her taste more of that sweet, wonderful stuff?  
_Knock knock._  
It was Naruto, again. Sakon grumbled softly, annoyed. He must have really wanted to get to sleep, Hinata thought. “Everything ok in there? I heard some strange noises.”  
Hinata smiled-her boyfriend was so thoughtful. But even though it hadn’t been cheating, really (sucking a penis didn’t count, right?), Naruto didn’t need to know the truth.  
“Oh, everything’s fine, Naruto-chan. I was just helping-Sakon!” She gaped as Sakon’s fingers slipped inside her panties. With a minor exertion, he snapped them at the sides, pulling them down. Hinata blushed furiously as she looked at Sakon’s face-she was _so wet_ down there, she hoped Sakon didn’t mind.  
“Um, I was helping Sakon spread the covers out. He was kind enough to let me sleep on the bed,” She said. Hinata was telling the truth, after all, she was just leaving out that Sakon was in bed with her. Suddenly, she felt it-a warm throbbing pressure against her wet pussy lips. The tip of Sakon’s big thick penis, he was already hard again. Hinata thought boys needed to rest after they shout out their cream.  
“Oh, that is nice of him. “ Naruto’s voice came from the door. Hinata looked at Sakon, her hands coming up against her chest. She thought about pushing him off, and even gently tried to force him away, but it was really more of a nudge. Sakon simply smirked at her, rubbing his cockhead up and down her lips, getting moist with her dripping juices. Even this merest touch felt like a fire in Hinata’s mind, and she soon stopped pretending to trying to push him away, instead running her hands across his chest and abdomen. He leant over her ear, grunting. “Get rid of the dummy.” Sakon growled.  
“Well, Sakon is really tired, Naruto. Goodnight.”  
“Oh, goodnight.” Naruto said softly.  
Hinata, closed her eyes, glad her boyfriend was so considerate. “I luh-“ Sakon slid started pushing inside, his cocktip splaying her lips out to the side as her virgin pussy started to stretch out to many times its default size.  
“I _love youu~!”_ Hinata gasped, the breath knocked out of her by the cock starting to penetrate her. Naruto may have responded, but Hinata couldn’t hear him. Her own breathing was building in speed, and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as she suddenly felt a great pressure-as though Sakon had encountered some inside resistance inside her. Rather than tense up, Hinata rubbed his upper arms, trying to relax. Sakon simply smirked at her and flexed, pushing inside her. With a soft squeal, Hinata’s hymen was torn apart by Sakon’s giant prick, but she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, not wanting Sakon to think she was bothered by this or wanted him to stop at all.  
Sakon moaned in her ear, setting Hinata’s little hairs standing up on end. She was the tightest, wettest thing he’d felt in quite some time-better than her or Naruko’s throat, and even a hotter fit than the MILF’s smashed together sweaty tits. This was going to be fucking _fun._ Hinata was speechless, mouth hanging open as Sakon continued shaking his hips, slowly sliding more of his immense length inside her. She was having sex, a boy was putting his penis inside her, he’d broken her, her virginity. She wasn’t a virgin anymore! Hinata had always been embarrassed to think about sex, but she had thought that when she first had sex, it would be with Naruto, not some stranger, who even though he was very nice and sweet, she hadn’t known for very long. Still she looked up at his, happy smile (or maybe it was more of a smirk), and she decided it was ok.  
She could hear Naruto’s footsteps departing, and evidentally Sakon heard them too, because he suddenly sunk another few inches of his cock inside her, pushing her head up against the backboard.  
“Uhh, ahh.” Hinata moaned, biting her lower lip. She was trying to avoid making too much noise, but it was hard. It felt so good, her pussy stretching around Sakon’s length, accepting him like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Looking down at her big tits, which began to shake and jiggle as his cock shook up Hinata’s insides, Sakon smiled at her little expression, twisting her lip between her teeth and trying to avoid gasping. He had been going slow at first, to avoid making too much noise-although the that of the fat-ass MILF coming in to check on them and finding him with his cock halfway sunk inside her son’s busty bitch sounded like a lot of fun to Sakon. He’d have to finish breaking this one in first, though.  
Hinata looked up at him, eyes wet. She licked her lips, stifling back another moan as he thrust up into her, hair bouncing around her head. “This…isn’t cheating, right, Sakon-san?” Maybe if she said it enough, it would be true. “Because…I love Naruto.”  
Sakon nodded, willing to say whatever he said. “Oh, I know Hinata, and if you love him, then this is totally fine, trust me.”  
She beamed, her smile broken up a second later when grabbed her tits, squeezing them _hard_. “Oh, Sakon-san. I feel, so, so good. So _hot…_ ” Hinata moaned, and as Sakon’s thrusts grew stronger, her tits bounced and jumped up into his twisting, gripping hands, fingers teasing and pulling on her nipples. She wanted him to feel as good as he was making her feel, and Hinata’s hips began to buck up off the bed, swallowing down more of Sakon’s length. She cooed and threw her head back as Sakon latched onto her tits with his mouth, sucking and licking. His tongue swirled around one sensitive, engorged nipple before he bit down on it, tugging it back and forth with his teeth.  
“Oooh, Sakon-san!” She moaned, feeling something, some pleasure, building inside her. The bed began to squeak and creak beneath them, rocking back and forth as Hinata’s soft, luscious teenage body was plundered and used by this smirking jerk and his huge cock. Even if it wasn’t with the boy she had planned, Hinata thought this was a wonderful way to lose her virginity.  
Hinata looked down, curious. She could _see_ it-Sakon’s big penis. It looked even bigger now, sandwiched between their bodies, sliding in and out of-was that her vagina? Her pussy was spread so wide open, Hinata barely recognized it. She wondered if it would close back up when Sakon was done with her-but she avoided thinking about that, because she didn’t want this to end.  
She noticed that Sakon was more than just stretching her pussy out, with another swing of his hips, there was a bump in her crotch, near her belly button. Was that his penis, inside her? She nearly screamed at that, feeling so good. Sakon was still biting and working at her tits-it hurt but that just made all the pleasure Hinata was getting from his penis and tongue feel that much better. Pretty soon she was going to –  
“Sakon-san, I think I’m going to, going to-uhh!” Her words choked off in a gasp, feeling him hit a sensitive spot inside her. Sakon spared her a look, voice mockingly curious.  
“Going to what, Hinata?”  
She was almost afraid to say it, but “I’m going to come, Sakon-san! I can’t help it any longer!”  
Suddenly, his thumb jammed against her clit, rubbing it in rough little circles. She looked down again and saw that, with a final thrust, Sakon had forced his entire cock inside her. Hinata had never felt so proud, to be able to take the whole thing in her little pussy. He moaned against her, relishing in her tight heat. “Call me Sakon-sama,” He said, biting her neck.  
With a scream that Hinata quickly muffled into Sakon’s shoulder, she came, legs shaking and her back arching up off the bed. Her tits bounced and swayed as her first ever vaginal orgasm ripped through her mind. Hinata hadn’t realized it was _possible_ to feel this good, and that helped her get over her embarrassment, all her juices running out, getting the bed wet and splashing onto Sakon’s big hairy balls.  
“Ooh, Sakon-sama, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said, giddy and dizzy. He was ignoring her, clenching onto her back as he kept cramming the last few inches of his huge cock back inside her, her walls clinging to him with every motion. She was so _snug_ , like her pussy just didn’t want to let him go. At this rate…  
“Hinata, you’re making me feel so good!” He whispered to her, knowing that would make her feel proud. She blushed and smiled, holding onto him for dear life as he began pounding her even faster. Her eyes showed confusion as she felt pleasure building up again-was she going to-again?  
“Oooh, god!” Hinata exhaled, her second orgasm even stronger than her first. And then her third, and forth. Sakon kept up a brutal pace, barely taking time to focus on smacking her tits around with his hands as his own orgasm rapidly approached. Hinata could _hear_ his penis inside her, moving around, making wet squishy noises, forcing her eyes closed with mind-numbing feelings every time she felt his balls smack against her tight, overstuffed cunt. He was so _huge_ her body had no choice but to rearrange itself, organs moving around as Sakon battered at the entrance to her womb.  
She managed to focus enough to look at him, realizing that Naruto could never make her feel this way. Hinata hadn’t seen his penis yet, but she’d felt it before sometimes when they would make out and rub each other’s bodies against her each other. At the time, she had thought it felt pretty big, but now-she doubted she would even feel it if Naruto entered her, not after this. And that was ok, she still loved Naruto so its ok if she only had sex with Sakon.  
Wait, was she going to have sex with him again, she wondered. She hoped so.  
“Oh, you fucking slut,” Sakon groaned, about to bust. Hinata squealed shaking her face. She wasn’t a slut, was she? Sakon was just saying dirty things. She heard that boys liked to do that. She spoke, nervous, voice wracked with pleasure and another oncoming climax.  
“Sakon-sama,” Calling him that just felt natural now, he was the most masterful, powerful boy she’d ever met. “I wanted to know-ungh!-are you going to…pull out? I know boys don’t like to, I hope that won’t be a problem.”  
Hinata shook her head, voice pleading. “I don’t want to make you unhappy,” She whispered kindly.  
Sakon reached down and smacked her big bouncy ass, looking her square in the eyes. “Hell, no. Now get ready, bitch. Here it comes.” Hinata opened her mouth, thinking about protesting, but quickly shut it. If that’s what he wanted. “Ok, Sakon-sama. I just want you to feel good!” She squeaked as he buried inside her, grunting.  
“Fucking, dirty, cheating whore!” Sakon spat out, hands clamping onto her tits with a vengeance. Her breasts were already sore and slightly bruised, with one big hickey on the top of her pale right tit. Then she felt it, a hot, liquid, spurting sensation inside her, as Sakon painted her pussy and splashed off against the entrance to her womb with his come. Hinata wondered if it could all fit, remembering how much goo he’d splattered on her face and tits-most of it was dried now, crusted to her lips and the underside of her neck, the top of her chest.  
She found out when she looked down again, and what she said made her toes curl in yet another orgasm. White, thick cream shooting outside of her pussy as Sakon thrust faster and deeper, his every motion squelching the come out just to make room for his next half-dozen shots.  
Hinata’s legs came up, wrapping around his waist. She didn’t want to ever let him go. “Will you please keep this secret for me, Sakon-sama?” She asked, as her own orgasm died down. He’d stopped jazzing, but was still thrusting.  
“I wouldn’t want to make Naruto jealous of our…special fun.” She said, making it sound like some cute friendly activity and not a mind-numbing fuck.  
Sakon nodded. “Ok, Hinata, I guess I can do that for you.” He allowed, so generous like always. “Could you do something for me, Hinata-chan?” She smiled, widely, glad to hear how he referred to her.  
“Open your mouth,” He whispered. Hinata did so slowly, closing her eyes, hoping they were going to kiss. Even though that might have seemed wrong, it was ok, she told herself. Everything was going to be ok.  
Sakon’s lips pressed against hers, and she cooed, hips bucking against him. To her it was a sweet romantic moment, his hardness still filling her up so warmly as they kissed. To Sakon, it was yet another way for him to claim this hot piece of ass, and before he broke the kiss he bit her tongue softly.  
Then he pulled away, and she looked disappointed. Reaching down, he scooped up some of their mixed juices on his hand. “Don’t-um-you dare-ungh!-close your mouth,” He warned, cockhead knocking against her cervix. Hinata was only too happy to comply, looking up at him like an eager puppy, mouth stretched wide.  
Sakon shoved four of his fingers, coated in jizz and pussy juice in Hinata’s mouth. Not expecting this, she sputtered and gagged, choking on the taste. For just a second, Sakon worried he’d gone to far, but then Hinata’s hand shot up, grabbing his wrist. Holding tightly, she locked eyes with him and made noisy, thirsty slurping sounds, sucking all the come off his fingers. She even gently nudged his thumb with her other hand, until Sakon popped that in her mouth as well.  
Gagging and choking, mouth stretched wide and eyes furrowed closed, Hinata licked him all clean like a good little girl. Sex was about making your partner feel good, and she would do whatever Sakon wanted. She knew that if he even had to ask, that would be bad.  
Slowly, reluctantly, she let his now all clean hand pop out of her mouth.  
Sakon withdrew from her pussy, a few trickles of jizz coming out with his length. Looking, down, he admired his handiwork. What was formerly a fresh, pale, completely shaved virgin cunt now looked like the mouth to a cave, gaping, red, raw and wide, a yawning chasm that leaked his own come and Hinata’s constant leaking juices. Rudely, Sakon smacked her pussy, eliciting a shocked gasp from Hinata.  
“Ohh, Sakon-sama. Thank you so much.” She breathed, unable to think of anything else to say to someone had made her feel so good. Except…”Is there anything else you want me to do?”  
Sakon nodded, working her body around as he laid his bed flat on the bed-the mattress felt different, compressed. Its every spring groaned at their slightest movement now. “I want you to ride me, Hinata. Show me what a good girl you can be.” He smiled her, a disarming smile that Hinata meekly returned, red-cheeked.  
“Oh-ok.” She said, maneuvering around to straddle him. Surprising herself with her bravey, Hinata grasped the big, slippery cock in her hand, pointing it straight up. Hesitantly she looked at him, pussy lips stretched to the max again as she lined up with his cock. “Like this?” She asked.  
“Uh, now just slide down.” Hinata nodded, and her powerful thighs rippled as she squatted, taking his cock right up inside her sensitive, over-stimulated cunt.  
“Oh, my gawdd!” Hinata said. This new angle felt incredible, even better than before. She wanted more of this feeling, and she let go of the base of Sakon’s cock, dropping her ass down as her pussy sank down onto every last inch of him. The two ground together, Hinata’s clit mashing against Sakon’s pelvis, his pubic hairs feeling rough but also good in a strange way. Growing bolder by the second, Hinata played with her breasts, glad to be with a boy who liked them so much. Soon she was lifting up and dropping down on his penis, faster and faster. It took a lot of effort, but it was worth it, Hinata decided. Anything to make Sakon feel good. “Put your hands behind your head,” Sakon ordered. Hinata complied-he was the perfect boy, she thought-telling him to do exactly what would make them both feel better. He didn’t hesitate, he just took charge, and that turned Hinata on so much.  
Sakon admired the view-her legs, clad in those sweaty socks, outstretched over his hips, soft pale stomach rolling as Hinata ground and bounced on his schlong. Tits heaving, bruises already visible on the underside, his red fingerprints on her hips and tits. She rose up and down, almost getting all the way off his cock (but she was _very_ careful to not let that happen) before crashing her big ass back down on him. Her tits jiggled and bounced with a mind of their own, completely out of control-it was one of the best things Sakon had ever seen.  
Soon her tits were swinging up and down, shamefully on display. When Sakon started thrusting up himself, making their motions even faster and more frantic, Hinata’s tits actually smacked into her own face. “Ooh, I’m sorry, Sakon!” She moaned, embarrassed.  
“I must look so silly.” She breathed, trying to hide her face-but only succeeding in lowering her head just as her tits bounced up again and smacked off her mouth. “Aah!”  
Sakon reassured her, rubbing her big, bouncing ass, giving it a sharp smack. “Oh, don’t apologize Hinata. You look so sexy.”  
“Oh, thank you Sakon-sama. Thank you so muuuch!” She bit her lip again and closed her eyes, juices splattering out. Sakon was still going strong, simply hungry now.  
They continued to fuck for hours, and Sakon had her bent over the bed next. Hinata sighed a little at this-she was sad that she didn’t get to see his face. But soon she was squealing and curling her hands up in the covers from how hard he was reaming her out from behind. Sakon held onto her big hips like a mountain climber, making her ass shake and clap with, his pelvis bouncing off her soft, cushiony form. With one hand he smacked her big pale cheeks, and the other he wound in her hair, holding her face down in the sweaty stained covers. Overloaded with orgasms, Hinata was soon screaming into the blankets, over and over again. At first she was saying his name, talking about how good she felt-muffled though she was-but pretty soon Sakon’s prick had stolen the ability to speak from her, and she simply gasped, shouted and moaned, sounding like a dying animal. “Aoooh, Ahhh, unnnh!” She moaned, high and long, over the constant clapping sound of his thin hips bouncing off her fat ass. Sakon tensed up, leaning down and chomping onto Hinata’s neck.  
Squeezing and biting, he held his cock into her packed-out cunt, this position allowing him to get even deeper inside her. Before long he was coming again, the backsplatter shooting out and getting on his balls and thighs. He waited for her own orgasm to subside, so that she could actually hear again. Then he pulled out, slowly, tortuously.  
No longer having the patience to treat her gently, Sakon spun Hinata around by the air, bringing her face to face with his crotch, soaked with juices, pubes matted down flat, balls dripping.  
“What a mess you’ve made Hinata. What a bad girl.” He smacked her cheek with one hand, and she gasped, shaking her head furiously.  
“Oh, I’m so, so sorry, Sakon. Here, let me help!” Hinata _threw_ her head forward, burying it in her crotch. Licking and slurping, she got a noseful of jizz-soaked pubic hair, taking the dark strands in her mouth and sucking on them greedily. She jacked off his wet, glistening cock, which was only slightly softer now, before she moved her head to his big balls, going from one of the other.  
“I’m sorry!” She said again, gasping at his nuts, spit spewing from her mouth as she licked up every trace of their delicious, mingled juices. “I just can’t get them-ungh-both in my mouth at the same time.” Oh how she tried, puffing out her cheeks with his sack, getting pubic hairs stuck to her tongue, inhaling the sinful scent of his body, but she just couldn’t do it.  
She looked up at him, cock laid out across her face, still slurping at his undercarriage. “I hope you’re not mad,” She mewled softly.  
Sakon shook his head. “I guess not, its only your first time. Now, here, squeeze your fat tits together for me, girl.”  
Hinata eagerly complied as Sakon pulled back, placing his length inside her cleavage. She looked up at him as she held her breasts in place, but still they wiggled and bounced all over. Sakon was kind enough to help her, adding his hands to hers and using more force than she could, causing her big tits to smother his cock as he thrust and rocked, wrapped in her jugs. Hinata didn’t even know you could do something like this!  
Sakon just moaned, and she beamed. That was a happy sound, one she would never grow tired of hearing, and she was so glad _she_ was the one making him feel this way. Sakon grunted and groaned-her tits were even firmer and softer than the MILF’s. Even if he had to take the time to teach her more, Hinata was a good little piece of cockmeat. Too bad her stupid boyfriend would never get to find that out.  
He fucked in a myriad of different positions, at one point making her lay her shoulders and upper back flat while she raised her ass high up. Then, facing away from her so he could get a better grip on that ass, he fucked down into her, savagely piledriving a girl who had only lost her virginity a few hours before, and was now taking more cockmeat, harder and faster than most women twice her age ever had. Sakon threw back his head, eyes closed, as Hinata was kind enough to reach up and play with his big bouncing balls, smacking into her. She simply closed her eyes and focused on a new trick she’d learned-squeezing her insides to make her cunt even tighter for him. The last thing she wanted was for Sakon to get bored before he was done with her. However long that would take. Her own face grew red as blood rushed down to her face, leaving her dizzy, on the verge of passing out as Sakon began really beating her ass now, hands rising and falling in a frenzy. This time he pulled out, but held her ass up and pointed his jittering, jumping cock down at her face, splattering the Hyuga in another huge load. She sputtered, surprised, but still opened her mouth and gulped down all she could.  
A while later, Sakon was lying flat again, reclining as Hinata was spread out before him. Her legs were pointed back, on his sides, while her head was flat, over the edge of the bed as her hands held onto the bottom posts. Her ass clapped for him as she rode him again, this time stretched forward so all he saw was that big white ass, cheeks clapping, sweat dripping down her shapely, red, abused cheeks. Gritting his teeth, Sakon ground into her every time she fell all the way down on him, muttering to himself, “Tight…fucking…cunt.”, while Hinata simply focused on not passing out. And while she managed to stay awake for the next few minutes, she simply couldn’t keep up with him.  
Finally, Hinata was on her back again, legs thrown wide, arms hooked over them, knees behind her elbows. She was bent in half like some twisted sex toy while Sakon pillaged her gash, splitting her into two. Her hips were sore, her legs hurt, her ass and tits were bruised so hard they probably wouldn’t be normal for a week, and Hinata’s eyes rolled back in her head, unable to endure this any longer. But she wouldn’t stop until Sakon told her to.  
Finally he looked down at her and held one hand out, choking her. Her eyes opened as he fucked her contorted teenage body, tits bouncing against her chin. She stuck her tongue out weakly between her teeth, face turning purple. “Sakon-sammma.”, was all Hinata could manage to say.  
That image, of this perfectly pliable, obedient little teenage slut was the final straw for Sakon. He’d lost count of how many times he’d come, but somehow this was the biggest yet. Sperm practically flew out of her overstuffed cunt as he railed her as hard as he could, her body creaking underneath him, his own legs and hips practically numb from how fast and hard he was pushing his body.  
Finally finished, sated-for the moment, Sakon looked down at her. Face covered in jizz, lips swollen up from rough kissing and her own breasts constantly knocking into him, Hinata was red faced, glassy-eyed. As he pulled out, she made no response, completely demolished by his cock, she had succumbed to unconsciousness, but not from lack of trying. He surveyed her ruined body as he slid out, come dripping from her gaping pussy once more. Her facial features were barely distinguishable underneath the mask of come she now wore, and bubbles softly grew and popped on her lips and nostrils as her body struggled to breathe. Her neck was read, the skin raw and chafed from him choking her and where her forehead protector had bent into her from their tangled positions.  
Getting ready to pass out himself, Sakon clambered up on top of her, grabbing a handful of her formerly luxurious, dark hair. He used it like a rag, wiping their juices off his cock before giving his pole one last tug, causing a final dollop to splash out right on her forehead.  
“Good whore.“ He whispered, before collapsing, making sure to snuggle his still amazing soft cock between her warm fat asscheeks.  
   
_Knock, knock._  
   
The sun was shining brightly as Naruto cracked the guest bedroom door open, hoping to greet his girlfriend and his new…friend, for lack of a better word, for the new day. He’d hoped they slept well-he hadn’t. The young blonde had been plagued by strange dreams-it sounded like something was rattling and shaking the whole house, and he could have sworn he heard frightful, almost unholy screaming and deep, guttural groaning. Must have been a nightmare.  
Half inside the room he stopped, shocked. Sunlight shone through the window onto the sleeping pair-they were both on the bed, under the covers! That was odd, and the room smelled too, a very strange scent, powerful, something Naruto was not familiar with. Crinkling his noise, he surveyed the room-Sakon’s clothes were everywhere and-were those Hinata’s panties? Her mesh top was on top of the dresser rudely, and the two must have been naked under the bed. Maybe they’d just gotten hot, he thought.  
Hinata smiled at him, snuggled up against Sakon. She did like to snuggle, Naruto knew. Barely covered by the sheets, her breasts crushed up against his thin chest. Sakon seemed much less awake himself, bleary-eyed, yawning. “Good morning, Naruto!”  
  
She was as chirpy as ever to see him, eyes sparkling-although they looked strange, bloodshot, like she hadn’t slept. There was white gunk at the corner of her eyes and mouth-sleep stuff, he figured, and she hurriedly wiped it away with the sheet. The sheets and blankets were spotted with darkness-must have been sweat.  
“Sorry, Naruto, but Sakon and I were both so warm we had to take our clothes off and get under the covers together.”  
“Oh, that’s ok,” He replied, still trusting her completely. His eyes drifted down from the smiling, beautiful face of his innocent girlfriend to something else-a big tent in the sheets, something poking nearly through them. It also occurred to Naruto that Hinata only had one hand above the covers, the other nowhere in sight. Sakon merely smiled, sleepily. Their hair looked awful-they must have really been tossing and turning. Sakon grunted something in Hinata’s ear and she blushed, his own hands out of view. It must have been a joke or something.  
“Um, Naurto-chan?” Hinata said, trying to get his attention. Had he been staring?  
“Oh, uh yes, Hinata-chan?” He asked, looking back at her sweet face.  
“Could you…please leave? I have to get dressed for the day, silly. You don’t want to be a pervert-chan, right?” While Naruto did indeed want to see Hinata’s naked body, she had a point. It would be too embarrassing with Sakon in the room anyway, although…well just thinking about Sakon made Naruto think about another girl’s naked body, his own. Feeling what he told himself was morning wood growing, Naruto nodded hurriedly, backed towards the door slowly, short shorts bouncing.  
“Get lost, blondie!” Sakon yelled. Hinata gasped slightly, shooting Sakon an embarrassed smile. She snuggled closer to him, but was facing away, her back against his front.  
“Oh, Sakon-sama.” She giggled, running a hand through his hair.  
Embarassed, Naruto hurriedly left, the door slamming behind him.  
   
A little while later, Sakon and Hinata passed Naruto in the hallway. It looked like Hinata was trying to grab his hand a little, but Sakon kept pulling it away. Naruto smiled at them both, glad to see they were dressed. Hinata had her jacket zipped up even higher than normal-which was weird, like she was trying to hide something.  
  
“Well, we have to shower now, Naruto-chan.” Hinata told him, cocking her head at him, smiling warmly. “We’ll see you after, ok?” Naruto thought it was strange she kept saying 'we'-he got that they were going to shower one after the other, but it sounded strange the way that she was saying it.  
  
Sakon almost completely ignored him, opening the bathroom door, now his hand finally reached for Hinata’s. Naruto moved forward, smiling in his white t-shirt and tight blue shorts. “Ok, I’ll see you soon, Hinata-chan.” He tried to lean in forward for a good morning kiss on the lips, but Hinata moved quickly, giving him a little peck on the check.  
  
“Sakon-sama” (Was Naruto hearing that right?)  
  
“Is very hungry, Naruto, he built up quite an appetite.” Naruto wondered how.  
  
“So, roasted vegetables, and eggs, on the table please, ok, sweety?” Hinata blew him a kiss and then shut the door loudly before Naruto could respond.  
  
Sakon threw his clothes off in the bathroom as well, turning the shower on.  
  
“Hurry up, big tits.” He snapped, causing Hinata to blush and shake her head. What a cute nickname. Still, she gingerly took her clothes off, because she simply couldn’t move any faster. She felt sore all over, and when she unzippered her jacket, her tits looked like someone had worked over them with a baseball bat, bruised, dark purple bite marks marring her pale skin all over, hickies everywhere. She limped like she had a sore ankle, and her voice was slightly hoarse-when she’ first woken up, she’d had an awful cough that only ended when she spat up a small glob of come.  
  
Sakon snapped her out of her reverie with a smack on the back of the head.  
  
“Knees, soap, let’s go, slut.” She cooed and got under the water, lathering up her big tits. White bubbles covered her tits like a child’s bath as Sakon got in the shower too, cock rising to attention.  
  
“I’m sorry I got you so dirty, Sakon-sama,” She said, seeing her own crusted juices in Sakon’s pubic hair.  
  
“Well stop apologizing and clean me up stupid!” Hinata hopped on her sore, bruised knees, waddling forward to wrap his cock up in her tits. Anything for her new best friend!  
   
**To Be Continued...**

 


	5. Transfer of Ownership

**Chapter 5**  
  
If it was possible,  Sakon enjoyed his breakfast that day even more than he had the dinner before. While Naruto, even with the assistance of his mother wasn’t much of a cook, it was good enough. Naruto cheered up that Hinata paid a little more attention to him during breakfast, even giving him a quick chaste kiss before she left. Some Hyuga family meeting or something, she said. Naruto didn’t pay much attention, which was also probably why he didn’t notice that Hinata paid more attention to him because  Sakon was paying more attention to Kushina.  
Naruto, very tired after last night-there was constant banging and shouting of some kind in the house, but he still didn’t know what it was, asked his mother if he could take a nap.  Sakon snorted at him asking permission and muttered something that sounded like “pussy.” Kushina smiled sweetly-at  Sakon-and told Naruto it was ok. The redhead then got busy with household chores while  Sakon lounged around the house, mostly reading, which was one of the few things he actually found interesting.  
   
Naruto did wonder why Hinata was limping as she left though, like she could barely walk. She said it was because she hadn’t slept right. He hoped she felt better soon, it looked her whole body was sore based on her movements.  
  
So a few hours later, the Naruto house was relatively quiet as a visitor came calling. Anko Mitarashi was strolling through town Konoha on a mission straight from the Hokage herself. Well, in Anko’s case it was less of a stroll and more of a strut-but not as much as usual, anyone who’d known her could tell. The truth was, the senior kunoichi was a little miffed about the mission she was on-Tsunade-sama had asked her to be a glorified paper delivery girl. Still while  Sakon’s trip to the village was known about and there was no reason to suspect of him anything foul, his communications had to be checked and cleared before being delivered.  
  
Which was all well and good, but Anko didn’t see why _she_ had to be the one to do the actual delivering. The irritation just made her face look all the more attractive though and her hips still swung in a sultry fashion beneath her concealing coat. Underneath the coat, as usual she was practically naked, wearing a skirt that was practically a belt, orange and bright, with black panties that were nearly swallowed up by her impressive, fleshy ass. She was topless underneath her mesh uniform, nipples rubbing against them with every step she took, tits bouncing inside her coat like she didn’t have a care in the world. As usual, being basically naked in public, hidden only by her coat, made Anko feel a bit better-even if she had to act like a damn delivery service.  
  
Approaching the Uzumaki household, Anko had to admit she was at least a little curious about this  Sakon. His family was close to the former Third Hokage’s, so they had to be at least a little important-which meant this  Sakon had to be special in some way. At least she’d get to see her friend Kushina-Anko usually didn’t care too much for other women, but she respected those, like Tsunade and Kushina, with great strength. Still, boredom was clear on her pretty, brash features as she knocked loudly on the door. She waited for about two seconds and then knocked again, tapping her foot impatiently, the letter sticking out of one of her coat’s brown pockets.  
  
She heard footsteps coming, but couldn’t resist knocking a third time. The door opened very soon after and Kushina smiled when she saw her friend. Dressed in her typical green and white outfit, Kushina looked every bit the beautiful mother and wife the village knew her to be. Still, Anko was sharp enough to notice _something_ was different about her.  
  
“Ah, Anko-san. So good to see you, please come in.” Kushina waved her forward and Anko quickly moved to enter. They stood in the main living room of the house, standing fairly close to each other. Anko stripped her coat off and threw it on a chair. Most women would have gasped to see her body on full display underneath, her pussy barely covered by her panties and her skirt more an accessory than anything else. But Kushina had known Anko for some time and knew it was just how she was.  
  
“Hello, Kushina-san. Minato here?”  
  
That was when Anko noticed it-Kushina wasn’t wearing her hairpin. She almost frowned. Kushina _always_ wore that hairpin. It would take something pretty major for her to just be walking around without it-especially around other people.  
  
“No, he’s out on a mission for the Hokage, has been for a day or two. I’m not sure when he might get back. Its supposed to be a very important mission.” She had a finger on her chin, momentarily worried about her husband. But it passed, after all-The Yellow Flash didn’t have much to be afraid of and Kushina knew her husband would be safe.  
  
Kushina sat down on the sofa and Anko did the same, on opposite ends. Kushina still smiled sweetly. “So what brings you here, Anko-san?”  
  
Anko crossed her legs before answering, shifting around as she sat, breasts jiggling. Kushina couldn’t help but blush a little.  
  
“Tsunade-sama has sent me to bring a message to that houseguest of yours.  Sakon, I think, is the name.”  
  
At the mention of his name, Kushina blushed deeply, looking away from Anko and tilting her head down. Her fingers curled in her skirt a bit.  
  
“Uh...yes.  Sakon -kun is here, he’s just reading I think.” She fidgeted in her seat.  
  
Anko raised an eyebrow. “Hah, Kushina-san, you sound like a schoolgirl!” She teased her friend by covering her mouth with her hands and doing a high-pitched nervous giggle like some young girls might. Kushina blushed again at this, although she also looked comically upset.  
  
Still Kushina was silent, and grew more still suddenly. Anko followed her gaze and turned to look at a figure emerging from the hallway.  
  
This thin boy had to be  Sakon, not that his slim build was what Anko first noticed. For some reason, he was only wearing a pair of baggy blue boxers, but they didn’t seem that baggy around the front. As he stepped closer, Anko blinked her eyes at what she saw, not quite believing. But it was true, in addition to his balls and cock visibly bulging out the cloth underwear, with each step, a sizeable amount of dickmeat flopped around through one of his legs, stretching the material quite wide.  
  
Anko grinned wickedly, looking back to Kushina. “Oh, so _that’s_ why.  Sakon brings out the young girl in you, neh, Kushina-chan?”  
  
Although, taking another look back at  Sakon-who actually looked bored, though his eyes were roving all over Anko’s tits-Anko figured Kushina had more teenage slut feelings than innocent schoolgirl ones about this boy.  
  
Kushina smiled at  Sakon, hands folded in her lap, and acted as though his dick wasn’t surging out of his boxers, though it was impossible for her to miss. “Ah, hello Sakon-kun! This is my friend, Mitarashi Anko-chan.”  
  
Now that they weren’t alone, Kushina chan appeared slightly embarrassed by Anko’s outfit, but also….jealous? At least that’s what Anko thought. Not as embarrassed as she might be, normally, about her friend half naked in her house in front of a teenage houseguest.  
  
“Hello, Anko.”  Sakon said, and Anko smirked a bit at his arrogance in not using any honorifics as well as her first name. He sat down between them without being asked, the couch now suddenly a little tight. There should have been plenty of room but both women were very close to the girls. Anko “accidentally” brushed her bare thigh against  Sakon.  
  
“Its nice to meet,  Sakon-chan. My, but you’re big for your age, aren’t you?”  
  
 Sakon shrugged and replied. “Well, I’m still young, I imagine I have more...growing to do.” Anko barked out a laugh.  
  
“Like Kushina-chan used to, I work for the village as a Jounin, one of the elite ninja. I’m kind of a big deal.” Anko said, leaning forward-she just could _not_ find a comfortable way to sit on the couch, constantly moving and adjusting. This way her tits were mere inches from  Sakon’s face and the curve of her waist was pressed flush against his body. That was more comfortable, at least.  
  
Kushina was also very close to him, even placing a hand on his bare chest as she spoke. “Anko-chan has something for you, from the Hokage.”  
  
Anko looked to her coat. “Yes, I have a letter for you, but it can wait. I’m sure you’d want to read it alone of course. Anyway, it is very nice to meet you,  Sakon- kun.” She smiled, eyes firmly on his bulge.  
  
 Sakon’s eyes explored Anko’s body and she thrust out her chest a bit, both in pride that she ‘still had it’ and to give him a better view of her tits. Her hands rested in her crotch, arms squeezing her pale breasts together.  Sakon’s cock began to rise up, lengthening and hardening. It threatened to tear his boxer leg, the tip travelling further and further down, nearly to his knees. Anko lipped her lips openly and Kushina let out a soft moan, biting her lip as she remembered how well this big cock had fucked her fat MILF tits in her own kitchen just the night before.  
  
Despite everyone being aware that Sakon was getting hard-and judging by their flushed expressions, both Anko and Kushina were quite aroused as well-no one acknowledged it out loud, acting as if they were just having a normal, casual chat.  
  
Anko reached out, placing a finger on Sakon’s pale chest, near his collarbone. Slowly she traced her way down to his flat stomach, past his belly button, and then just over the top of his boxers. She flicked her eyes up to Sakon to see his reaction, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off her fat knockers-and she couldn’t blame him. Anko dressed the way she did for good reason.  
  
“You know, we so rarely get visitors to the village, Sakon. Its simply wonderful to get some new blood in the area.”  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers. “And staying with Kushina-chan, I’m sure you will enjoy your time here.”  
  
With a simple, calm yank, Anko pulled his boxers, having to wiggle them a bit they were so tight around his cock, and the massive pole shot straight up, almost smacking against  Sakon’s chest. For just a second, Kushina shot Anko a glance with narrowed eyes, but she missed it because she was staring at the massive cock. Kushina quickly felt her jealousy disappear as it was replaced by mind-fogging arousal. Every time she saw this cock, this mammoth slab of meat, first in the shower, than in the kitchen fucking her tits so much it tore her shirt open and now right out in the open in her living room like it was the most natural thing in the world, Kushina was more and more impressed with it. She was also, under her brief jealousy, just glad Anko had undressed him so she could get another look at this wonderful cock-her friend’s sluttiness had a positive side as far as Kushina was concerned.  
  
The huge log throbbed with arousal, the dicktip almost pulsing-the whole thing just looked out of place on Sakon’s skinny body, and seemed even larger for that fact of contrast.  
  
Anko managed to keep her face neutral, though her pussy felt like it was on fire and juices began to soak through her black panties. “Would you agree she’s a good hostess?”  
  
 Sakon nodded, speaking airily. “Oh yes. I’ve actually found most of the girls of Konoha very nice. Women know how they’re supposed to act around here.”  
  
Kushina’s hand was still on Sakon’s chest and slowly wound its way down his body. Both women were using as much ninja focus as they could to keep from wrapping their hands, and other portions of their anatomy, around the cock, which now seemed fully hard, impossibly big.  
  
“So,  Sakon-kun, if you can permit me to be forward,” As usual, Anko sounded like she didn’t really give a shit-she was gonna be forward anyway, she always was.  
  
  
“Just how big is this fucking pussy-beater?” Like she was asking how many square feet someone’s house was, or how tall a friend stood.  
  
Kushina looked slightly embarrassed again, running her tongue out over her lips in her nervousness. But she couldn’t help but speaking, answering for Sakon just as he opened his mouth.  
  
“Its so much bigger than Minato’s!”  
  
So much bigger wasn’t even stating it, Kushina knew. There was no comparison at all, Minato was like an ant to Sakon. She thought about Minato’s little penis and almost wanted to laugh at how much bigger Sakon was.  
  
“Sakon is so much bigger than anyone else I’ve ever seen. Isn’t it wonderful?” She cooed, almsot batting her eyelashes at Sakon. He looked to her and gave her a small smile, running his hand openly across Kushina’s thighs. She practically melted right then and there.  
  
“It _does_ look pretty fucking tasty.” Anko said.  
  
“Oh yes, its’ delicious!” Kushina blurted out.  
  
Anko shot her a little look, asking silently _“And just how would you know?”_ But before long she returned her attention to the cock as  Sakon slowly reached out and wrapped his other hand around it, tugging on his cock crudely and in full view of the women, up and down, giving them an idea of just how far his hand had to travel. Anko figured it was easily bigger than a foot, and indeed it looked about the same size, if not bigger than one of Sakon’s forearms.  
  
“It’s gotta be what, thirteen inches?” Anko said.  Sakon snorted, he was a bit bigger than that, though she was close.  
  
Anko leaned forward as she spoke, her body bending effortlessly from her sitting position, waist and head descending. Kushina gasped quietly as Anko opened her mouth-she had to spread her lips far, making her face look erotic with her jaw distended. Anko lowered her mouth and tightly wrapped her lips around Sakon’s nearly apple-sized cockhead, sucking and slurping. Her eyes closed as she breathed in his musk, swirling her tongue around and around like a piece of candy.  
  
She was right-it _was_ tasty.  
  
 Sakon looked fairly calm for a guy getting his cock sucked by a big-titted girl he’d just met moments before, with a hint of smugness in his angular features. Slurping sounds filled the air beneath him and Kushina as the redhead furrowed her brow, a little huffy. Anko took another few sucks, bobbing her head a little up and down the massive cock before she felt fingers wrap up in her hair.  
  
Kushina tugged on her friend’s dark locks, pulling her off Sakon’s cock with a soft _pweh_ sound, strands of spit clinging to  Sakon’s dick and Anko’s lips-she’d had to build up a lot of saliva in her mouth to lubricate the huge log. Anko looked at Kushina and just gave her a little smug smirk. _You mad?_  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry was that improper?” She asked sarcastically. “It just looked _so good_ , I wanted a quick taste.”  
  
Kushina crossed her arms, pushing her tits up in her modest dress. “You can’t just go around sucking dick whenever you want, Anko-chan. It’s...rude. And Sakon is _my_ boyf-house guest!”  
  
Anko cocked her head, slight genuine but mostly mocking confusion crossing her features like no one had ever told her that before.  
  
“I was right, anyway.” Anko said breezily. “It is really tasty. You should be proud, Sakon-chan.”  
  
He smirked. “Oh, I am.”  
  
“Really, you should try it, Kushina-chan.”  
  
Hesitating for just a moment, Kushina replied, “I already have.”  
  
If anything she sounded a little proud that she had gotten to sample that cock before her thick, sexually-aggressive friend.  Anko simply grinned evilly at that news.  
  
“Oh, cheating on Minato? What would the village think?” Anko said, idly tugging on  Sakon’s cock with one hand as she looked at Kushina, who looked away, guilty.  
  
“Well, I…”  
“Relax, Kushina!” Anko said, speeding up her jerking off.  Sakon closed his eyes slightly, enjoying the attention.  
  
“I can’t blame you-look at this fucking cock club! I’m sure after Minato’s inchworm you needed something a little more impressive. Plus, cheating is goddamn hot.” Anko found all sorts of things sexually exciting that most people simply found shameful.  
  
Kushina gave a wry smile. “How would you know? Have you ever been in a relationship long enough to cheat?” She teased. The two women shared a very warm (and not in a normal, friendly way) gaze, eyes briefly locked. Anko laughed loudly at that, not insulted in the least.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret, Kushina chan. What’s a secret among friends?” Anko looked to  Sakon.  
  
“So, you’ve only been in the village two days, and you’ve already had Kushina and me sucking on your cock. Good fucking work,  Sakon chan.”  Sakon was beginning to look slightly bored, quietly irritated. _More than just the two of you,_ He wanted to say, but didn’t. Secrets could be very useful, especially if it meant Kushina and other women thought they were extra special to him.  
  
Emboldened by her friend, Kushina leaned forward, licking  Sakon’s cocktip, tongue dancing along his pissslit. She got a few drops of precome and swallowed them urgently.  Sakon moaned as Kushina took his cock in her mouth bobbing up and down quickly.  
  
“That’s it, Kushina.” Anko said, jacking the rest of  Sakon’s cock faster and faster, her hand a blur upon his amazing length.  
  
“Suck that fucking cock, you married girl. You dirty fucking cheater!”  
  
Kushina blushed crimson around the cock but kept sucking, not wanting to stop just yet. Or ever, actually. Still, a minute she came up, breathing heavily.  
  
Anko quickly took her place and the two girls began to go back and forth sucking on his cock, taking turns, teasing each other.  Sakon’s arousal was building, an orgasm steadily approaching, but frankly he found both women’s blowjobs slightly lacking. As usual women needed a little help with him.  
  
Anko pulled off him again, looking to Kushina. “Where’s your son, Kushina? Out, I hope. You wouldn’t want him seeing you slobbering over a dick belonging a boy his age, would you?”  
  
Before Kushina could respond  Sakon gripped his cock about the base, raising the turgid meat lifting it up and smacking it down on Anko’s face. She gasped in surprise, and he did it again, and again. Her face soon had a big red mark from the cock-beating, and her pussy juices leaked down her thighs.  
  
“Bitch, stop your blabbering and suck my damn cock!”  Sakon said, commanding.  
  
Anko looked at him, eyes slitting. “Why don’t you fucking make me? Eh,...ahh.”  
  
She said, opening her mouth open wide, inviting. Challenging. Honestly, she was kinda tired of doing all the work anyway. She even stuck her tongue out, wiggling it a little to say both “I’m not impressed by you” and “why don’t you _make_ me impressed?” at the same time.  
  
“Kushina, suck my nuts.”  Sakon said, rising to his feet. Anko and Kushina both got off the couch as well, falling to their knees. Anko waggled her ass behind her as she stuck her face forward, panties swallowed up in the meat of her ass. She kept her mouth open wide, wanting to see what this stud was made of.  
  
 Sakon gripped Anko’s hair, his knuckles white. Hips flexing, he slammed his cock forward, burying his length inside her slick, gripping throat. Six inches, eight, ten. Anko’s throat bulged and her cheeks hollowed out, suctioning in around the massive cock. She began to choke, but didn’t try to get away at all, her eyes rolling up into her head as Sakon began to fuck her face.  
  
Kushina leaned forward, tongue out, licking and slurping on  Sakon’s big nuts. She tried to get them into her mouth, but it was tricky with how much they swayed as  Sakon drilled Anko’s throat, and from how simply huge they were-Kushina couldn’t have gotten both into her mouth without dislocating her jaw but she still did her best.  
  
With two bitches working on his junk,  Sakon grunted and groaned sawing more and more of his length in Anko’s drooling, spasming gullet. Her saliva dripped down her chin and splattered on Kushina’s forehead as the married woman gave his salty-tasting balls a tongue bath.  
  
“This is what I meant by Konoha woman knowing how to act.”  Sakon grunted. He thrust his cock a bit to the side in Anko’s mouth, bulging out one of her cheeks. She grunted, muffled and obviously enjoying what he was doing. He smacked her bulging face, cock stretching her from the inside and hand beating her from the outside. Stupid thick bitch, walking around like a hooker.  Sakon was gonna give her what she deserved. He kept thrusting forward, slamming his hips at the same time as he tugged on her hair, pulling her against his face. Anko’s eyes watered up and snot ran from her nose as he pummeled her throat with his steel-hard cock.  
Kushina, spit spraying against her balls as she tried to stuff them into her mouth pulled back a bit, watching the skull-fuck with something very close to pride. “Oh  Sakon-kun.That’s sooo amazing~” She said. Hearts practically danced in her eyes.  
  
Anko tried to talk with cock spearing her insides, her voice coming out muffled and slightly frantic. The vibrations did wonders against  Sakon’s cock and he threw his head back as Kushina now worked on his balls with her hands, practically milking the huge orbs in her hands, up and down.  
  
“That’s right, you thick bitch.Stuff your throat full of cock and suddenly your voice is a lot more pleasant to hear.” He punctuated his words with another harsh thrust, making Anko gag, her whole body heaving like she was going to be sick. Her eyes were shining with a mad excitement. Her ass wiggled as  Sakon pressed her face closer to his crotch, back bending in two so her fat ass, barely covered, stuck up high.. Reaching down,  Sakon gave her ass a firm series of slaps, making the fless wobble and turn slightly red.  
  
Mercifully,  Sakon let go, and Anko pulled back, hacking and couching up spit and pre-come. She looked up at him teasingly. “Not bad for a skinny guy.”  
  
He smacked her with his cock again, making her lips even more bee-stung and swollen. “Shut up, fat-ass.”  
Kushina couldn’t help but slip a hand down into her dress with all the nasty filthy action between the three of them, quickly fingering her dripping pussy, thumb pressed hard against her clit. She was still partly jealous of Anko getting any attention at all from  Sakon, but she supposed he couldn’t really blame him, he was young and Anko’s appeal was...obvious, with those big tits and the ‘hurry up and fuck me, tough guy’ attitude. But Kushina’s warmer, softer affection would win out in the end. She closed her eyes and focused on sliding her finger up to the knuckle inside her when she felt a hard grip on her head-but small hands, calloused slightly. Not  Sakon’s larger, softer fingers.  
  
Anko. Kushina’s eyes opened and she saw  Sakon’s cock, staring down it like looking down the barrel of a cannon. She’d barely had it in her mouth before, and just looking at it now she knew it was way too big. But well,  Sakon was her...crush, wasn’t he? Yes, he was and he deserved everything she could do.  
“Open wide, you little cheater.” Anko said, pushing Kushina’s face forward and smearing  Sakon’s spit-covered dick over her lips and pretty face.  
“Don’t you want this fucking log in your throat, Kushina-chan?” Anko teased.  
The devoted mother and wife blushed.  
“Ye-yes” She admitted. “ Sakon-kun, your dick is so wonderfu-glumpf!”  
 Sakon plugged her face, and Anko began tugging on her red locks, dragging her up and down the spit-polished shafter. Kushina had never had anything so big so far down her throat-her jaw felt like it was going to break. But she locked eyes with  Sakon and did her best to swirl her tongue around the cock as Anko shoved her this way and that, and she kept fingering herself.  
“Umh, gawf yesh!” She garbled out around the cock, her throat trying to swallow the fleshy pillar and only serving to massage  Sakon’s cock. He groaned, a veritable river of pre-come flowing down into Kushina’s belly.  
“Fuck, that’s a tight damn throat.” He moaned, reaching down to squeeze Anko’s fat tits as she shoved her friend’s up and down this jerk’s giant dick like she was just their sexual plaything. Kushina gagged and gulped on the cock, but she gave him a sultry look, staying strong even as her throat heaved and her stomach rebelled. Her hands reached out and grabbed  Sakon’s flexing ass, trying to pull him deeper inside her throat.  Sakon groaned, the thick veins on his cock pulsing in Kushina’s wet, willing mouth.  
“Holy shit, I’d say she really likes it! Who’d have known Kushina would be a cheating slut, just waiting to betray her husband for a giant cock?” Anko laughed, forcing Kushina as deep as she could, nearly making her swallow the whole thing.  
Hearing those words, knowing what a filthy cheater she was, made Kushina feel ashamed, guilty...but mostly just aroused. That sensation, knowing she was doing something that was plainly wrong but not wanting to stop, combined with the lack of air from the frenzied face-fuck and her fingers continued work on her pussy made her come with a muffled scream. She shamefully squirted inside her own dress, staining it dark and filling the room up with the scent of her pussy juice.  
“Coming from choking on cock? What a whore!” Anko said. She let go of Kushina’s head and  Sakon slowly pulled out, leaving Kushina still shaking and moaning, low and loud, in the throes of her orgasm.  
He wasted no time shoving his cock back down Anko’s throat, thrusting so fast her sputtering spit and leaking drool soon foamed up from how hard he churned his cock in her throat. Kushina simply hacked a wad of spit and pre-come on the front of her dress and mumbles, “Thank you  Sakon-kun.”  
 Sakon was busy grunting and moaning as he grew ever closer to busting, and was intent on fucking Anko’s face. Kushina gave her friend a harsh smack on the ass, both as a sort of petty, friendly revenge for ‘forcing’ her to suck  Sakon’s cock and to see her flesh wobble.  
“Uzumaki.”  Sakon said, his voice strained with how close he was to coming.  
“This bitch’s throat...unh!...is tight, but it could...aw, shit!...be a little tighter. Help her out won’t you? Like a good...god...friend?” As far as  Sakon was concerned, he was going to get these two to totally dyke out for each other just for his own amusement and arousal, before he eventually joined in and fucked them both up. But that could wait for a later day.  
For now, he simply plucked one of Kushina’s hands up, the one she drew shakily from her pussy. The two shared a sticky, almost romantic hand-holding moment, marred only by the sounds of Anko’s feet beating the floor and her coughs as she hacked up enough drool to coat  Sakon’s nuts, which swung and smacked into her chin leaving it sticky and shiny.  
Then  Sakon sucked on Kushina’s fingers, licking her pussy juices off until her hand was clean. “Delicious.” he moaned, and Kushina blushed.  
Guiding her hand to Anko’s throat, Kushina soon began to squeeze and massage, working  Sakons’ cock, giving him a handjob through the massive bulge sticking out of Anko’s throat, her neck almost doubling in size. Anko clapped her ass for  Sakon’s benefit, while Kushina pushed her tits together with her free hand, squeezing them inside her dress. The two sluts were desperate for  Sakon’s come at this point, and that thought alone nearly pushed him over the edge. Looking into their lustful, greedy eyes, hungry for his come, he was...almost there.  
Kushina squeezed ever harder, hearing a darkness in her voice she’d never known was there as she yelled at Anko.  
“Choke on that cock, you fucking whore! Walking around like that, you deserve to get your face fucked up like a pussy!”  
Still the aggressive type, despite how thoroughly this young brat had fucked up her face, Anko reached out, past his balls, which Kushina had latched her mouth to again, and rubbed his taint for a moment, pressing in on sensitive nerves there. Then she circled his asshole, knowing it drove lots of guys wild.  
With a long grunt,  Sakon pulled out of Anko’s throat. Kushina pulled back from his balls, leaning in close to his cocktip and jacked him off furiously. “Here it comes, you sluts!” He growled.  
“Get ready, Anko-chan.  Sakon’s loads are-”  
“I think I can handle a comeshot, Kushina. Wouldn’t be my first.” Anko said, her voice distorted by how sore and stretched her throat was.  
“Ungh! Agh! Fuckin’ take it!”  Sakon yelled, his cock jittering in Kushina’s hands. His come went everywhere, thick off-white ropes of the stuff splattering on both their faces. Three, five, seven shots covering them like sticky batter-Anko squealed in surprise and Kushina just cooed, thrilled darkly to see her cheating younger crush erupting in one of his giant loads. It seemed even bigger than the one he’d blasted the night before in the kitchen, and Kushina hadn’t thought that such a thing was possible.  
The MILF hopped up and down on her haunches, hungrily. “That’s right you dirty bastard, cover us in your fuckin’ jizz!”  
His come got in their hair, in their eyes, in their open, panting mouths, even up their noses. Kushina swallowed every bit that came her way, tongue lolling out of her mouth to catch any spare drops. Finally, when  Sakon seemed to be slowing down, she lunged her mouth forward like a snake, latching her mouth around his cocktip and squeezing softly with her lips, drawing his last few shots out. She leaned back, keeping the come in her mouth and holding her jaws open. Her tongue frothed the stuff up as she rolled it around in her mouth, gargled with it, and even chewed on the thick gooey mess.  
Anko leaned forward and kissed Kushina, and the two made-out, loud and sloppy, passing  Sakon’s jizz back and forth before swallowing as much down as they could each gather into their mouths.  
Then they set about cleaning each other’s faces, wiping spunk off with their fingers and tongues. “Fuck, you taste good,” Anko breathed, licking a lattice of jizz off of Kushina’s forehead.  
“Mmhmm! My boy sure knows how to soak a pair of sluts!” Kushina eagerly agreed.  
It took a few minutes, but the older women were soon clean, chatting eagerly about how wonderful  Sakon’s dick was and how thick and strong-smelling his jizz was. Soon Anko announced she had to leave, and Kushina was glad cause it meant she’d get  Sakon all to herself.  
As the busty kunoichi headed out the door, she kept her coat off, tossing the letter to  Sakon, who hitched up his underwear and watch her go.  
“You got off easy, this time, Anko. Next time I’ll show you what this cock can _really_ do.”  Sakon warned.  
“Do your fuckin worst, bastard.” Anko shot back playfully. She made sure to wobble her fat barely covered ass as she left. Just before she crossed the threshold, coat held in one hand slung over her back-but deliberately hanging to her side and not covering her thick juicy ass at all, she turned back, eying up Kushina.  
“Try and have fun while Minato’s gone, Kushina. Last thing he needs is to come home to a frustrated wifey-make sure you get yourself all...de-stressed, eh?” She winked flirtatiously and then practically skipped away. Most likely she’d remember to put her coat on in a few minutes or so.  
Kushina blushed at Anko’s comment, one word resounding in her mind over and over again.  
_Cheater. Cheater. **Cheater.**_  
She covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a soft barely audible moan. The thought of how she had been acting-dripping yet for this bratty, bossy boy within hours of meeting him, treating him better than her own son-which was his own fault-made Kushina feel guilt and excitement.  
 Sakon was busy tearing the letter open and scanning its comments. He walked over to Kushina, and she looked at him sweetly, mouth still reeking of his come. For a second she hoped he would take her in his arms and kiss her. She imagined their bodies pressing together, fitting perfectly, her tits crushing against his chest as she swooned into his embrace.  
He simply kept walking, pausing, but he did stop to slap her on the ass, causing it to shake even within her concealing dress. She blushed a little, but put on a slightly angry face.  
“Really,  Sakon-kun,” She said, wagging a finger in his face. The old Red Blooded Habanero was at it again.  
“Its bad enough you let my slutty friend give you a blowjob, but then you had to go and make such a mess of the living room? _My_ living room?” She scolded him, sounding like a dangerous and respected teacher.  
 Sakon managed to look apologetic-it was clearly an act, but still he showed effort. “I’m sorry, Uzumaki.”  
Kushina crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Well, tried to-it was damp, sticky, and clung to her forehead due to his jizz.  
“Well, ok then  Sakon-kun. Just be careful of things like that in the future. Now you can go read your letter in piece. I’ll get Naruto to clean this up…” She smiled and leaned in close to  Sakon, lips an inch from his face, in on a private joke.  
“I’ll tell him you spilled more soup.”  
They both laughed at that.  
However, when  Sakon left the room, Kushina didn’t call for Naruto to come clean up. Instead, she looked around to make sure  Sakon’s door was closed, and then dropped to her knees. Soon she leaned forward, crawling on all fours as she dug her nose into the floor. She sniffed at  Sakon’s spilled seed, tongue darting out of her mouth to scoop up the leftover come he’d gotten on the floor. Face down, ass wobbling in the air high behind her with every movement of her knees, Kushina closed her eyes and gave the jizz-crusted floor a thorough come-bath, feeling herself get light-headed and flushed at every taste of the young stud’s jizz. She wished she could just stay there like that, face down in his crusty come and finger-fuck herself to another gasping orgasm.  
But she had errands to run, and she knew she was taking an awful risk out here like this anyway. It would be so humiliating for  Sakon to catch her, to know just how badly she wanted all his ball-gunk, and even worse if Naruto saw his mother like this.  
   
The next day, late in the evening,  Sakon was relaxing in the main room, reading a book about the Lightning Village. Apparently, people there tended to be mostly dark-skinned. He thought of ebony hued woman, deep brown flesh and dark nipples. That might just have to be the next stop on his little tour. He hoped the people would be just as...friendly.  
Looking down at the floor, imaging Naruko on her hands and knees cleaning up his seed like a little maid. His meat monster began to stir in his pants-today he was wearing a simply white button-down and brown pants. As usual, he had his bubble vest on as well.  
 Sakon heard soft footsteps and looked up from the book, seeing Kushina walk into the room, shoes clacking. She looked bold and confident, even taller, carrying herself like exactly what she was-a sexy MILF who knew just how good she looked. She was wearing a simple pink coat and a black skirt. The coat showed off her tits a little, buttoned up as it was, thin and just on the opaque side of sheer, and the skirt fell to just above her knees.  Sakon arched an eyebrow at her and set his book aside.  
“Hello,  Sakon-kun.” She said. Despite her confident exterior, she seemed just a little nervous. He smiled at her slightly, still looking bored as usual.  
“Uzumaki. That’s a nice outfit. Although honestly, I preferred those little short shorts and tank-top you wore the first day I was here.”  
She clucked her tongue and waved a hand at him. “Oh, shut up, you little brat.” But there was no real malice in her tone, just a hint of playful reproach.  
She gave him a little twirl, the ends of the coat and the skirt flying about.  Sakon caught a glimpse of her ass from underneath the skirt-a _lot_ of thick wobbling MILFy assflesh. She stopped twirling and faced him, hands up high near the sides of her coat, almost demure but still the tomboy she’d always been.  
“Let’s see if you like it better like... _this_.” She unbuttoned the coat, letting it frame her body like the beautiful work of art it was. Underneath she was almost completely naked, smooth soft skin on display, and she was wearing the tiniest little bra and panties he’d ever seen. Green, in some material that looked shiny, clinging to her body-the small triangles on her chest barely covered her nipples, leaving the rest of her milky-white breastflesh free to sway and bounce, and her panties were so small  Sakon could clearly make out the curves of her pussy lips-the whole thing looked less like underwear and more like highly decorative floss. He could just imagine how her giant ass swallowed up the little string and it made his giant cock as hard as it had ever been.  
She looked, in a word, _fuckable_.  
  
Her heels-green to match the rest of what she wore click-clacked on the floor as she approached  Sakon, looking every inch the image of a sexy and powerful woman. Yet, some part of Kushina-a rapidly growing part, craved this bratty teenage boy’s approval in a way she’d never wanted anything before in her life. She placed her hands on her hips, radiating confidence as she stared down at the seated  Sakon, leaning her face forward slightly.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Her voice quieted slightly and grew huskier.  
  
“Am I sexier than Anko-chan?” It was obvious she was jealous of her friend, and  Sakon was smart enough to know there was really only one right answer to this question. Luckily for him, it also happened to be the truth.  
  
“Hell, yes! You’re one fine piece of MILF ass.”  Sakon replied, his body roving all over her barely clothed form.  
  
Kushina blushed a little, pretending to be offended. “ Sakon, you shouldn’t say such bold things! I’m a married woman, you know.” Inward she was _so_ pleased to get a compliment from this young man-this boy, really, a hung stud younger than her own son and with a cock more than triple the size of her husband. The idea that she wanted-needed-such an affirmation from a crude jerk was so wrong it just made the situation that much hotter for the mature woman.  She leaned forward, her tits wobbling in front of  Sakon’s face, stepping inside his legs a bit, hands on his thighs.  
  
“Why don’t you get a good look, then?” She held her tits up like plump fruit in her hands, lifting and shaking them for  Sakon to inspect. He leaned forward, just _this_ close to motorboating the redhead MILF. He reached around and slapped her once, playfully but still sharply on her fat ass.  
  
“Turn around for me, slut.”  Sakon said in a low voice.  
  
Still blushing as though she wasn’t acting like a total slut, Kushina lifted one leg high up, showing off her flexibility, before pivoting and stepping so that her backside was facing  Sakon. Bending her upper body down she backed her ass up, letting  Sakon see the tiny green bikini get swallowed up by her ripe ass flesh. He encouraged her by giving her another series of harsh smacks.  
  
“Ahh!” Kushina moaned, biting her lower lip. She moved her ass as he continued spanking her, all that fat assmeat shaking and waving as she worked her hips and ass. She was going to show  Sakon just how much sexier she was than Anko, or anybody else for that matter. Soon she was making her ass clap, cheeks bouncing and slapping against each other, leaning forward so her hands were on the floor, high heels forcing her legs up straight, thick thighs and ripe juicy ass she really put her back into it. Her ass swung like a metronome, spinning around and around, all that thick meat bouncing up and then crashing down, grinding in  Sakon’s lap. She could _feel_ his meat growing between her ass cheeks and it made her pussy fucking drip onto the floor.  
  
“Mo-mom?”  
  
It was Naruto, standing in the entryway to the living room. He looked flabbergasted-and also a little ridiculous. After seeing what he had on yesterday, a plain V-neck t-shirt and  black shorts that barely fit him, Kushina had made some modifications that  Sakon had suggested to her. His t-shirt was now ripped open showing off most of his muscled chest, and his shorts were so tight they were obviously uncomfortable, riding up into his ass like he had a permanent wedgie. It made him look incredibly feminine and Kushina was surprised he’d even put it on, though  Sakon had remained confident the little blond bitch would.  
  
Naruto was stunned his mother was walking around like that-it was even worse than the outfit she’d worn the first day  Sakon had stayed with them. That had just been skimpy, but this was a deliberately sexy outfit, obviously meant to turn  Sakon on. Naruto was embarrassed, and a little angry by how his mother was acting. That little coat she wore barely covered her, and her bikini covered even less-he knew his mother liked  Sakon for some reason from how she had been treating him, but Naruto didn’t think it was anything like _this._  
  
Kushina at least looked a little surprised to her son, but  Sakon acted like he hadn’t even noticed Naruto’s, though he had (even though it was a bit hard to see beyond Kushina’s mountain of booty). Instead he simply groped Kushina’s ass roughly, hands kneading her flesh like dough.  
  
“This is an amazing ass, Uzumaki.” The thin boy said. Naruto gasped.  
  
“Mom! What’s going on?”  
  
Kushina smiled, waving a hand dismissively. “Oh,  Sakon, you’re so sweet. Don’t worry, Naruto, mommy knows what she’s doing.  Sakon and I  
are just having a little fun, just calm down, ok?”  
  
Naruto sputtered, not quite sure how he was supposed to calm down, and was wondering why  Sakon and his mother weren’t acting like what was going on was a big deal-when it obviously was.  
  
“Yeah, shut up you little loser.”  Sakon piped up, eyes still on Kushina’s ass-which was basically hypnotic at this point. Kushina cooed at those words, the thought of this jerk being mean to her own son turning her on to the point that she thrust back, her ass now barely an inch from his face, bent fully over like a bitch in heat.  
  
“You, you shouldn’t be doing this.” Naruto whined. What would dad say? Although honestly, the thought of his mother being unfaithful to his father was less important to Naruto than the idea of  Sakon with another girl-not that that should have bothered him at all, he tried to tell himself.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, Naruto-kun. Its totally alright.” She tried to assure him. Then she yelped, jumping in the air a bit- Sakon had just fucking _swatted_ her on the ass, putting his whole arm into it. Kushina recovered quickly, keeping a normal face for Naruto.  
  
“But _what_ are the two of you doing?” Naruto asked, heated.  
  
“Oh, you know-ohh,” Kushina moaned as  Sakon glided a finger along her asscrack and came _this_ close to rubbing her pussy lips through the thin bikini.  
  
“I’m just showing  Sakon a new outfit. I bought it for your dad, of course, and I just wanted to see if  Sakon thought it was a good choice.”  
  
 Sakon, bored of the conversation while he was trying to grind his cock through his pants and Kushina’s asscheeks, finally leaned over to look at Naruto, glaring with anger. “Listen, dummy, I’m checking out this fat ass, and you’re interrupting, got it?”  
  
Naruto wilted a bit under  Sakon’s gaze-he wanted to stand up to the younger teen, but every time he thought about doing so, he just remembered being on his- _her-_ knees, staring up at  Sakon through teary eyes while his balls pressed against her chin and his cockhead throbbed deep down in her throat, near her fucking stomach. It took all the fight out of him and filled him with other feelings instead-strange, confusing emotions. He just couldn’t help it,  Sakon was, for lack of a better word, superior to him- Sakon, Hinata, and even his own mother all certainly seemed to think so.  
  
He summoned up his courage, trying one last time. “But, mom, what about Dad?”  
  
Kushina’s tone had lost its sweetness and taken on an authoritarian motherly tone.  
  
“Naruto.  Sakon already said you are interrupting him. I raised you better than this-now stop being so _rude._ Right now.” The Red-Blooded Habanero managed to look frightening and imposing even while half naked and with her ass in a teenager’s face-a teen who was loudly and obviously pawing and sniffing at her fat rump.  Sakon smacked her again, and she managed to cover up her surprise, blushing deeply but containing another yip of arousal.  
  
Naruto couldn’t believe what he was seeing-it was bad enough Kushina was acting this way, and bossing him around like _he_ was the one in the wrong, but it also seemed like  Sakon had complete control over Kushina-anything he said, she agreed with, and the things she was letting him do…  
  
“Now, Naruto,  Sakon and I are both tired-we had a _long_ day,” Kushina said, thinking about the long hard job she’d had earlier with Anko and  Sakon.  
  
“And we need to go to bed.” Not sleep, Naruto noticed. But bed.  
  
 Sakon smacked her ass again and moved to stand up, prompting Kushina to take a few steps forward. Standing up, the thin teen wrapped his arm around Kushina’s waist and she blushed again, instinctively leaning back against him. In her heels she was a little taller than  Sakon, and obviously much older, but together they looked like a typical horny teenage couple.  
  
“That’s right, blondie. The MILF and I are sleepy, so I’m going to be staying in the master bedroom tonight.” Naruto’s father’s bed. But, but-  
  
“Why?” Naruto asked, sounding pathetic even to his own ears.  
  
Kushina chided him, like he was acting stupid. “Because, Naruto-kun, the guest bedroom is small, and drafty.  Sakon has been a perfect houseguest and a gentleman-which is more than I can say for you, my own son-and so if he wants to sleep in the big bedroom, that’s fine by me. Understood?”  
  
Naruto was about to speak, but he watched instead, silent as  Sakon turned Kushina about by the waist, subtly controlling her body as he turned to face her.  Sakon leaned his face up and Kushina dipped her head down as  Sakon claimed her mouth with his lips. Naruto’s mom let out an audible, indecent moan as they kissed, a sloppy passionate kiss, lips smacking, spit-swapping, tongue-lashing. It looked like they were trying to swallow each other, and Naruto couldn’t but be a little aroused (and a _lot_ ashamed) as  Sakon made out with his mother like she was his girlfriend. Kushina placed her hands on his vest, sinking against his body-from the way they were standing, Naruto could see  Sakon’s erection-it was hard to miss. Once again he was stunned by the sheer size of it, and he thought of his own penis and how he didn’t come close to measuring up.  
  
They broke the kiss off after a minute, with Kushina letting out a sultry moan, utterly satisfied. Her first kiss with  Sakon-what had she been thinking, waiting so long?  
  
“Don’t worry, sweety,” Kushina said. “That was just a little goodnight kiss for your new friend  Sakon. He’s such a good boy!”  
  
Kushina couldn’t help but think that  Sakon was a much better kisser than her husband, not that Naruto needed to know that.  Sakon, for his part, just thought it was better when Uzumaki had his tongue in her month to keep her quiet rather than prattle on in that high-pitched voice of hers.  
  
Even though it wasn’t that late, the two were clearly heading to bed and as they walked to the bedroom, Kushina held  Sakon’s hand firmly, blushing again. Naruto moved out of the way-the hallway was plenty big, he barely had to move at all-but  Sakon still reached out and shoved him, hard in the chest, his torn V-neck fluttering as Naruto fell back against the wall with a _thud._  
  
 Sakon just scoffed at him and Kushina scolded him slightly. “Naruto, you should know better than to get in  Sakon-sama, I mean  Sakon-kun’s way.”  
  
Naruto simply muttered an apology as the two left him. He tried to eat to take his mind off things, even thought about going out to train, but going out meant he would have to change into some more...appropriate clothes and for some reason he just did not want to do that. He felt conflicted-jealous, embarrassed, ashamed, and slightly turned on. Well, more than slightly. Maybe he should...no, that was too wrong, too shameful. He couldn’t! Not to the thought of his own mother and worse, that jerk, that bastard with his snarky attitude, his mean comments, and his big...juicy...thick cock.  
  
Letting out a small noise of desperation and frustration, Naruto left the kitchen, heading to his bedroom. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but he couldn’t stop himself either. As he headed through the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks.  
Looking down the hall, he could see the master bedroom’s door was open, more than just a crack, with the light on. He thought they were going to sleep.  
  
Walking slowly to the door, he asked, “Mom? Are you awake?”  
  
No answer. Naruto pushed the door open easily.  
  
Inside,  Sakon was sitting on the edge of the bed-completely naked, with that big fucking cock out. Kushina had pushed her coat up her back and was standing next to the bed, grinding her ass up and down  Sakon’s giant dick. Even with her fat fucking ass cheeks, she couldn’t contain the huge pole, which easily stuck up past her ass even as she slid up and down it, gaining speed. Sweat beaded down her forehead and she licked her lips openly, pushing herself backwards, rubbing her crotch and ass all over Sakon’s cock and balls. Precome dripped from his fist-sized tip onto the soft skin of her back, getting rubbed into her skin like lotion as she continuously worked her fat ass on his dick, up and down, side to side, shaking it like jelly.  
  
Without pausing at all, Kushina took notice of her son, dressed like some tomboy girl or a really effeminate crossdressing boy, with no shame or hint that she was hotdogging a horse-hung teenager in her marriage bed. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
“Are you heading off to bed, Naruto-kun?” Sounding like a concerned mother and not a cheating MILF slut.  
  
 Sakon smirked at Naruto, because he knew exactly what Naruto was looking at-that big fat cock, doubtless remembering what  Sakon had done with it to _her_ when they were alone together.  Sakon and Kushina acted like they were doing the most casual, normal thing ever.  
  
Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he was on the verge of crying. “This-you can’t, wh-what are you doing?”  
  
Kushina shushed him impatiently. “Don’t be silly, Naruto-kun. I’m just helping  Sakon get comfortable before bed. Sometimes he finds it hard to sleep-something is always keeping him,” She paused moaning a little as her asscheeks were spread wide by the fucking _log_ of dickmeat between them.  
  
“Unh-keeping him up!” She shook her hands in her hair, ass still bouncing, her tits barely covered and shaking all about, her whole curvy MILF body on display for anyone to see.  
  
“But sweetie, you really should leave now.” Kushina said, desperately trying to save what little face she had left.  
  
“ Sakon and I are, just...uh, stretching together, before we go to-”  
  
 Sakon cut her off, squeezing her ass cheeks together around his dick with both hands-which barely covered her fat ass cheeks, “Fuck _off_ , loser.” He made it sound casual, like a normal greeting between the two boys.  
  
Kushina said nothing to  Sakon talking that way to Naruto, and kept bouncing, and grinding and bouncing on that dick. Oh, how she’d been dreaming about this moment! She looked very pleased, even though she was feeling guilty-honestly the guilt just made her more aroused. This was so wrong, this was cheating! But she just kept grinding, feeling every inch, every throbbing vein of that cock through her tiny bikini-it was like something a hooker would wore, or some slutty servant, just asking to get fucked by her master. And that’s what she was doing, grinding her ass against this lazy bratty kid’s dick, all because it was the _biggest_ thing she’d ever fucking seen. She’d never acted this way for Minato, never done this much work, and she knew now she never would. He didn’t _deserve_ it.  
  
Naruto didn’t leave just yet-he couldn’t move his body, his mind was so shocked by what he was seeing. He didn’t know if he was more scared, ashamed, or aroused.  
  
Kushina finally decided to just ignore her son, tossing her hair around as she looked over her shoulder at  Sakon, grinding back at him. “God, your cock is amazing,  Sakon-chan!”  
  
She stared in open wonder and awe at the tower of flesh rising above her ass. “Even my fat ass can’t even cover your dick!”  
  
Kushina hadn’t thought she would enjoy something like this so much, since it was mostly about pleasuring the man. But since it was  Sakon, _her_ man, she didn’t mind at all, the act of grinding her fat ass, which he seemed to love, against that giant cock, which _she_ definitely loved, turned her on like nothing else. Who knew hotdogging a huge prick was so much fun?  
  
 Sakon smiled at Kushina, still gripping her ass almost painfully. She simply bit her lower lip and looked at him with open lust and affection, she loved everything he was doing to her. Then  Sakon turned his attention to Naruto.  
  
“You might as well get used to this, stupid. Cause this isn’t the last time. From now on, if I want your mom to shake this fat ass of hers for me, she’s going to do it. Right?” He smacked her ass again firmly, demanding an answer.  
  
Naruto whimpered at that thought, but Kushina just rocked back and forth on the cock faster than ever. She looked at her son, dazed, like she was having the time of her life. “If that’s what  Sakon wants, sweety, then mommy’s gonna give him all this fat ass...ung...whenever he wants. But I’ll try not to do it in your room...maybe.”  
  
She knew full well that if  Sakon told her to, she’d do this in the middle of the whole damn village. He deserved no less. He was her big, sexy teenage stud, and Kushina was going to give him whatever he wanted.  
  
 Sakon moaned, squeezing her ass firmer around his dick, the slick warm flesh feeling amazing around his shaft, the heat of their bodies nearly steaming up the room. For an older woman with so much damn junk in her trunk, Kushina could really fucking move. His cock was leaking precome more liberally now, staining her lower back and shelf-like ass, smelling up the room. He was getting close, giant balls tightening up every time her barely covered pussy lips and ass ground against his unit.  
  
Kushina stopped moving, simply clenching her ass around his cock as she looked at him longingly. Lovingly. She knew he was going to bust soon, and she craved it. Kushina had always tried to make Minato come fairly quickly and then clean up afterwards, finding his watery comehosts more annoying than anything else-and she’d never swallowed. But  Sakon? She yearned for every hot drop of fucking spunk that he could give her, and she knew he could give one whole hell of a lot. She presented her ass like an animal in heat, bringing up a dainty finger to her red full lips, nibbling and sucking on the slender digit with raw hunger. Her eyes looked to  Sakon’s sweetly, lidded over, horny, pleading. Begging with her gaze.  
  
Backing up just a bit,  Sakon took a firm hold of his cock and began beating off, eyes locked with Kushina while her son watched. Naruto knew what was coming and at this point not only could he not look away, he didn’t _want_ to look away.  Sakon began to grunt, precome spilling down his shaft as his hand fairly flew up and down his giant dick.  
  
Kushina waggled her ass for him, side to side like a cheap stripper, her ass bouncing almost audibly as she put on a show for him. “Come on, you naughty boy, spray that fucking load for me. Mark your territory!” Her eyes were wild as she urged  Sakon to come on her ass.  
  
Naruto didn’t know if he was going to throw up or spray jizz right in those fucking tiny shorts he was wearing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an erection this hard, and it throbbed against the tiny booty shorts-just the act of wearing such shameful things turned him on, he’d been in a state of near-constant arousal all day.  
  
“Are you watching, stupid?”  Sakon called to him.  
  
“Keep your fucking eyes open! Ungh! Ahh, fuck!”  Sakon groaned and grunted as his dick began to shake, shooting come all over Kushina’s ass. He splattered on the thick cheeks again and again the thick liquid so hot Kushina gasped. She cooed, shaking her ass up and down while he continued to hose her down, drops of ballsnot flying everywhere.  
  
“Oh, yes,  Sakon! Cover me, paint me with your fucking seed! Give it all to me!” She giggled in raw arousal, feeling as dirty and as turned on as never before in her life.  Sakon just kept jacking, over and over, coming for what must have been at least a full minute.  
When  he was finished, Kushina’s ass was covered in come, not an inch of bare flesh visible, the backsplatter had gotten all over  Sakon’s crotch and up Kushina’s lower back, pooling in the small of her back and on her colossal ass. Naruto could only watch in fascinated excited horror, feeling low, pathetic, worthless.  
  
The thick sperm ran slowly down Kushina’s ass as she took a step forward, turning to show her ass to Naruto, so he could see just how much the perfect globes of his mom’s rump had been covered in his bully’s jizz. She looked over her shoulder, giving him an expression of _'Well, aren’t you impressed?'_  
  
 Sakon just looked smug as Kushina swiped a finger across her ass, scooping up a copious amount of come and bringing it to her mouth. She cooed around her finger as she popped it into her mouth, sucking every drop off, eyes closed at the wonderful taste. Both she and Naruto noticed that  Sakon was still as hard as a rock, cock throbbing red and looking angry. This was a piece of meat that would not rest until he’d buried it into some bitch’s hot wet holes-Naruto knew that from experience.  
  
“Uzumaki, get on the bed.”  
  
Naruto gasped, choking, trying to say something but he couldn’t. That was his parent’s marital bed and they were going to...he couldn’t watch, and lowered his head.  
  
Kushina finished sucking the thick come from her ass and eagerly nodded at  Sakon, as if to say “oh, yes, right away, whatever you want sir!”  
She practically jumped onto the bed, on all fours, ass dripping jizz everywhere. She wiggled her ass for him and felt  Sakon climb onto the bed behind her. Kushina had expected him to slide that cock against her some more, to get himself hard again, but she’d underestimated  Sakon, and just how much it took for him to become flaccid.  
  
She closed her eyes as the felt the tip, like an orange, pressed against her tiny bikini. She shifted it away from her dripping snatch, pushing it aside, both of them in such a hurry she couldn’t even be bothered to tug the string of cloth down.  Sakon just bumped the tip of his cock against her entrance, her pussy juices leaking all over him like a broken faucet. _This_. This was what she’d wanted since she saw him in the shower, and  Sakon fucking knew it. Since that moment, the fat ass MILF had belonged to him, and he was gonna take his time and have some fun with her, break her in fully. Her cunty, annoying daughter had gotten off easy. Kushina would get no such mercy from him.  
  
Weakly, finding some courage-or maybe it was just jealousy-Naruto stepped forward, reaching out for  Sakon’s shoulder. “No, you can’t.” He said feebly.  
  
 Sakon just turned his head, sneering like he wanted to spit.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” The thin teen shoved Naruto again, this time gripping him by the face and pushing his stupid head away, finally clambering all the way onto the bed, standing up while Kushina remained on her hands and knees like a dog. She didn’t say anything but she thought _that’s what you get for being a fucking pussy._  
  
Naruto knew  Sakon didn’t really  have the strength to push him away, but he stumbled so much he nearly fell. The tent-like erection in his pants certainly wasn’t helping his balance any, and he flushed in shame-not able to stop  Sakon from doing what he wanted with his mother.  
  
Not _wanting_ to stop him, not really.  
  
“Now you can go or you can say, dummy, but either way...I am going to **fuck** your mom right now!”  
  
Kushina gasped, eyes rolling back in sheer pleasure at how sexy and wrong it was. She was about to get fucked by the biggest cock she could even imagine in the bed she and her husband shared, the bed they’d slept together, cuddled together, and made love countless times in. The bed her son had been conceived in. Her son, who was going to watch his beloved mother get filled up with cock to the absolute goddamn brim.  
  
For a moment,  Sakon considered just tearing her meagre bottoms apart with his dick, but then reconsidered, as he very much wanted to see her in this outfit again. So he reached down, brushed her clit through the thin material, causing Kushina to gasp as an electric current filled her brain, and then shoved the material to the side, pressing deep into her flesh.  
  
Kushina wiggled her ass a bit, encouraging her young lover. Naruto tried to cover his eyes with hand but kept them open anyway-hating himself for watching.  Sakon just smirked.  
  
Then he _speared_ himself into Kushina, five inches-the entire length of Minato, who in width was barely a pinky finger compared to the bicep width of  Sakon. Kushina’s eyes shot open and she  yelled. Then ten inches and Kushina thought she might black out. Finally, using every ounce of strength strength he had,  Sakon hilted himself inside the Red Hot Habanero, his giant balls swinging up and smacking against her pussy lips, knocking into her clit as his cockhead knocked against the door to her womb.  
  
“AHHH!!!” Kushina screamed like she was in agony, but her face was transformed into some ghoulish expression of delight. Her body was undergoing a struggle like nothing before, pussy walls stretched near the breaking point, despite how aroused and lubricated she was this was like no other fucking she’d ever experienced. Minato at his horniest, at his _meanest_ , couldn’t hold a candle to the sun that was  Sakon’s fucking. Her head flew back, hair fluttering about her, already covered in sweat, her body beginning to shake all over, from her legs to her arms.  Sakon was stuck into her so deep it felt like he’d never be able to pull out-and she didn’t want him to.  
  
“Bet your husband never made you feel like this, eh, MILF?” He hissed, mouth inches from ear. Kushina wanted to shout some rejoinder to him, to say that her husband, despite his lack of endowment, was still a great man, but she could barely manage to squeak and moan. It felt like his cock was up in her guts. She loved that he called her “MILF”, it made her feel dirty and desired at the same time.  
  
“Your body has belonged to me since the moment I walked through your door, slut.”  Sakon spanked her ass to make his point, and Kushina tried to wave a hand, but could barely keep herself upright as it was, with both hands on the bed.  
  
“No, no, this is just-you’re a really nice house guest!” She stuttered out. Not even Naruto bought that one.  
  
 Sakon was tired of just feeling her walls clench and contract and expand around him, desperately trying to adjust to his size. Slowly he began to move, and Kushina moaned low and long like she was being stabbed-or rather, like she’d already been stabbed and someone was dragging the blade out of her body. It was _wonderful!_ She hadn’t even realized it was possibly to feel something like this-there was pain, of course as her body simply wasn’t used to anything so massive, but if Kushina could contain the power of the Nine Tails, surely she could handle this teenage jerk with his cock more than a foot long.  
  
Right?  
  
“You’re _soooo_ much bigger than Minato!” Her voice came out warped, profoundly altered by the cock reaming her open.  Sakon simply grunted and pulled most of the way out-already Kushina’s insides felt strangely empty without him filling her up. He slammed back in and she squealed, fingers scrambling to reach the covers. She had _known_ how big he was, had seen it-but seeing it and feeling it were two incredibly different things.  
  
“Muh-mom.” Naruto said, almost on the verge of tears. His voice was so quiet no one paid him any mind, and soon all he could hear was the sound of  Sakon’s hips bouncing into his mom’s fat ass. Pound pound pound. Ashamed, but catching a knowing glance from  Sakon for just an instant, Naruto destroyed what remained of his pride and dignity by reaching into his tiny shorts-pushing them down a little as there was no room for his hand and barely any for his erection as it was.  
  
His cock-of roughly average size-looked like nothing so much as a cheap imitation of  Sakon’s dick. Naruto tried and failed to ignore that undeniable fact as he began to jack off, unable to do anything else. Then, things got worse.  
  
Kushina looked to Naruto, trying to muster up a motherly tone as she watched his son jerk his little penis. Well, it certainly seemed little compared to the staff punching inside her pussy. “Ungh-oh, I understand Naruto-kun” She whispered sweetly to him, watching the pain on his face as he shamefully masturbated in a twisted incestous act of voyerism.  
  
“Its natural for a little boy-” Little boy, he was older than  Sakon!  
  
“To touch themselves when-ahh!-a stud is making love to a beautiful woman.” Her breath caught in her throat as  Sakon picked up the pace, balls bouncing off her engorged pussy lips and clit.  
  
“But-do you really have to do that here?” She finished, sounding warm and understanding and like Naruto was the one slightly at fault. Not her, at all.  
  
 Sakon just looked smug, again as usual, smiling slightly at Naruto’s dismayed face. “You got a problem, pussy?” He said, the slapping sounds of his pussy-pounding growing ever louder and more frantic.  
  
“Just accept it, blondie, your mom is getting fucked by a superior male. So just shut up and jack off your tiny dick while I put this MILF in her-unf-place.” Except for a few whispered moans of pleasure here and there  Sakon was surprisingly calm about the whole thing.  
  
Kushina looked over at  Sakon, drinking in the sight of his naked body, staring at his eyes-which were fixated on her rippling, bouncing ass. She was blushing deeply, remembering how he’d looked in the shower, in the kitchen when he was fucking her tits. She looked decades younger, like a girl with the biggest crush of her life.  
  
Naruto, lips trembling, fumbled over his words even as he continued to pump his dick. “Why are you doing this, w-with _him?_ ”  Sakon had been nothing but rude since he’d gotten to Konoha, as far as Naruto was concerned. Even if he was kinda cute and his cock was...magnificent.  
  
Kushina looked away from  Sakon, biting her lips, desperate to say something but trying to bottle it in at the same time. Finally a savage thrust from  Sakon made her gasp and she snapped out.  
  
“Because I _like_  Sakon, ok?! I have _suuch_ a big crush on him, he’s...so wonderful!”  
  
Her ass bounced against his crotch, grinding her fat ass into his pelvis as  Sakon fucked her thoroughly.  
  
“He’s smart, and funny, and he’s a real man!” Kushina gushed, looking happy to finally be able to talk about how amazing she found  Sakon.  
  
“He takes charge, and he doesn’t put up with any fucking bullshit! His cock is so **big** and his balls smell so _good_ and he comes so _goddamn_ much!” Drool was openly running down her chin at this point.  
  
Naruto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. At first he’d thought maybe  Sakon was forcing his mother-blackmailing her or using some kind of mind-control Jutsu. Then he thought maybe she just wanted to try that giant cock of hers, that it was a fling that would pass. But now, jerking his cock while  Sakon sneered and slammed his dick faster and deeper inside Kushina who looked like she was having the time of her life, it was clear her desires for  Sakon were far deeper than that. He didn’t just pick up the pace, he thrust harder and rougher, fingers gripping and squeezing as he mauled her big juicy ass, sweat dripping down her full cheeks.  
  
Kushina moaned like some depraved animal, acting less and less like the shy mother she pretended to be around  Sakon sometimes and more like her usual tomboy self-just crammed full of more dick than she’d ever thought she could handle-not that  Sakon seemed to care, he thrust all the way inside, his heavy stiff prick helmet battering and bruising Kushina’s internal walls, knocking against the entrance to her womb. It was painful and depraved and _wrong_ and Kushina never wanted it to end.  
  
This-this is what she’d wanted since that first day. Getting fucked by her new crush, her young teenage stud. Only it was more than just a crush, Kushina realized, much more.  
  
Her train of thought was derailed as  Sakon took his hands off her ass and wrapped them in her long hair, flying around her like loose curtains. Forming twin fists, he _yanked_ on her hair, forcing Kushina to yelp in pain. He pulled on it like the reins of a horse, tugging Kushina’s body back to meet his hips, his cock spearing into her overpacked cunt, bodies crashing together. She moaned and groaned like she was delirious-to  Sakon her hair was just something soft for him to hold onto and torture her with by pulling so hard strands came flying loose, but to Kushina it was more than just her hair. Hair she brushed lovingly every day, cared for, treasured-but only after Minato had helped her to love it, and to love him as well.  
  
It was their red thread of fate, connecting Kushina to her husband, an omnipresent symbol of their love and bond. And this hung jerk, this misogynistic pig, this smug _bastard_ was using her hair, getting it filthy with his sweaty hands, tugging on it so hard her neck arched back and her whole body bent while he fucked her rotten-to him it was just another tool for  Sakon to get off on, another piece of her MILF body that he wanted to defile. Kushina knew she should hate him, but she couldn’t bring herself to be even mad at him for more than a second.  
Instead, with every teeth-rattling, pelvis bruising thrust he fucked her with, Kushina was coming to accept-was being forced to accept-the true extent of her feelings for this boy, this little brat who could have been her own son. Hell, Kushina thought with what little scrap of rational mind she had left, she could very well be older than  Sakon’s mother! But he wasn’t just a young boy who was fucking her harder than anything she’d ever experienced-the sex so raw and his cock hitting places never before touched it was almost like losing her virginity all over again, except ten times better.  
  
No,  Sakon was more than that. He was the boy Kushina loved. She couldn’t believe she was thinking it, but it was true. She loved him, and-  
   
Sakon, building up a firm rhythm, suddenly thrust further than before, his cock tip no longer bouncing off the entrance to her womb and slamming right _through_ it, beyond her cervix and right into her womb, fucking Kushina’s most secret, sacred of places on her husband’s bed. She screamed like she was dying, when really she was being reborn as something new, something foul and wicked. Naruto nearly shot his load in his hand just from watching his mom’s face go crazy, eyes rolling up and tongue hanging out as she literally came her brains out, mind temporarily going blank.  Sakon groaned at this new sensation, balls tightening up as he ground them against Kushina’s pussy, even as juices spurted out all around his cock, Kushina’s body shaking.  
  
She orgasmed so hard the white sheets quickly became dark and sodden, dripping with her sticky nectar.  Sakon just kept slamming, harder while Kushina babbled, arms flailing.  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming! Oh fuck, you’re ruining my pussy!” Naruto almost came again but as much as the situation was driving him mad with lust, it also made him so ashamed he hovered right on the edge of orgasm, hand pumping, working desperately as he jerked off to the sight of his mom getting fucked by  Sakon. His breath was labored, panting and heaving, so ashamed that he couldn’t stop  Sakon and yet, at the same time, wished that could be _her._  
  
 Sakon was getting close himself, Kushina’s clenching, orgasming pussy milking his cock in a delicious sensation that had the thin teen clenching his teeth. Even in her fucked-stupid haze, Kushina could tell he was about to come, his thrusts growing erratic even as they grew faster her ass swiftly turning bright red as  Sakon _rammed_ his pelvis against her body, his cock slamming into her womb like a sledgehammer, causing her to cry out over and over again.  
  
 Sakon laughed, reaching around to squeeze Kushina’s tits, mauling them roughly as his precome soaked Kushina’s dripping cunt. She yelped like a dog, the combined pleasure and pain of  Sakon’s completely raw, mean, manful groping of her body getting her nipples rock-hard.  
  
“Ugh-fuck!” He moaned, sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
“I’m gonna come right inside your mother, Naruto! Maybe give you a little sibling so you’ll never forget how I knocked this bitch up!”  
   
Sakon slammed inside Kushina’s pussy one last time, hilting himself to the balls as he moaned, eyes closing as he came. His seed boiled up out of his cockhead, spewing into Kushina’s womb, filling her up with amazing-she felt like a filthy, used condom  Sakon was emptying himself into, completely uncaring of protection or safety, just wanting to pack her MILFy body full of as much jizz possible. The warmth and thickness of the liquid filling her packed insides was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, a veritable monsoon of come swimming inside her prepared to the few measly drops Minato could muster up-it was a wonder her limp-dick husband had ever managed to get her pregnant in the first place.  
  
_This is it,_ Kushina thought. _You belong to  Sakon now. You are his woman and **no one else’s.**_  
  
Kushina screamed in joy, orgasming again, looking back at  Sakon through a curtain of her sweat-matted hair.  
  
“Oh fuck yes! Knock me up,  Sakon! Get me pregnant with your nasty teenage jizz! Fucking _breed_ this married cheating slut!” She pawed at the bed as  Sakon’s final spurts of jizz noisily filled her up, his come and her jices trickling down onto the bed as Kushina’s eyes rolled back into her head-she looked like some sweaty, exhausted animal.  Sakon looked victorious, but he only paused for a few moments, his cock barely softening at all as he reached around on the ground, idly rubbing one hand over Kushina’s massive ass as he searched for something in his pants.  
  
The whole time, Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching, the twisted thought that his mother may have just gotten pregnant driving him wild with desire and shame.  
  
 Sakon pulled reached his back up to the bed, and Naruto caught a glimpse of what he was holding-green cloth, small and skimpy. He recognized it as the tiny bottoms his mom had worn the first day  Sakon had been at the house.  Sakon held the material in front of Kushina, whose eyes widened as she recognized it, her mouth opening instinctively as he took several deep breaths, nostrils flaring as she breathed in the scent.  
  
“Remember these, MILF? You left them in the bathroom for me to find, dripping with your pussy-cream. I’ve been whacking off in them every day since, but I figured now was the perfect time to return them to you!” He sneered.  
  
Kushina moved her head forward,  Sakon’s cock growing hard as before-maybe harder-inside her stretched out pussy as she opened her mouth wider, licking and sniffing at the crusty, jizz-stained panties. With a few days’ worth of  Sakon’s gigantic loads, the material absolutely _reeked_ of his come-just the scent of it made her eyes roll back up in her head.  
  
“Oh fuck these smell so good,  Sakon-sama! I want to suck every last drop of your dry sperm from these panties, I want to drink your jizz!”  
  
She yelled, unable to hide her basest, most shameful desires.  
  
 Sakon waited until her mouth was open and then bergan the task of cramming the panties inside, balling them up and forcing them down Kushina’s throat. She coughed and hacked, the concentrated musky scent of pure **man** filling her brain. Her cheeks hollowed out as she began sucking the filth and dirty old jizz from her underwear, lost in the flavor. She looked like nothing so much as a dog panting and salivating over its favorite toy.  
  
At the same time,  Sakon began pounding Kushina harder and faster-she soon lost her hold and fell face forward onto the bed, her ass held up by  Sakon’s hands as her upper body was slammed into the bed by his punishing thrusts. She murmured and moaned around the material, her speech horribly distorted  
  
“agh, gawd fugk!” Kushina gargled around the panties, muffled and grotesque as she was fucked to yet another orgasm, sucking so hard on the nasty undergarments that she almost thought she might swallow them whole right down her fucking gullet-and she wouldn’t have minded that in the slightest.  
  
Reaching forward,  Sakon hooked his hands under Kushina’s armpits, hoisting her up in the air, her bouncy MILF body spasming on his cock as he turned, facing Naruto, who got a full-frontal view of his mother’s body. The blonde gasped at the sight of  Sakon’s cock in his mother’s pussy-he was so large that with every balls-deep thrust a horrific unsightly _bulge_ appeared in Kushina’s body, her pussy red and enflamed, fucked absolutely raw. His mother was a cheating, teenage-fucking whore, sucking dry jizz out of her panties like some spunk-addict, barely coherent or awake as  Sakon fucked her standing, muscles flexing as he used every ounce of his strength to bury his monster inside the Red Hot Habanero. Her whole body shook under the assault, arms limp at her sides as her legs wobbled like noodles, the strength being fucked right out of her body.  
  
Naruto’s bully, this jerk who everyone seemed to like more than him, had now taken the most precious thing from him-his mother’s love-in the cruelest manner possible. This jerk who had pounded _her_ throat within moments of meeting her, who had made her gag and almost puke on his giant, awful...wonderful cock, was now fucking  his mom so hard he barely recognized Kushina. She was absolutely _screaming_ around the panties now, a muffled horrible sound like she was being suffocated to death, choking on jizz and fucked beyond rational thought.  Sakon’s grip left visible red marks on her inner thighs as he bounced her curvy pale body on his cock, manipulating her like a living sex toy.  
  
Finally Kushina locked eyes with the masturbating Naruto, her cheeks flushed red, pussy tightening. She was trying to talk around the panties again, but it was obvious what was happening-she was going to orgasm again, her marriage vows fucked right out of her in front of her own child as  Sakon buried himself in her jizz-soaked pussy, every thrust causing nasty mixed liquids to drip out of her, slick squelching noises like someone stepping in mud and yanking their shoe loose as  Sakon literally rearranged his mother’s cunt in front of him.  
  
Her arms came up, tangled in her flailing red air as she screamed, coming so hard she squirted, the liquids forced out around  Sakon’s thick member. There was so little space the pressure caused her to absolutely fountain, eyes closed in her strongest climax yet-Naruto was literally pelted by his mother’s juces, which splattered on  his body. Just after, she spat out the panties, which landed with a foul _splat_ on Naruto’s face. He pushed them aside, but just enough so that they could see-the material, dripping with his mother’s saliva and reeking of sex juices remained pressed against his forehead and hair.  
  
“Oh….fuck!” Kushina moaned, lost in her own heat. She was almost hyperventilating.  
  
“ Sakon, ungh! Thank you, thank you!” She said, continuing to bounce up and down on the cock.  
  
Naruto knew he was going to come any second, despite how lewd and vulgar the sight in front of him was (honestly if he was being honest, he was amazed he hadn’t come sooner). Kushina could tell that as well, and one of her legs suddenly lashed out.  
  
“You naughty boy,” She said, amazingly managing to speak with authority despite having over a foot of teenage monstercock buried inside her twat.  
  
“Jacking off to your own mother’s beautiful body.” Her voice was dripping with sin as Kushina’s toes pressed against Naruto’s cock, rubbing his ballsack and kneading the base of his cock.  
  
“Ugh, god...mom!” Naruto shouted, his orgasm blasting through his mind as Kushina gripped his dick firmly, pointing it straight up. Her son bent forward, body bowing under the weight of his climax as his cock twitched and erupted, unleashing three, four, five solid spurts of come that lanced up and splattered against his own face as his mother mocked him.  
  
“Oh, Naruto, you filthy boy! You’re so pathetic!”  
  
 Sakon laughed, spanking Kushina’s ass with one hand as he sneered. He grunted abruptly, shooting another impossibly large load in Kushina, turning her insides into a foul river of spunk, stealing her from her husband in as foul a manner as possible.  
  
“What a faggot.” The houseguest said, laughing. Kushina even joined in with a weak chuckle. To think this dickless little bitch was her son. Why couldn’t she have had a son like  Sakon? Yes, exactly like him...  
  
Naruto’s whole body shook as he tried to recover-that was the most he’d ever come in his life-he didn’t even know he could shoot that much, though it was still barely anything compared to  Sakon’s loads. His own come dripped down from his face, one shot having glazed over his left eye, some of it getting in his nose, the rest covering his lips and chin. He felt completely worthless as Kushina talked down to him, lecturing.  
  
“From-ung-now on, Narutooo~” She cooed still getting fucked right in front of her son without any care to what he thought,  
  
“You’re going to have to shape up. I want you to be a good boy for mommy, oh-god! ok? That means treating  Sakon with the proper respect-he’s our guest and you need to start listening to what he says. Do you understand?” A shiver ran through her body as she had a mini-orgasm, fingers kneading her own breasts shamelessly.  
  
“Ye-yes, mom. I’ll do what I’m told.”  
  
Sakon slowly pulled out of Kushina, and dropped her without ceremony. Even with her ninja reflexes she barely caught herself, in a crouch before her son. She looked both concerned and utterly disgusted with Naruto. Fixing her tiny bikini-bottoms, which did nothing but cause her pussy lips to bulge out and sperm to run out of her body even faster, Kushina nibbled her lower lip, almost managing to look nervous as though she was finally realizing how wrong her actions were.  
  
Composing herself-barely-she looked Naruto square in the eyes, narrowing her emerald orbs at his disgusting appearance-covered in his own come, softening dick shrinking, looking like a little child’s organ compared to  Sakon’s truly manly tool. Still she gave him a small smile, looking like a blushing bride on her wedding day-nothing Naruto could do could ruin how happy she felt to have finally _mated_ with her teenage crush.  
  
“We’re going to have to talk about this later, Naruto-I’m not happy you didn’t leave when I told you to, though I understand, mommy’s body is so beautiful, and you wanted to see what a real man looked like. But never again, ok?” Her tone was both stern and playful-as though somehow she wouldn’t blame her son if he wanted to watch again, even as her words hinted that _this_ foul act was going to happen again-and again and again.  
  
Sakon took a moment to wipe his come-covered staff on Kushina’s ass even as she spoke softly to Naruto. “Don’t worry, mommy still -ah!” Sakon roughly gripped her tits from behind, squeezing her nipples through her tiny, immodest bikini top.  
  
“Still _loves you!”_ She said, and it was unclear whether she was talking to her son or  Sakon.  Sakon simply continued groping her body, looking at Naruto with complete and utter disdain.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna thank me, you pussy, for giving your mother the best fucking of her life?”  
  
Kushina swooned at those words, falling back against  Sakon’s body, absently grinding her MILFy ass into his crotch, certain her wonderful lover had at least one more load to give her.  
  
She still had no idea what she was in for.  
  
Kushina looked at Naruto, expecting him to do as he was told, and her son lowered his head, a stray drop of spunk dripping off his chin. “Thank, you  Sakon-san.”  
  
 Sakon smirked, giving his mother’s tits a harsh smack, making them wobble as she gasped. For a moment, she thought about asking him to be a little more gentle with her, but mentally she shook her head, dismissing such a stupid thought.  Sakon did whatever he wanted-and he _should._  
  
“Good. Now get the fuck out, loser.”  
  
As  Sakon continued to treat her body like an object, hands moving over her sumptuous form with no thought to her own pleasure like Kushina was simply a walking talking sex doll, Kushina gasped and moaned, warning Naruto.  
  
“Mommy might be loud tonight, Naruto so it might be hard for you to sleep. But  Sakon comes first, you know, so you’ll just have to be a good boy while we have our...alone time.” She finished, again trying to act modest and demure despite most likely  having just been knocked up in her husband’s bedroom.  
  
As Naruto moved to leave,  Sakon tugged on Kushina’shair, pulling her backwards and placing her flat on the bed, wet covers sticking to her sweaty back as he pushed her tiny bikini bottoms up, revealing her breasts in all their glory. He clambered on top of her, drool forming in his mouth as he spot on her tits, getting them wet for his cock.  
  
“Push your tits together, bitch.” He commanded and Kushina eagerly obeyed, wrapping her tits around  Sakon’s giant cock, rubbing and fondling his meat.  
  
Naruto’s left the room, closing it-almost-as the bed began to bounce and creak as  Sakon tifucked Kushina. “Be a good little comedump for me, Uzumaki, if you want this to happen again.”  
  
Kushina moaned, both in sweet arousal over what  he was doing to her and slight fear over not getting to fuck her stud again. “Oh I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw your great big cock,  Sakon! I’ll do anything you say, whenever you want. Just please, please-urgh hurk!”  
  
The thin teen leaned forward, cramming his cock in her throat-at this angle with her head barely lifted off the bed, it was hard for Kushina to take his cock properly, but  Sakon didn’t care. She was going to suck his cock even if she choked on it, and Kushina did her best to simply open her mouth and make her throat a hot, slick fuck-hole for  Sakon, rubbing her nipples as she massaged the rest of his dick with her tit-flesh.  
  
“Aw, shit.”  Sakon moaned, sinking inch after inch inside Kushina’s stupid sex-crazed face.  
  
“You suck even better than _she_ does.”  
  
If Kushina could have thought clearly at the moment, she would have wondered who  Sakon menat. Anko? Her eyes widened at the thought, and also at the possibility that  Sakon might have been letting some other little bitch suck his cock when he had Kushina right here to do it for him! She looked at him beyond his cock, over her heaving tits, her wondering searching eyes meeting his cruel, mocking ones. Kushina saw her amazing, unbelievable new teenage lover, and  Sakon saw a tight yet experienced MILF throat for him to make his cock disappear into. The sound of her retching around his cock was music to his ears, a sign of how pathetic a cock-slut she really was, but to Kushina it was just a sign of how hard she was willing to work for his love.  
  
 Sakon pulled back for a second, giving Kushina a chance to breathe as he re-aligned himself, trying to get a better ankle so he could _really_ fuck her throat.  
  
“Who-who do you mean,  Sakon? Not Anko-chan, right?”  
  
He slammed straight back her noisy mouth, shutting her up with eight solid inches of cockmeat, holding onto her shoulders as he tried to cram the rest back inside. “Shut up and suck you filthy whore!” He hissed, forcing Kushina’s flailing tongue flat against the underside of his dick as her throat began to bulge out, body bending and being reshaped under the super-human fucking she was being forced to endure.  
  
Still watching, Kushina’s child couldn’t take it anymore. With a flash of handseals, Naruko transformed, giant tits wobbling inside her torn shirt. She couldn’t help but look down at her own body in this new slutty outfit-her nipples were barely covered, and she could feel her tight teeny ass suck in the little shorts she was wearing. Her pussy was already running like a faucet as she began to play with herself. It quickly moved from simply rubbing her lips and fondling her clit to sticking three fingers inside her tight pussy, rubbing her breasts with sick, undeniable need. Anything to relieve the tension inside herself. She was finally free-to be who she really was.  
  
As she watched,  Sakon continued to face-fuck Kushina, openly mocking her.  
  
“What a useless fuckdoll you are!” He said, slapping her across the face causing  her to moan deeply around his cock, throat humming as his precome dripped down into her stomach.  
  
She gagged and retched on his dick, drool building up around her lips and turning into a frothy mess of spittle as  Sakon built up his pace, his hips bucking as the bed bounced loudly. Despite the pain she was in, the lack of oxygen, the dizziness, she made no move to resist.  Sakon’s balls were soon smacking off her chin and he buried her face in his pubes, the nasty smelling hair, dark and thick, obscuring her nostrils. He kept his cock hilted inside her skull for a moment, fucking _grinding_ his crotch against her face, pubes roughly tickling her-as Kushina struggled to breathe she was certain the black hairs were getting stuck to her saliva-sticky face, even getting inhaled into her nose,  Sakon’s musk clouding her brain.  
  
“What would your husband say if he could see you now, cunt? He should kick you out of  his home so you can walk the streets like the whore you are, _begging_ strangers to let you take their cocks!” Kushina’s eyes rolled back in her head, fingers reaching down to molest her own pussy as her daughter did the same from the doorway. She knew she should feel guilty- Sakon was right, Minato _should_ kick her out for this. And she _was_ guilty, she was clearly in the wrong-betraying her kind, loving husband. She was a dirty, cheating bitch-and that thought made her gush again, lightheaded and choking on cock in Minato’s bed.  
  
With a moan,  Sakon pulled out nearly all the way, cocktip plugging up Kushina’s stretched jaw. “Here it comes, slut! Now fucking _swallow!”_ He moaned as he  busted yet another nut inside the respected kunoichi, his seed pouring out so fast it dripped past the tight seal of her lips, even as her throat worked. Naruko could hear his mother swallowing jizz, gulping it down as fast as she could, one sticky, thick mouthful after another. It was too much for her and soon she was openly coughing and choking, sperm shooting out her nose as her head thrashed, feeling like she was drowning in spunk. She tried to pull her head back, but  Sakon kept an iron grip on her head holding her in place even as her hands came up to his thighs. Despite herself, Kushina couldn’t bring herself to push  Sakon away, and instead pulled lovingly on  his balls, milking out another thick spurt of come to splatter against the back of her throat.  
  
Watching the lurid act, Naruko’s fingers grew slick with her juices as she finally curled her hand up, shoving it deep inside, _fisting_ herself to a choked-off, quiet orgasm. The thought of tasting that thick gooey sperm again made her eyes roll back in delight.  
  
 Sakon slowly pulled out of Kushina’s abused throat, causing her to hack up a ball of drool and jizz all over her neck and tits, pooling in the valley of her cleavage. He wiped his cock on her face, tugging out the last few drops on her forehead, smearing it into her skin. Clearing her throat like a sick cat, droll and ballsnot splattered over her features, Kushina managed to speak weakly.  
  
“Th-thank you  Sakon-sama.” She said, sounding respectful but also lovestruck, fully expressing  her crush on this hung bastard. Kushina’s words were sickly sweet, marred by the fact that semen coated her mouth and stuck to her tongue, making her voice thick and her words harshly croaked by how hard her throat had been rammed.  Sakon was like a feral beast and if Kushina hadn’t been an Uzumaki, she was certain she would have blacked out under his cock onslaught.  
  
Naruko orgasmed again, eyes showing nothing but maddened whites as her cunt spasmed around her fist. She forced herself to focus, not to regain control of herself, but just to watch, to see every depraved moment of her mother getting broken in at that hands of that jerk. _Her_ jerk.  
Her respect and nasty lust for  Sakon spiked as he grabbed Kushina by her hair, turning her over.  
  
“Get that ass up, slut!” He barked, slapping her rump again and again.  
  
“Ah, oh god, you bastard!” Kushina yelled nonetheless complying, lifting her ass up as  Sakon pinned the rest of her body down onto the bed, hands gripping her wrists.  
  
“Don’t you ever stop?” She said, in equal parts wonder and awe.  
  
“You’re insatiable!” Kushina cooed. Naruko noticed his mother still sounded so nice, if not polite, meaning every sordid comment she gave  Sakon. That thought just made Naruko even wetter as  Sakon’s cock battered against his mom’s rear. She had just a thought what he was planning, but she was completely unprepared. Kushina opened her mouth to question,  
“ Sakon? What are you doi-ahhh!”    
  
Sakon rammed his cock inside Kushina’s shithole, his head forcing the tiny pink rosebud to dilate nearly five times its normal size. He gave her no warning or chance to adjust as he began to sink inside her, inch by inch. Just getting the cock in made her eyes widened in pain, and she began to moan, the sick pleasure inside her rectum making her gasp and moan. She bit down on the covers, slick sheets folding inside her mouth, eyes rolling around her head with panic. She wanted this, wanted anything  Sakon would do to her, but she wasn’t sure she could actually _survive_ this.  
  
Kushina remembered when Minato had asked if they could have anal sex. She’d almost slapped him across the face as she angrily told him no. How dare he request something so disgusting, so perverted? She was his beloved wife, not some money-hungry whore willing to do anything for the right price. But now, knowing  Sakon had zero interest in asking her permission, and that he would have done it anyway even had she said no, that just made her pussy gush even as her asshole clenched around the merciless invader.  
  
 Sakon was right above her, head dipping down to bite Kushina’s neck, worrying her soft skin like an animal as she moaned.  
  
“Sak---on!” She said, unable to speak anything but  his name. That, and the simple fact that she was being _assfucked by more than a foot of cock_ was all that rattled around inside her brain.  Sakon finally slammed himself in the whole way, grinding and sawing his crotch inside her, deeper than she would have thought possible-it felt like he was inside her stomach!  
  
“You’re-ruining me!” She gasped out, knowing she was now fit only for  Sakon’s use. No other man could possibly satisfy or even  hope to pleasure her maxed-out holes now. It felt like she could fit her whole arm inside her shitpipre, even as  Sakon withdrew slowly, agonizingly. She tried to speak again, but could only wheeze as  Sakon rammed back in, opening her up, battering against her fucking intestines as he derided her the whole time, telling her how pathetic she was, how nasty she was to take such a huge cock up her ass, what a come-slut she was, and Kushina groaned weakly in agreement with all of it.  
  
Filled back up again, Kushina screamed, in mixed pain and pleasure. Naruko screamed at the same time, her voice dripping with insane pleasure, her pussy coming so hard her tiny embarassing shorts were soaked through, dripping down her legs. Her eyes were wide, but saw nothing except the image of  Sakon’s cock. Cock. Cock. Cock. Hearts bounced around her eyes as Naruko bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to muffle her filthy orgasm, her wrist sliding past the entrance to her cunt with a slick sound-having literally _punched_ away her own virginity. If  Sakon’s hips weren’t loudly smacking off her mother’s ass like a deranged chorus and if Kushina wasn’t crying out like a dying woman begging for mercy, she definitely would have been overheard and found out.  
  
Some naughty part of Naruko actually wished  Sakon would hear her, hoping against hope he’d _choose_ her instead of her old, fat-assed mother. And yet, there was still a small part of him that felt some trepidation as he watched  Sakon really work his body, having to put a lot more effort and strength into his fucking as he sawed into Kushina’s virgin asshole.  
  
Kushina thought  Sakon had given her the hardest fucking of her life already. She was very, very wrong. He wasn’t treating her like a sexy MILF anymore, or a woman he was proud to have conquered in her husband’s bedroom. He was just treating like a set of holes to hilt his cock, pounding away so hard Kushina felt like she wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards.  
  
“Fuck your asshole is tight, Uzumaki! But not-ung-for long!”  Sakon grunted, placing one hand on the back of her skull and pressing her face sideways against the mattress. Soon enough, with that undeniable piece of meat nearly _shredding_ her insides, Kushina moaned and screamed, tears streaking down her face, joining the mix of saliva and jizz splattered on her lips. She looked  complete wreck, yet her tears were of pain, not sorrow. On the inside she was mad with pleasure, cheating and being used in the most filthy way she could ever dream of.  
  
“Oh,  Sakon! You’re so fucking big! You’re tearing me apart with your amazing dick! Please, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t STOP!” Kushina’s eyes crossed as she experienced a painful yet mind-blowing anal orgasm for the first time, her cheeks flushed. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she came, an expression unlike anything she’d worn before on her face-she could barely even _see_ but if she could she would not have recognized herself. Lost in the terrible ass fucking of a lifetime, she barely looked human. And yet she knew, despite the pain tearing her apart, she _never_ wanted this to stop.  
  
Naruko was wearing the same expression as his mother, watching _that cock_ go in and out of her formerly tight asshole, rearranging her organs with every thrust. Naruko bit her lips so hard she nearly bled, juices splattering out around her arm, which had now sunk into her pussy well beyond the wrist and coating the floor so thickly the blonde bombshell could barely keep her footing.  
  
Kushina somehow found the strength to buck back against  Sakon. “Oh, god you’re amazing  Sakon! Thank you! Ruin my ass! _Break_ my shithole open! You fuck so much better than Minato ever coo-uld!”  
  
She came again, and again shortly after.  Sakon’s cock was doing things to her she didn’t think possible, his hips bouncing off her ass which still danced and shook like it belonged on a much younger woman. The pain and pleasure took her mind over and she lost the ability to speak all words but one.  
  
“ Sakon!  Sakon!”  
  
Her eyes drooped as her orgams blasted her mind apart, and Kushina’s brutal fucking only grew faster. “You’re finally loose enough, Kushina!”  
He said, groping her ass roughly, hot raw flesh bulging out against his fingers. If Kushina could think, she’d have asked ‘loose enough for _what?’_ but she was mostly just happy he’d used her first name, letting out a fluttering moan of pleasure.  
  
With her ass backed to the brim and finally busted open,  Sakon picked up the pace, his cock leaking enough pre-come to lubricate Kushina’s ruined asshole. He long-dicked her now, plunging in and out all the way with every thrust, going faster and harder, not caring if Kushina got hurt or what sort of damage he was doing to her insides. For his own amusement he shoved three fingers inside cunt and was rewarded with Kushina’s head shooting up a bit, her pussy clenching around his fingers as she came out of her pussy and ass at the same time.  
  
She’d known he’d had a big cock-the biggest ever-and she’d known he wasn’t a gentle lover. But _this_ -this teeth-rattling, bed shaking, mind-breaking fucking was not what Kushina had expected. The mattress bowed beneath them, springs shuddering as they struggled to accept the force of  Sakon impaling Kushina on his cock, and her own body began to creak, bones barely able to take this punishment.  Sakon leaned forward and bit her neck roughly, nibbling on her collarbone as he watched Kushina’s eyes start to go blank, awake but not aware of anything.  
  
Part of her wanted him to slow down-but not stop-just so her addled mind could think, but she couldn’t say that. Wouldn’t, not to him. Her body made the noise her mouth couldn’t, heaving, jiggling, bouncing, tits smushed against the mattress pressed up even louder as her ass, red and abused, continued to smack against  Sakon.  
  
 Sakon smacked her across the bright, shapely ass, mocking. “No wonder your son’s such a bitch, Uzumaki. You call _this_ an ass-fucking? You’ve got to-ung-put some effort into it! Like this!”  Sakon was fucking her as fast as he could, not even sure himself how much longer he could keep up the pace. His hands gripped her hair, which looked matted and unkempt now, messed up with sweat and dirt. Twirling the red strands around in hands, bending Kushina backwards in half so much she thought her spine would snap,  Sakon soon looped her long, long hair around her neck, squeezing and choking. He hadn’t expected her to be so willing to jump his bones in the first place, but he was squeezing every drop of satisfaction he could get out of this fat-ass MILF.  
  
Kushina knew she was cheating on her husband-and that thought made her body quake in orgasm _again_ -but for the life of her she could not remember what her husband’s name was.  
  
Her voice was alien, strange and weak as she struggled to breathe, let alone speak. “Sak-kuh-oon,” She whispered.  
  
Hearing this sexy piece of ass croak out his name like that while her ass shook in orgasm was too much for  Sakon. He thrust forward, cock slamming into some sensitive part of her bowels as his cock exploded, turning  her asshole into a river of nasty cock-slime, busting so much and so hard it sprayed back, coating  his balls and dripping out past her pussy. Watching from the corner, Naruko came so hard her knees trembled and she fell to the floor, but not once did she stop in her fisting, murmuring to herself in a hidden whisper.  
  
“ Sakon, Sakon, Sakon.” She said.  
  
Kushina could tell he was coming inside her, another nail in the coffin of her dignity, of her life as a normal loving wife and bride. But she wasn’t aware of much else. Her eyes stared straight ahead, blinking rapidly as she collapsed onto the bed, boneless. She was awake, but her mind wasn’t really functioning.  Sakon pulled out slowly, tugging a last soggy jet of sperm over her lower back.  
  
“What a disgrace you are, Uzumaki. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero? What a goddamn joke, you can’t even keep up with a teenager. Just another slutty comedump.”  
  
She felt his arms encircling  her waist, and she managed to speak, softly. “I...luh-love you.”  
  
 Sakon just _harrumphed_ and tossed her off the bed. “Get the fuck off the bed, slut. A bitch like you deserves the floor-barely.”

  
Her head bounced around on her shoulders as she hit the floor, completely passed out, fucked beyond belief or sanity. Naruko watched, pausing now that the frenzied fuck was over. Slowly she withdrew her arm, staring at the slick slender appendage and realizing she was only a few inches away from reaching her fucking _elbow._ She hadn’t known how far she’d gone-the spell watching the terrible breaking of her mother by that stud had placed on her. Now she was just afraid of getting caught.  
  
She still watched in half terror half twisted affection and respect, as Sakon hawked back and spit on Kushina’s face. “Uzumakis are supposed to have incredible stamina. How fucking pathetic.”  
  
Naruto slowly fixed her shorts, trying to find the strength to stand. Crouching, slowly, she began to back away. Then she heard it and paused, her bleed freezing.  
  
“Now your bitch daughter is next, whore.”  
  
Naruko felt a mix of emotions-happiness, respect for  Sakon, affection so strong it bordered on outright worship, but also fear and shame. She was ashamed to admit to  herself just how much she wanted this. But no, she wouldn’t give in to  Sakon. She was a boy, after all, and so was he, so it was just wrong...right? She would never...never... _fuck_ him. The thought made her moan as she walked to her room, eyes rolling in joy at just the thought of sex with that mean jerk and his elephant cock.  
  
Her last sight was of  Sakon leaning over her mother, smacking her across the face.  
  
“Wake up, you fucking jizz bucket!” He hissed. Kushina moaned slightly, in a fever dream, but didn’t actually stir.  
  
“Ah, well.”  Sakon sighed. He ran a hand along his now fully hard cock and sank back into Kushina’s sloppy pussy, able to glide in easily now. He wasted no time in building up a fast pace, rocketing into her body.

  
“What a useless woman you are. Doting housewife? More like gutter slut.”  
  
Naruko was soon in bed, naked except for her mother’s panties, wearing them and in ecstasy just to know what part those panties had played in the foul sex act she’d seen. The idea that Sakon had been jacking off and coming into them made her toes curl in delight.  
  
Despite what had happened, at some point in the night, Kushina must have woken up again. Naruko could hear the screams, and her mother had been right-she _was_ loud, the whole house shaking as the fuck continued throughout the night. Despite eventually falling asleep, Naruko remained as she was, never once transforming back to her “other” form.  
   
**To be Continued...**

 


End file.
